I Love You
by spell
Summary: she never experinced any real love. she doesn't know what it's like to be hugged or kissed. but when she finally decides to run away to london she experinces much more than love. Trust me, it's better than it sounds.Rr
1. Summers Mourning

Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter

  
  


I Love You

  
  


Chapter-1-Summer's Morning

  
  
  
  
  
  


It was HIS fault. HIS fault that Sirius (sp?)was dead. HIS fault that he would never know what

was in HIS prophecy. He would never know. "But there is still hope," Dumbledore had said.

"Hope of another. Just because one prophesy is lost, doesn't mean they all are." But he had

refused to listen. Voldemort was just about back to full power, and ready to strike.

  
  


But there were a few things that were Voldemort's fault. Besides the death of his parents, it was

Voldemort's fault that he got his stupid scar. HIS fault that he was famous. HIS fault that he had

lot of girls after him not wanting to know the real him. Only loving him for his stupid scar.

  
  


"Harry!" Ron hissed. Harry's head snapped up. "She's coming!"

  
  


"Here!" Hermione threw him his cloak and Harry quickly got under it. Ron went back to sit with

Hermione. The door to the cabin on the train. A beautiful, sixteen year old girl, with long black

hair, and dark eyes stood in the doorway. 

  
  


"Hey Cho!" Hermione did her best to be polite.

  
  


Cho completely ignored her. "Have you seen Harry?" she asked Ron.

  
  


"Nope," said Ron. "Is that all? 'Cause if it is. . ." he snaked his arm around Hermione's waist.

"we have to be getting back to what we were planning on doing."

  
  


Cho sighed. "Well, if you see him, let me know please." But the only reply she got was a giggle

from Hermione. She left and shut the door. Ron got off of Hermione and Hermione took out her

wand and did a locking charm on the door. Harry came out from under his cloak.

  
  


"I don't get you Harry," said Ron.

  
  


"What?" Harry asked.

  
  


"You can have all these girls and you don't take any of them," Hermione said.

  
  


"Yeah, even Marigold and Cho asked you out," said Ron. "And there the second hottest girl in

the school!" Hermione gave Ron a stern look. "I mean. . ." he cleared his throat. "You're an

idiot."

  
  


Harry shrugged. "Why would I want a girlfriend anyway?" he asked.

  
  


Ron looked at him, winked, and went back to kissing Hermione. Harry laughed and left. "Ron!"

Hermione giggled again. 

  
  


Harry walked out on the small balcony that was connected to the train. He sighed and was deep

in his own thought. It wasn't that he didn't want a girlfriend, he did. It's just that, all the girls that

liked him, liked him for the wrong reason. Besides, he didn't like them anyway. Famous or not.

He just wanted someone who he could have a nice conversation with. Not just someone to make

out with. Someone he could relate to, someone who would need him, and he need. She wouldn't

like him, or even love him, just because he has a stupid scar. He sighed.

  
  


* * * * * * *

  
  


"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!!"

  
  


"Daddy please!"

"Don't you 'daddy' me! Now get the FUCK OUT before I get my damn knife!"

  
  


Faith got to her feet and was out the door in the blink of an eye. She ran as fast as her feet would

allow her. Past the laundromat, across the street, pass sixth street, down the road to where the

lake was until. . .oops! She crashed into someone who was much bigger than her and fell on top

of him.

  
  


"What the fuck! Oh, Faith. What's up girl?" the tall black man helped her up. 

  
  


"Hey. . .Pops," Faith panted.

  
  


"Dang!" said Pops. "Was you runnin' again?" Faith nodded. Pops' head lowered down to hers

and his voice went softer. "Was it your dad?" he asked. Again, Faith nodded. " 'ey, it'll be alright

baby. C'mon." He put his arm around her and they walked. 

  
  


"I'm cold," Faith muttered.

  
  


"Eh?" said Pops. "What was that?"

  
  


"I'm cold!" Faith said louder. 

  
  


"What! How can you be cold? It's June."

  
  


"I just am!" said Faith.

  
  


"Alright, alright. Here. . ." Pops took off his black hoody and gave it to her. "Don' know why I

was wearing that thing anyway."

  
  


Faith slipped the hoody over her head. She looked at the eighteen year old's shirtless chest. It

was a wonder why he didn't have a girlfriend yet. He had a muscular body that most of his shirts

tended to shows off. He was tall and had a great smile. Maybe that was the problem. If you were

an out-of-towner and didn't know Pops, you would think he was this big bad mean thing, that did

weed and would hit you if you looked at him. But the truth was, Pops' couldn't even hurt a fly.

Sure he would help out his friends if someone threaten them but that's a whole different thing.

  
  


His dad died of cancer when he was six and his mother left him when he was eight. Leaving

Pops to take care of his younger five brothers and sisters. He had to quit school and lie about his

age so many times to keep food on the table. faith helped out as much as she could. But her

visiting was becoming less and less.

  
  


Faith looked down at her own fifteen year old body. Her hair, that was now so oily from fear of

her dad yelling at her if she got in the shower, now looked black and stringy. She had forgotten

what the real color of it was. And then there was the ugliest part about her. Her green eyes that

were both black and her cut, dry lips.

A lot of people overlooked the fact that Faith was black and blue. They just thought it was from

all the fights. But Faith couldn't fight. It's not that she didn't know how, it was just that she

didn't like hurting other people. 

  
  


Then there was her ugly body that Faith hadn't seen in months because she was afraid of what

she would see. Her underdeveloped breast, curves and hips. Right down to her black, blue,

purple, brown and yellow legs. And her stomach and her back.

  
  


She didn't wear any attractive tight clothes like some of the other girls. For one, she knew her

father would yell at her and two, she was afraid she would hurt her bruises. Besides, she didn't

like showing off her body anyway.

  
  


"You wanna go see Kevin?" Pops asked Faith after awhile.

  
  


"Sure," Faith answered.

  
  


Another block and they were there. "Hey, Kev!" Pops said hugging his best friend. Unlike Pops,

Kevin was fat and had a girlfriend. But that was only by the grace of God. As some people said.

And he wasn't as caring, although he said he was. 

  
  


"Hey man," Kevin said. "Hey Faith."

  
  


"Hey Kevin," Faith said quietly. 

Kevin bent down to her level. "You want an ice pack for that eye?" he asked.

  
  


"Sure," said Faith.

  
  


"Alright, come on in guys." And Kevin led them up the steps and through the door.

  
  


"Who's all here Kevin?" Pops asked.

  
  


"Everyone," Kevin answered. he shut the door. Then the three walked a small narrow hall way

and stopped at a second ugly, brown door. Kevin opened the door and right away Faith fell to the

ground and began to cough. "Faith!" Kevin shouted.

  
  


Pops lifted her up. He looked at Kevin and yelled, "DAMMIT MAN! YOU KNOW HOW SHE

IS AROUND THE SMOKE!"

  
  


"I-I forgot about that!" A small crowd had now come by the door.

  
  


"Sure," said Pops.

  
  


"I'll-I'll be fine," Faith coughed.

  
  


"You sure?" Pops asked. 

  
  


"Yeah." Faith got up and the crowd got back to doing whatever. Obviously they were expecting

a fight. Faith, Pops and Kevin walked in. The smoke was thick like a fog. Faith almost fell to the

ground again but Pops caught her. "I gotcha girl," he said and led her to a seat. He set her down

near an opened window. 

  
  


Kevin put a fan on and faced it towards the door. Then opened a few more windows. "I'll get

your ice-pack," Kevin said and left.

  
  


"You alright?" Pops asked Faith.

  
  


Faith nodded. "I'll be fine," she said and put her head back and closed her eyes.

  
  


It wasn't long before she heard an annoying female voice say, "Hey Pops."

  
  


Faith lifted her head and looked at the owner of the voice. A tall Mexican girl with tight black

curls and a toothy smile was standing over them. She wore a tight white crock top with tight

black jeans. Her make-up made her look like a whore. 

  
  


"Do I know you?" Pops asked.

  
  


The girl giggled annoyingly. Kevin appeared beside the girl and gave Faith the ice-pack. "Ohm

guys, this is Marie. She just mov ed in next door. Marie, this is Pops, the one I've been telling

you about. Pops, Marie. And that's Faith."

  
  


"Hey Kev," another voice. Faith looked to the other side of Kevin and saw a not so different face

form Marie. She suddenly felt hot and took off the Pops' hoody.

  
  


"Oh, hey Jose," said Kevin. "Guys, this is Marie's brother. Jose, Faith, Pops."

  
  


"Hey," Pops said tilting his head up at Jose.

"Where's Mary?" Faith chocked. She really wanted to get away from the new neighbors.

  
  


"She's upstairs," Kevin said.

  
  


"Doin' who?" Pops asked. Kevin shrugged and Pops laughed. 

  
  


"Yeah man," Kevin said turning to Jose. "Watch out for Mary. She'll seduce ya, then leave ya."

But Jose wasn't listening, he was starring at Faith. "'ey, man!"

  
  


"I don't believe we've been introduced," Jose smiled.

  
  


Pops looked at Faith and noticed the look in her eyes. "I don't think she wants to know you," he

said. "We better go." They both stood up but Jose stood in front of Faith's way. "MOVE!" Pops

said.

  
  


But Jose wouldn't listen. "You wanna get some action?" he asked, beginning to lift his arm so

he could put it around Faith's waist. A fist suddenly flew in Jose's face and hit him in the jaw.

People stood up and watched carefully.

  
  


"There's some action," Pops said shaking his hand. 

  
  


"Hey, guys, c'mon," Kevin said. 

  
  


"SHUT-UP!" Pops shouted. 

  
  


"What the hell was that for!" Jose shouted.

  
  


Pops shook his head. "We gotta go." He went to grab Faith's hand but Jose stood in front of him

and said, "Not with out a fight."

  
  


"Guys!" Faith shouted. She coughed.

  
  


"Go back to Mexico!" said Pops. (no offence to the Mexicans out there. I love you all!)

  
  


"Kiss my ass!" Jose shouted.

  
  


"We all know how long that would take," said Pops.

  
  


"That's it!" Jose shouted. "Yo' black ass is mine!" 

  
  


"NO!" Faith shouted. Jose raised his fist, Faith jumped in front of Pops just in time. A tanned

hand hit her in the stomach and blood came out of her mouth hitting Jose in the face and all over

his shirt. Faith put her hand over her mouth and starred. Pops quickly got her out before anything

else could happen. 

  
  


Faith ran to the alley and threw up her own blood. "Faith! FAITH!"Pops shouted.

  
  


"I'm. . .fine," said Faith.

  
  


"No you ain't! You need your doctor!"

  
  


"It's happen before," said Faith. "I can handle it."

  
  


"WHAT!" Pops yelled. "You know how sick you are?"

  
  


"I. . .got it!" Faith yelled and began to throw up her last nights dinner which was nothing more

than cold fries.

  
  


Pops sighed. A few more moments and Faith was done. She spat and wiped her mouth. "Will

you be okay?" Pops asked rubbing her back. 

  
  


"Yeah," Faith nodded. She wiped her mouth again. "Kevin's a jerk." Pops laughed. Faith looked

up and down the alley way. "What time is it?" she asked.

  
  


"About quarter after," Pops answered. 

  
  


"See you later," Faith said and began running home. Pops knew better than to try and stop her.

Let alone keep up with her. Faith ran the whole seven blocks home. She didn't stop, not even for

a breath. When she got home she made sure her dad wasn't home and went up to her room,

locked the door and cried. 

  
  


"I just want someone to love me," she cried. "Anyone."

  
  


* * * * *

  
  


When Harry got home later that night he began to look through all the pictures and letter that

were sent to him by girls saying how much they would love to be his girlfriend. He picked up one

of a picture of a girl with long blonde hair and green eyes. Which Harry was sure were just

contacts. He read the letter.

  
  


To Harry Potter:

  
  


Dear Harry, hello my name is Marigold Twit. I heard about Sirius, your godfather, and how he

died. I am really sorry. I can only begin to imagine all the pain your going though with no one to

love you. I just want you to know, I could be that person for you. Someone you can talk with and

not just make-out with. I love you for who you are and not that scar. . .

  
  


Harry tore the letter up. They all said the same thing. Then he tore the picture up. Anyone but the

girls at Hogwarts. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Thank you and please review! 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Anyone

  
  


I Love You

  
  


Chapter-2-Anyone

  
  


"I found her Harry!" Ron smiled to Harry through the mirror that Harry had bought them so they could talk.

"Found who?" Harry asked putting down the magazine he was reading.

"The perfect girlfriend!" Ron's smile got bigger. Harry sighed. But because of his curiosity asked, "Who?"

"Ginny."

"Your sister, Ginny?"

"Ron!" Hermione and Ginny hissed. 

"What?!"

"I'm not going out with Harry!" said Ginny.

"Why not?"

"None of your business." And she left. 

Harry saw Ron look at Hermione who was starring into space. "What do you know?" he asked her.

"What mum?" Hermione shouted. "Okay, coming! Sorry guys. Mum stuff." And her figure disappeared. 

Ron looked at Harry. "What?"

"I'm going to hurt both of them!"

  
  


"GET YOUR BUT OUT OF BED!" Faith quickly did. Her father grabbed her by her hair. "WHERE IN THE HELL WERE YOU LAST NIGHT!"

"I was"-

"DOING NOTHING!" He slammed her head against the wall. "LISTEN! DO ME A FAVOR! GO OUT THERE! MEET SOMEONE! GET LAID AND GET OUT OF MY LIFE!" And with that, he kicked her in the stomach, letting her fall to the ground, and stomped out of the house. 

After Faith heard the door slam she ran to the bathroom and began coughing up her blood again. After about a passed she spat, brushed her teeth and went back to her room to think. AS she laid on her bed her fathers words rang through her head. Who did she know that loved her? Who did she even know that would. . .well. . .show her what love was like? Jose was the first word that came to mind. Could he love her? Could he show her what love was like? Possibly. 

She lifted her shirt to look at the large, new, purple bruise he had given her. 'He is strong,' Faith thought. 'And I guess he is cute.' But she was only trying to convince herself. She wanted to know what love was like. Even if it was for one night. At least she would know. 

"Yes," Faith said to no one. "I'll do it."

She lifted herself out of bed and began to get dressed. All she had was baggy old pants and an old long sleeved shirt that was clean. After getting her clothes on she put on some cover up and left. 

She wasn't sure how she was going to do this. She didn't even know how to kiss. And how would Jose react to her ugly black, blue, purple, brown and yellow body? 

Well, if he loved her, and meant all those things he had said he wouldn't care. Now would he?

Faith walked to his house. When she got there she rang the door bell and applied some lip stick as she waited. When he finally answered he said, "What the do you want?"

"Please," Faith began.

"Please what?"

"Well," Faith looked down at her feet. "Remember? At the party? How you. . .well. . ."

Jose smiled. He pulled Faith into his house and pushed her against the wall. Faith wanted to cry out but held back her tears. 

"Just a quick check here." Jose put his hands under Faith's arms and began to trace out her body. "Nice breast." Right when he said that, Faith knew she had made a mistake but didn't say anything. "NICE curves and hips. And beautiful legs." He stood back up but kept his hands on Faith's hips. "Let's go to my room."

Faith fell onto Jose's bed. Jose locked his bedroom door. "No ones home. Don't worry."he took off his shirt and revealed his bony body. He jumped onto Faith and was about to kiss her but Faith said, "Wait."

"You gonna turn back now you little whore?" Jose shouted.

"N-no," Faith said quickly. "It's just that, I don't know how to kiss."

Jose laughed. Faith smiled nervously. "You know," he said. "In a way, that just makes it sexier." he removed her shirt not noticing her colored body. He went down to kiss her stomach but then, "WHAT THE HELL!" Jose got off Faith.

"What?" Faith asked sitting up.

"You're. . .you're. . ."

"What?"

"You're ugly as hell man!"

"What?" Faith whispered ready to cry.

"LOOK AT YOU!" Jose shouted. "You look like a. . .a mutant!"

"I can explain!"

"GET OUT!"

"But"-

"OUT!"

Faith grabbed her shirt and ran out the door. She heard the door slam behind her. Once outside she put on her shirt and looked up and down the streets. What was she going to do now? She felt so ugly, useless, dirty and cold. Where was she going to go? What was she going to do? She felt so horrible of herself that she didn't think she could go anywhere. 

She began to walk in the direction of her house. Go home and sleep on it. That sounded like the best plan she had ever had.

So much for love. 


	3. Dreams

I do not own harry potter  
  
I Love You  
  
Chapter-3-Dreams  
  
"Harry? Harry! HARRY!"  
  
Harry's head snapped from the window to the small mirror with Ron's face in it. "What?"  
  
"You okay?" Ron asked. "You seem really out of it these past few weeks."  
  
Harry rubbed his head. "I've been having these dreams about this girl-"  
  
"Marigold?" Ron said quickly.  
  
"You're lucky Hermione's out with her parents," Harry told him. "And no, it isn't Marigold Twit. Some other girl. But I can never see her face."  
  
Faith couldn't be happier. These past two weeks had been the best two weeks of her life. Her father was out. She didn't know where and she didn't care. All she cared about was sleeping. And taking one shower out of those weeks was enough for her. She took it at Pops' house. She was scared her father might come home.  
  
"Don't you want to see what color your hair is?" Pops had asked her. "It's pretty."  
  
Faith shook her head. "No," was her answer. "Then I'd have to see myself."  
  
"You sure? It's not a bad sight." He smiled with charm.  
  
Faith tried to smile but found that she couldn't. "Thanks, but no. I gotta go. Thanks again for letting me use your shower."  
  
"No problem, girl. Be careful."  
  
Now, as Faith slept late into the afternoon, a dream took over. A dream that felt real. She didn't want it to end. She was in a long dress that felt like silk. She walked down an isle led by red carpeting. She was in a field of flowers with people all around her. Strange people. Actually, she wasn't even sure if some of these people were real. And a part of her thought she had gone back in time to the medieval era.  
  
As she walked she saw a plump woman, with red, curly hair crying. Faith went over to her and put a hand on her shoulder. "You okay, mam?" she asked.  
  
The woman looked at her with happy blue eyes. "Faith," she said. "Why are you worrying about me? You're wedding has been stalled long enough already."  
  
"My wedding?" Faith wondered. "Wha-"  
  
"Come along now, Faith."  
  
Faith looked to her right. An old man, with half moon glasses, a long silver bread that almost reached his feet held her arm. He had blue eyes and a kind smile. He wore maroon robes. Or, what it looked like to Faith, pajamas. Weird ones.  
  
"Who are you?" she asked him. "What's going on?"  
  
"All in good time," the old man said kindly.  
  
Faith looked to her left again. A woman with brown bushy hair had a man with bright hair arm around her. They both smiled at her and waved slightly. The woman mouthed, "Thank you so much."  
  
Faith was about to say something until a little cry from the baby the woman was holding made her hold it back. Faith looked in front of her to her left. She gasped and pointed, "Are those ghost?"  
  
Everyone gave her a strange look. "What is with this child?" one voice asked another.  
  
"Keep going Faith," the old man said again.  
  
"How do you know my name?" Faith asked. "What am I doing in Britain?"  
  
"Marrying me," said a younger voice. Faith looked up. "Don't tell me you've forgotten again."  
  
"Again?" Faith questioned. She tried to study the young mans face, but couldn't see it very well. All she could see were his bright green eyes. Not too bright, but not that dull either. His smile seemed to make them even brighter.  
  
"Who are you?" Faith asked him.  
  
"You're soon to be husband," he said.  
  
"Huh?" Faith shook her head. "Wait. This all seems very-"  
  
She couldn't finish. A gust of cold wind chilled everyone. The sky grew dark. Everyone was knocked to their knees on the ground. Even Faith. She heard someone shout her name and soon she felt two strong arms around her.  
  
"Who are you?!!" she yelled at him.  
  
"I am-" but he couldn't finish. A gust of wind cut him off. "I LOVE YOU!"  
  
Faith looked at him. And now she could see his face more clearly. "What did you say?"  
  
The face turned to her. And now she could see it a little better. "I've always loved you."  
  
"But who-" There was an evil laugh. Faith looked up and saw a dark shape come toward her.  
  
"Hello, Faith," it said. "Mr. Green, she's all yours."  
  
Another dark figure came towards her. It raised it's hand, but before anything else could happen, a bright white light came out of know where and Faith found herself sitting up in her bed shouting, "MOM! HARRY!"  
  
That's when she heard heavy footsteps coming her way. Her father. Faith gulped. "What the hell was that?" he shouted. Faith backed into her wall. Her father grabbed her once again oily hair. "What was that! HAH!"  
  
"I-" Faith gulped. "A dream."  
  
"Leave her alone," Harry muttered in his sleep.  
  
"A dream?" Faith noticed the scared look in his eyes. "OF WHAT!" Faith shook her head. Her father cursed. He dragged her out into the kitchen and slammed her into the cabinet. "What was the dream about?" he spat in her face. "I told you, that stupid whore left me to deal with another whore like you! She knew you'd be a disappointment."  
  
Harry jumped in his sleep again. "Don't."  
  
"I was getting married," Faith said without thinking.  
  
Her father's eyes popped out of his head. "You? Married?" Faith nodded. He laughed loudly. Something Faith didn't know how to do. He walked over to the drawer and pulled out the last thing Faith wanted to see him hold. A butcher knife. He held it close to her lip. "I'm gonna go out. And when I get back. I want some real answers."  
  
And to show her that he wasn't playing around he slowly cut her lip just above her skin. He dropped the knife and left.  
  
Harry relaxed. "Run away."  
  
Faith looked at the knife. He had threatened her. She knew she had to leave. She didn't know where, she just knew she had to. Quickly, she got to her feet, ran to her room and began packing. But what would she do when she was done? She would figure that part out later. But right now, she had to concentrate on packing.  
  
All Faith had was three baggy shirts, and two pairs of pants. Besides what she was wearing now. She packed up her stolen make-up, and even twenty dollars that she had stolen from her dad. Then she reached under her bed and pulled out a jar full of money. Faith had always planned on running away. She was just never ready. She saved about fifty dollars worth. The rest, which was about 100, she stole.  
  
After packing that, she went around the house looking for any loose change. She found a lot in her fathers dresser drawer. She also found his check book. Something she knew she would need. She knew they had money, she wasn't sure how much, but they had it.  
  
After that she called a taxi cab, told them to hurry and was out on her porch, waiting.  
  
Sorry about the delay guys 


	4. Running Away

I Love You  
  
Chapter-4-Running Away  
  
Harry woke up with the sun pouring in through his window. "POTTER!" Vernon shouted. "GET DOWN HERE!"  
  
Harry groaned and got out of bed. "Yes, Vernon?" he said with a yawn.  
  
"Here," Vernon threw Harry a stack of letters mailed to him by owls. "And if I see one more owl I will beat you black and blue!"  
  
Harry took the letters and went back to his room. He began to flip through them and throwing them away as he saw they were from the girls at Hogwarts. And most were form Marigold. "Trash," he said to himself. "Trash, trash, trash, trash."  
  
"Harry? You there?"  
  
Harry walked over to the voice. "Hey, Ron," he said to the mirror. "What is it?" Ron was about to talk but Harry already knew what he was going to say, "Yes, I got the letters and no, I'm not going out with ANY of them."  
  
"Harry-"  
  
"Look Ron. I promise you, I will find the girl of my dreams at Hogwarts this year. Even if it is Marigold Twit. Will that make you shut up?"  
  
Within fifteen minutes a yellow cab was in front of Faith's house. She threw her only bag into he seat next to her and said to the driver, "Kennedy Airport."  
  
"Right away," said the driver. Faith looked up when he heard his accent but quickly looked back down.  
  
"How much will that be?" she asked  
  
"Uh, to Kennedy?" said the driver. "That'll be twenty-two dollars and six cents, lasie."  
  
"Do you take checks?"  
  
"Yes, I do."  
  
Faith began writing out the check. She forged her father's name on it. Something Kevin had showed her how to do. Pops taught her how and when to fight. Boy, was she going to miss them.  
  
"So where are you going, lass?" asked the driver.  
  
"Oh," Faith thought. "Out of the country."  
  
"That should be fun. This your first time?"  
  
"Yeah." Faith really wanted to change the subject so she asked, "Where ya from?"  
  
"Oh, I'm from Ireland, lassie. But me family moved when I was only a year old to London," he explained.  
  
"You never got the accent?"  
  
He laughed. "The accents in me blood, lass. Something you can't take away."  
  
Faith nodded. "Why did you move to London."  
  
"Eh? Oh, to go to a different school. I will never forget my seven years there. Best place ever."  
  
"Seven years? What school was that?"  
  
Faith didn't think he had heard her because he asked then, "What's your name then, lassie?"  
  
"Uh, Faith, sir. Faith Green."  
  
He nodded in approvement. "Me name is Stan. Stan Nats."  
  
Faith raised an eyebrow. "You realize that your last name is your first name spelled backwards, right?"  
  
Stan laughed. "O' course. People like me have strange names like that."  
  
"People like you?"  
  
They stopped at a red light. Stan turned to look at Faith. He seemed very young to Faith. She wondered if he was married. "Don't you ever smile, lass?" Faith shook her head. "Well, why not?" Faith didn't answer. She didn't know how to do a lot of things. "Here, like this. . . " Stan's lips spread apart. Faith copied him. She felt her lips get bigger, and then a little bigger. Stan laughed. "There you go, lassie. You have a beautiful smile." He laughed again before driving. Faith wished she had a mirror now.  
  
When Faith saw airplanes closer she looked out her window for a better look. But after seeing one take off, she pulled her head back in. "Ever been on a plane now, Faith?" Stan asked her. Faith shook her head. Stan smiled. "You'll be fine. My first plane ride was here on my way to America."  
  
"When did you move here?" Faith asked.  
  
"Almost sixteen years ago."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Don't worry about that. Here we are. Do you need help with your bags?"  
  
"No thanks!" Faith shouted. She threw the check in the front seat and took off running.  
  
Before going any further, Faith sat down and began to apply some make up to her face to make herself look older. When she was done she walked over to the line that had a sign over it. "International."  
  
She didn't like the looks she was getting from older men. She made a mental note to go to the bathroom and get this stuff off. "I can help the next person," said a woman's voice. Faith walked up to her. "Name please."  
  
"Fa- uh- I mean, Joe Green." She gave the woman her fathers name.  
  
"Hmm, hmm," said the woman. "Are you paying for this right now?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Place?"  
  
"Anywhere out of the country as soon as possible," Faith told her.  
  
"Canada?"  
  
"Farther."  
  
The woman looked at Faith. She had long black hair and dark blue eyes that made her look evil. "Running away, are we?"  
  
"No," Faith answered quickly.  
  
The woman just smiled and went back to her computer. "Well," she began again. "There are two seats open for Spain and one for London."  
  
"London," Faith answered. "I don't speak Spanish. Will you take a check?"  
  
The woman nodded. She gave Faith her ticket and Faith quickly threw the check at her and left. As soon as Faith saw gate B2, she left her stuff to go to the bathroom and take off her make up. When she was done with that she went to the book store and picked up a book on London's history. As far as being good at running went, being good at history went even further. Faith could remember any date you threw at her.  
  
As she was paying for that one another book caught her eye. One right next to the cash register. A black book bound in leather with gold pages. She picked it up and flipped through it. The pages were blank.  
  
"Excuse me," she said to the young man who ran the register.  
  
"Yes?" said the brunet.  
  
"How much is this?" Faith held out the book.  
  
The boy took it and examined it closely. "It's not our book. You sure it's not yours?" He gave her her change.  
  
"I-Oh! Right I'm sorry, this is my. . .well it's mine. Hea hea. Thanks." Faith took both books and left.  
  
"What smells?" she heard the woman behind her say.  
  
Faith blushed. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a perfume bottle and began spraying the scent all over her. She went back to her seat then, put the black book in her bag and began to read the other with her body stretched out on three seats.  
  
About an hour later Faith heard, "Flight to London, England is now boarding. Flight to London, England is now boarding."  
  
She put her book away and handed in her ticket. This was it. She was running away and never going back to her past. 


	5. Powers Unleashed

I don't own anything

I Love You

Chapter-5-Powers Unleashed

"YOU LOST HER!!!!!" Yelled an angry voice.

"Master"-

"SHUT-UP!!" He paced back and fourth. "Not good," he muttered to himself. "Not good, not good, not good, not good. . ." He looked up. "Malfoy! Where is your son?"

"All ready there master," Malfoy answered. "He doesn't know anything."

"Good. You! Green!"

An old, tired looking man walked up to him. "Yes, master?"

"LISTEN, GREEN! DID I NOT SAY THIS BEFORE?!"

"Yes, sir. . .you did."

"THEN WHY IS SHE OUT THERE?! I'VE TOLD YOU ALL TIME AND TIME AGAIN, THIS GIRL IS A THREAT! TO ALL OF US! I WILL BE THE FIRST TO ADMIT I AM AFRAID OF HER! BESIDES DUMBLEDORE, SHE IS THE ONLY OTHER PERSON I AM AFRAID OF!"

"Sir-?"

"SHUT UP! GREEN, YOU TOLD ME YOU WOULD TURN HER MOTHERS SPRIT IN HER TO DUST!"

"I tried. . ."

"AND YOU FAILED! WHO KNOWS WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN TO US?!" Voldemort walked up to Green and snarled, "Believe me, if I couldn't use you right now I'd KILL you!"

Faith looked out her window. For some reason she thought her father was watching her. It made her nervous so she shut the window. When she felt someone sit next to her she looked on instinct to see who it was.

A blonde boy with a pointed face was who it was. Faith looked down at his black shirt and noticed how it showed off his muscles. She felt her cheeks burn for a reason that was unknown to her. The boy gave her a dirty look.

"Can I help you?" he scowled.

Faith looked at him. She wished more than anything right now that she had taken a shower and applied more makeup. "N-no. Sorry."

She heard his cell phone ring and he answered it. "Hullo? Oh, yes father?. . . Yes. . . no. . .I told you I can't find her. America is pretty big you know. . ." He sighed. "Sorry. . .Well maybe if he. . ." He sighed again after a few seconds. "Sorry. Yes sir. Can I ask why this girl is so important again?. . .. Yes sir. Bye father." And he hung up.

Faith looked out her window. She heard the boy sniff the sir and mutter something about a bad smell. He called one of the attendants over and asked where the sir was. She showed him and left. Faith curled up into a ball on her seat and fell asleep.

Harry woke up to sun pouring through his window. He was back with the Weasley's. Finally! He heard Hermione and Ginny giggling about something downstairs. He got dressed and walked down.

"Good morning," he smiled to the two girls.

"Good morning," Ginny said back.

Hermione said, "Harry? Could I please talk to you?"

Harry nodded and the two walked into the kitchen. "Herm, term didn't even start yet, I'm in trouble already?"

Hermione smiled. "Not by me. But I am worried about you Harry."

Harry raised a brow. "What? Why?"

"Harry, please don't get mad at me," Hermione begged.

"How can I get mad at you?" Harry asked.

"I know your temper Harry," she said. "Promise me?"

Harry nodded. "Promise."

Hermione began with, "Listen, I know your upset about Sirius and- Harry wait!" She grabbed his arm because he was ready to leave.

"Hermione please," Harry started. "I don't want to talk to talk about it!"

"I'm not asking you to talk about it!" Hermione shouted.

"Then what are you asking?" Harry loved Hermione very much, but this he didn't like.

"I'm asking you to listen to me," she said.

"What do you want to say?" he asked stubbornly.

"Sit and you'll know." Harry sighed but sat down and listened to what Hermione had to say. "Again, I know you're upset about Sirius, but I think you should know this. Harry, it seems like ever since the accident happened your heart has hardened. Not to me or Ron or Ginny but to everyone else. I just really want you to know that you're still loved. And I think that you should be. . .I don't know. . .just take it one day at a time and try to remember that you're still loved."

"Why are you telling me this? Honestly?" Harry asked.

Hermione sighed. "Because Harry, I get the feeling that you need to hear it and that something big is going to happen to you. And that if you don't remember, or don't want to love anyone, you're never going to overcome it."

Harry nodded. "I'm glad I have at least one girl friend." He got up to walk out. But before he did he looked at Hermione and asked, "Herm?"

"Yes, Harry?"

"Don't tell Ron about this."

Hermione smiled. "My lips are sealed."

"Thank Merlin," Faith heard the blonde sigh in relief.

She pretended to rub her nose while really sniffing her hand to see if she really did smell that bad. And, unfortunately for her, she did. She grabbed her only bag and headed out the doors of the plane and out the doors to her new home.

As she looked around the city of London she suddenly felt very nervous. Where would she go? What would she do? Where would she sleep? Eat? Could she get a job? She was even thinking as far as becoming a citizen of this new country. But first, she decided to learn her way around.

"Are you all packed?" Mrs. Weasley asked walking into the living room.

"Yes mum," Ron answered.

"You sure?"

Ron sighed. "Yes mum."

"Calm down Ronald!" hissed Mrs. Weasley. "I don't want things to be like they were last year. Remember? We nearly missed the train!"

Ron rolled his eyes but was careful not to let him mother see this. "Sorry mum."

Mrs. Weasley smiled before heading out the door.

Harry looked up form his book. "Hey Ron?"

Ron looked at him. "Yes?"

"What do you say we gather everyone and play one more game of quiditch before the start of term?" he asked him.

"Really?" Harry nodded. "All right. I'll go get Hermione and Ginny."

"Don't forget Fred, George, your mum, and what about Percy? And how 'bout your dad?"

"Yeah, yeah."

Everyone agreed to the game. Hermione looked at Harry and smiled. "Thanks for making the effort. I'm surprised to see you trying this hard."

Harry shrugged. "Yeah well. You were right. And for once, I don't mind admitting that."

"Hey, harry," Ron said running up to him.

"Yes?"

"Look Harry. . .I'm sorry."

"About what?"

"About telling you how you HAD to have a girlfriend. You don't. Besides, the girls at Hogwarts don't even know you."

Harry smiled. "Thanks Ron."

Ron smiled back and headed off where his family stood waiting for him. Harry looked at Hermione. "It's amazing what will happen if people were always smiling. Don't you think?"

"It is," Harry agreed. "By the way, Herm? Did you tell Ron about Ginny's secret boyfriend yet?"

Hermione looked at Ron and how happy he was right now. "I'll tell him later."

Wow! Faith loved the city. London was so much better than Chicago. Chicago for one thing was a dump and had rude and scary people. Well. . .most of the people anyway. You had to get to know them first before anyone could except you. London on the other hand was clean and sophisticated. The people were very charming and they didn't seem to judge her. But maybe that was because no one was looking at her. Faith didn't care. She was lost in London. Literally. And she didn't care. She went where her feet took her.

And she let herself be led by an unknown force she couldn't help but notice something different about her. She suddenly felt that this new spirit coming out of her. Like it was alive. She loved the sense of having her own adventure at the moment. But there was still that feeling that someone was watching her. Well, not watching, but waiting, or looking for her. Like if she turned a wrong corner that would be the end of her freedom.

Her feelings were stopped short when she stopped to look in the window of a dress shop. When she two of which that caught her eyes she couldn't help it, and walked into the store for a closer look.

The first dress that caught her eye was white and strapless. It had white lace over it that split as it reached the bottom. It seemed to be decorated in jewels at the very top. 'I'm no queen,' Faith thought to herself. 'But that is BEAUTIFUL!'

She turned to the second dress. A simpler one, but still lovely nonetheless. It seem to come above the knee in a very sophisticated way. It was pink with spaghetti straps. And although Faith was never really big on flowers she did enjoy the floral print on the dress. At the top it was cut in a v-neck style but that part was filled in with white material. She looked to the bottom of the dress and noticed how it had the same style. The pink material opened up only to be filled in with white material that had more floral print.

Faith looked at the two dresses. She felt herself smiling and thought of Stan. 'Some day,' she thought. Thinking of Stan made her feel safe. And right now she really needed that.

"Can I help?" asked a female voice.

Faith turned around. "Oh, no. I'm fine. I just. . ." Faith looked back at the two dresses and then back at the woman. "I was just looking."

The woman smiled. The smile reminded her of Stan Nats. "These are two of our finest dresses." She took the pink one off the manikin. "Would you like to try it on?"

Faith's mouth opened but now words came out.   
  
"Go ahead," the woman smiled. "I think you would look lovely in it. It was meant for someone your size anyway."

Faith thought about the baggy pants and t-shirt she now wore she wondered how this woman new anything about her body when she didn't know anything. Faith shook her head. "I have to go." And as quickly as she could she walked out the door.

Faith watched as a mother and her blonde daughter walked in after her. Faith could tell the daughter had no trouble showing off her body. It wasn't that she was gay, it was just this girl really had a way of making sure everyone noticed her. She looked to where they went into the dress store. And, to Faith's disgust, she soon found the woman taking the white dress off the manikin and giving it to the girl to try on. Faith sighed and turned and walked away.

She had only taken a few steps when out of no where it began raining. Faith moaned. She looked around her for some sort of shelter. Two doors seem to pop out of no where and she began to run towards them. Thunder struck over her head. As Faith reached the two black doors she shouted, "Hurry up. . .OPEN!"

Before she even touched the door opened for her. Faith nearly tripped as the doors did something unsuspected. She crashed into a pillar and winced in pain as she hit her many bruises. "Ow!" she moaned and rubbed her arm.

She gathered herself up and looked around. She was in a train station. A very nice one at that. 'Well,' she thought to herself. 'Better than nothing.' She looked at the doors and thought. 'Did I touch the doors?'

She remembered her father always telling her that magic was fake. For some reason right now, she thought about when he was sober, in a good mood and actually talked to Faith like his daughter. Well, almost like her daughter.

"Magic," he had said, "is a bunch of shit. You see them doing crap on T.V all the time, psht! Just go to the library and you can learn how to saw someone in half."

Faith remembered nearly choking on the Chinese food he had allowed her to eat that night when he mentioned the "saw" and "someone in half." But he kept talking and Faith kept listening.

"Magic is nothing," he muttered to himself everyday. And to Faith. "Don't you ever get involved with the devils work!"

There were nights when Faith would find herself staying up late thinking about magic. Was it really fake? An illusion? Although she knew she could never tell her father, Faith couldn't help but disagree with him. There was this feeling inside her that was too strong to ignore. A feeling that kept reminding her she was special. Those were Faith's favorite nights. The nights when she knew she could blow her father away. Literally.

Now, when she thought about opening those doors without even touching them, a new feeling came over. She felt like a leader. A special leader. With special skills. Her train of thought was interrupted when she heard, "Over here mates."

She gasped and turned her body around. She saw three shadowy figures walking towards her. She quickly grabbed her bag and hid behind a pillar. As she saw the them moving closer she hoped she would be able to walk around them. So, very carefully, she walked towards them but was careful not to be seen. Hiding behind the pillars worked for her.

"What are you talking about?" asked a second voice.

"I'm telling you I heard summum boss," said the first voice again.

"Your mad," said the second voice again. "'Ey! Tim'y! Ge' o'er here!"

Faith didn't like their strong accents. It scared her.

"Yes?" said a young voice.

"All righ' then lads," the second voice began. "We gonna spread out. Fred'y, look over there. Tim'y, go that way. I'll go back where we were."

"Can't we just drop it?" asked the young voice. "I don't think they heard or saw anything."

"I outta smack you righ' now. Now get searchin!" the second voice yelled.

Faith breathed in and out hard. She stayed by the pillar where she was now. She figured she could just keep walking around it and wouldn't be seen by them. They searched for about ten minutes when the first voice said, "Les go boss. Ain't nothin' here but the smell of old train gas."

"Yeah, I guess you're righ'. Les go lads then."

Faith waited until she heard the squeaking of a door. She let out a sigh of relief. She turned around her pillar and then-

"GOTCHA!"

Faith screamed.

"'Ey! Look at this lads!" Said the old man. His white hair and brown eyes did nothing to give Faith a feeling of comfort. "Ain't she cute?"

"I say," said the first voice. Faith turned and saw another man that was younger than the old one by only about ten years it looked like. The way he carried his extra weight made Faith wonder if he was going to sit on her and kill her right there. "She is cute. 'Ey, boss, mind if I take a swing at her."

The old man laughed. "'Ey, Tim'y. What do you think? Cute bird, 'ey?" He laughed, showing off his toothless smile. "Tim'y, you alrigh' there then?"

Faith looked into the young boys eyes. She got a very good glimps of them. Blue and green. Like an ocean. Kind, but, very scared. She knew he didn't want to be there. The way his long, brown hair fell and framed his face made him seem even more vulnerable.

"Tim'y."

"Les go lads," he finally said. "I don't want to do this to her. She didn't see anything. Come on."

"We'll see." The old man looked at Faith. He pinned her against the wall. Faith couldn't help it. She began crying. What this man was doing brought on too many painful memories. "O! Look. The 'ittle bird is going to cry now. Come on now cutie. We ain't gonna hurt cha. Just tell us. Did you see anything?" Faith didn't say anything. "Alrigh', I'll ask again then. Did. You. See. ANYTHING?" Still, she was scared to talk.

That's when he slapped her, knocking her to the ground. "DAMMIT GIRL!"

"Please," Faith whimpered.

"'EY?!"

Faith looked at him. "Let me go?"

The old man looked at the other man closest to his age. "She's all yours."

He moved out of his way. Faith tried to get up before the man could do whatever he wanted with her, but she was slow and weak in her knees. He threw himself on top of her and pinned her wrist above her head.

"POPS!" she cried, as if expecting to see him run through the door at any minute.

"I'll bet you never been with a REAL man before, have you lass?" he asked as he began to undue his pants. "Ess, alright." He removed them. "I'll show ya."

As soon as he removed them Faith did the first thing that came to mind and keened right in the crotch. He screamed and let go of her, giving her enough time to get to her feet.

"GET HER!" the old man shouted.

The one that had Faith on the ground got up and made his way towards her. "Yer gonna pay for that lass."

He brought his fist up and almost hit her. But to everyone's surprise Faith's reflexes were quick and she managed to block it. The man starred at he but only to try and hit her again.

"HERE!"

His partner threw him a pipe he had found on the ground. The man tried swinging it down to meet her head, but again, Faith managed to grab the pipe and throw it over her shoulder. Before she knew it she began beating the old guy up. Sure Pops had taught Faith how to fight, but she never fought anyone. She never wanted to. But now, as she fought someone who was three times her size and age, she couldn't help but feel this rush of excitement that she could actually do this.

One more hit and that was it. The other old man pushed his partner out of the way. He stalked up to Faith and showed her a knife. Faith stopped dead in her tracks. That knife he held reminded her too much of her father. TOO much.

"You've seen this before haven' you dear?" he asked her.

Faith didn't say anything. She could feel her feet walking backwards.

"I can tell," he continued. "Your bruises, cuts, the way it's hard for you to walk."

Faith bumped into another pillar.

"You're a runaway aren' you lass?" he asked.

"Make me disappear," Faith mutterer to herself.

"We could use you."

"Make me disappear," she continued.

"I like you're fighting skills."

"Make me disappear," she said louder so the three men could here it.

The old man smiled his toothless smile. "There ain't no one here lass." He brought the knife down by her lip. "C'mon then lass."

"Make me disappear!" Faith shouted in his face.

"DAMMIT GIRL THERE AIN'T NO ONE HERE! I KNOW YOU SAW SOMETHING!" He brought the knife above her head. "JUST DIE ALREADY!!"

As he brought it down Faith shouted, "MAKE ME DISAPPEAR!"

And just like that, she disappeared. Not the was she expected to though. She felt herself falling backwards, unable to grab something to help her break it. After what felt like forever she landed hard on her back. Her bag was thrown right in her face.

She threw it off her in frustration and cried on the floor for several minutes. She looked at the ceiling and shouted, with tears still in her eyes, "WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS?!" She sat up. "WHY DON'T YOU JUST STRIKE ME RIGHT HERE RIGHT NOW AND GET IT OVER WITH!" She put her head in her knees and cried some more as she muttered, "I just wanna a home. Somewhere to belong. I just want someone to realize my strengths."

Faith lifted her head after realizing what she had said. "Strengths." Something everyone, besides Pops, had told her she never had. She whipped her tears away. She had that feeling again. That feeling where she knew she was in charge. And, oh, how she wanted to believe that feeling. She wanted to so bad. And she almost did. She thought about what her father had always told her.

"I HATE YOU!" "YOU AIN'T WORTH NOTHIN!" "GET THE HELL OUT OF MY LIFE!" "YOU'RE PART OF THE REASON YOUR MOTHER LEFT! YOU'RE A NOBODY!""YOU HAVE TOO MUCH OF YOUR MOTHER IN YOU!!"

Her mother. All her life Faith knew that the story was different. When her father said, or shouted, "You have too much of your mother in you," Faith couldn't help but feel pride in that even when he beat her. All her life she had searched through their house to see if she could find any clue about her mother, but not even a picture was found. But she did know her name.

Marie Haile Feathergood.

The only reason why Faith knew this was because one day, while searching in her fathers draws she came across a strange looking stick with the name carved into it. She knew it was her mother because of the tingling feeling she got when she took it.

With her mother in mine again Faith decided to trust her new ability to take whatever was thrown at her. She looked at her bag and said to no one, "I hope I still have that with me."

She got up, grabbed her bag and looked up to find a sign to tell her where she was. She squinted at the sign reading, _Hogwarts Express; Platform 9 3/4. _

"Odd," Faith said to herself.

She turned around and what she saw made her loss for words. "W-w-w. . ." was all she could get out. She finally decided to shut her mouth and just go and look at the train she had just uncovered. She looked at the engine and read again, _Hogwarts Express. _

"Beautiful," was all she could manage to even whisper.

She walked down to one of the carts and tried to open a door but when she found it wouldn't budge she said to it, "_Open!" _in a stern voice. And, on her command, it opened. "Must be sensitive to sound," she told herself, and walked in.

As soon as stepped in lights turned on in the halls giving the whole place a homey feeling. She smiled and walked into a cabin all the way at the end of the cart. She walked in and set her stuff down then threw herself on the chair. She moaned. "OOOO! That feels good. Never have I been on something that could be so comfortable."

She put her hands under her head and turned on her side. Something in large red letters on a rack caught her eye. FIRST AID. Faith pulled herself back up and took down the rather large kit. She opened it and was amazed at the strange items in it. Bottles of colorful liquid mostly. But the strange thing was, faith felt like she knew the items. She picked up one and read the label: BRUISES. AND **ONLY** BRUISES!

Faith quickly took off he shirt. She looked for some directions but didn't find any. All she found was: HEALS IN LESS THAN FIVE SECONDS. GUARANTEE.

Faith rolled her eyes but still decided to try the stuff. She put some of the lotion in her hand and rub it across her belly. Right before her very eyes the bruises disappeared. Faith squeezed the bottle because she was afraid she would drop it. She went back into the halls and looked for a bathroom. When she came across one she opened the door and went in. She undress herself and began to apply the lotion all over her body.

Her legs, arms, neck, chest, belly and everywhere in between. She looked around the bathroom. When she saw the tub and the towel she ended up staying in there for four hours.

That was the best night of her new life.

okay guys here you go! hope you enjoyed! i am working on the next chapter now. in this chapter i kind of wanted you guys to see what faith was like when her afther wasn't around. and there will be more of the "real her" in the next chapter. . . . . . 


	6. First Aid

I don't own anything

I Love You

Chapter-6-First Aid

"RON! HARRY! HERMIONE! GINNY!" Mrs. Weasley shouted early the next morning. "Get up! The train leaves in an hour."

It sounded like a herd of elephants rushing down the stairs. Hermione's hair was still messed up. Ginny hadn't changed. Ron's eyes still were barley open, and Harry looked like he desperately needed his sleep.

"Why didn't you wake us earlier?" Ron complained. He began picking random things off the ground and throwing them

Mrs. Weasley raised a brow. "Thought you were packed."

Ron stopped and looked at his mother.

Mrs. Weasley smiled and said, "You still have four hours."

Faith would have slept longer, had it not been for the vacuum she heard out in the halls. She sat up and allowed last night to run through her brain The good and the bad. She looked at her arm and smiled. The bruises were _really _gone.

She gasped when the door to her cabin on the train opened. A young man, somewhere in his twenties, gave Faith a cold, hard stare.

"I"- Faith started.

"What are you doing here?" he asked her.

"Sorry," she said quickly.

"You are sorry, aren't you."

"But"-

"Get up."

Faith did as she was told.

"Why aren't you dressed yet?"

"Dressed?"

"Arthur?" yelled a voice not too far from them.

"I found her Jenny!" The young man looked back at Faith. "Why aren't you dressed?"

Faith starred at him with a dumb look on her face.

He sighed in annoyance. He lifted, what looked like to Faith, a stick, said something in a strange language, and before Faith knew it, there was a soft red and gold glow around her. When she looked at her clothes she noticed something different. Black, old lady shoes. Black tights. A black skirt that went past her knees. A white collared shirt and a red jacket with golden button to top it off. Her hand went to her hair and she felt it up in a soft bun.

The two starred at each other. "Well?" the boy snapped.

"Huh?"

He sighed again. "Come along."

He grabbed her wrist and dragged her down the halls.

"Do you have any idea what you've put us through?" the boy growled at her.

"What?"

"Oh, don't play dumb Marriot!"

"Marriot?!"

The boy opened a door on the end of the train that Faith had not noticed before.

"Here you go Jenny. I have to go finish the cleaning."

"Thank you," answered a female voice.

An old woman came out from behind a wall. She looked angry, but that couldn't hide her smile. She walked up to Faith saying, "Don't mind him dear. Ol' Gerald always gets nervous before the kids arrive."

"Kids?" questioned Faith.

The woman smiled. "Well, there not _all _kids. I suppose I should call some of them young adults. Here dear. Would you please wash these out for me."

Faith got started on some dishes over the sink. She was about to ask another question, but the woman went on, "I've going to Hogwarts, there and back, mind you, my whole life. Now don't get me wrong, it's not that I can't get a job anywhere else, I mean I can. I just really like going there and back."

"Hogwarts?" Faith washed the dishes slowly.

"The school we're going to dear." She frowned. "You're not form around here dear are you?"

Faith shook her head.

Jenny rubbed her chin. Then she said, "Oh, you must be from America." She laughed. "That explains. Should of picked up o it sooner. Anyway, Hogwarts is the wizarding school in Britain. Dumbledore is the headmaster. Good man he is. But getting old." She frowned. "Young Harry Potter keeps him on his toes."

She popped some batter into an oven and began on some more treats.

"Harry Potter?" asked Faith. "Who's that?"

Right away Faith knew she had asked the wrong question. Jenny was giving her the same look she had seen time and time again. The _Are you crazy? _look, or, _You didn't mean that, right? _

Jenny set her spoon on the counter. "You _really _don't know who Harry Potter is?"

Faith, hesitantly, shook her head no.

"He's the boy who lived. Ring any bells?"

Faith really didn't want to upset Jenny anymore, so she just nodded and went back to the dishes.

A few hours later you could hear kids scrambling outside the train. Faith peaked out her window. She watched as parents and children ran, some walked, through the wall. Faith smiled every time she saw this. _Magic, _she would always think with excitement.

A little girl, she guessed twelve or eleven came through the wall next. She was a small brunette. Quite like Faith when she was that age. Faith waited for her parents to come through, but they never did. She looked at the girl's expression on her face. Faith knew that expression only too well. She was scared and nervous.

Faith walked out off the train and over to her. "Need some help?" she asked the girl.

The girl smiled shyly. "Please?" she asked.

Faith nodded. "Give me your things." She pushed them over to the storage compartment on the train and looked back at the girl and said, "Your things will be taken care of, trust me. Follow me." She took the small girl's hand and led her onto the train. "Want to sit here?" she offered.

The girl nodded. "Thank you."

"Your welcome," Faith nodded and walked away.

"Chrissy?" someone shouted.

Faith turned. So did the small girl.

"Gabby!" she shouted and rushed up to hug her.

"You're a witch to?!" shouted Gabby.

Chrissy nodded. "This is great! Come on, I've got a seat."

Faith smiled before going back to her work.

"We made it!" Ron sighed coming through the wall.

Hermione came in after him. She looked at her watch. "With fifteen minutes to spare. Harry!"

Harry coming running in followed by Ginny. "Wow! I didn't think we make it here early."

"This one goes in the book," Ginny commented. "Weasley's, Potter, and Granger: Early. . .For once. Come on let's get a seat."

In no less than fifteen minutes te train began to move. Faith stumbled over when she felt it. "We're moving," she whispered to herself. She found her balance and smiled. "We're moving!" she said louder. "Wahoo! We are moving! We are moving!" she sang as she danced, throwing her hands in the air and jumping up and down.

"Marriot? Marriot!"

Faith stopped and turned to Jenny. She smiled nervously. "Sorry. It's just, from what you told me about Hogwarts, I can't help it."

Jenny smiled and went back to her work, and Faith went back to her own.

As she began to prepair some more treats she thought about what Jenny had told her so far about Hogwarts. Trolls? Wizards? Witches? Potions? Flying horses? Broomsticks? People turning into animals?! Magic? Just the thought of that word made Faith smile. But there was one thing that faith couldn't stop thinking about.

Jenny had told her that only children with special gifts can get through the pillar. Faith knew what she was talking about. She said that witches and wizards usually show sign of special powers around the age of three. Muggle born children rarely or never show it until they get to school. Of course Faith had no idea what the word "muggle" meant.

But when she said that only children with special gifts get through the pillar Faith thought about how she got through it. She remembered saying, no, _chanting, _seems to fit better, _Make me disappear. _She remembered that feeling she got. She felt in control. So, since she got through the pillar, could that mean that she had her own special gifts?

Then Jenny told her how witches and wizards show early signs of magical gifts. Faith thought about signs she might of shown. The doors! She remembered having that same feeling of power when she ran into the station. _Open! _She had shouted. Not once but twice. She figured out that the doors on the train were not sensitive to sound because, if they were, they wouldn't need someone always standing there opening them.

As Faith put more treats in the oven she thought of her chant. _Make me disappear. _It sounded very familiar. A strange feeling came over her. She experienced something she never thought she would have to. A horrible flashback.

She was remembering one particular time when her father had come home drunk and was shouting to her and cursing. She knew what he wanted. He was carrying around the bottle. Like many times before.

Faith had hid in a closet. Her knees were so close to her chest she thought they would go right through. _Make me disappear, _she had been muttering ever since she heard him walk in. She had closed her eyes tight and thought hard. _Make me disappear. Make me disappear. Make me disappear._

Over and over again she repeated it. She could hear her father shouting for her. Cursing her out. Even though he didn't know where she was. As Faith heard him walk up the old, squeaky stairs she repeated, _Make me disappear, _louder. Slowly, she felt more in control of what she was saying and kept repeating it until finally, he opened the closet door.

Faith looked up with tears in her eyes at him. He father looked right at her, but instead of pulling her by her hair and nearly breaking her neck like he would usually do, he just cursed again and walked away.

Faith listened as he went downstairs and heard him shout, "WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU GIRL. . .!"

She didn't listen to him anymore. A new chant had come to her mind. _Go to sleep. Go to sleep. Forget about today, just go to sleep. Go to sleep. Go to sleep. Forget about today, just go to sleep. _

She had repeated that for what felt like hours to her. Long after her father had finally gone to bed she walked out of the closet and went downstairs to find her father passes out on the couch. The next morning as Faith got out of bed. Which was nothing more than an old blanket, he passed by her open door. Her whole body tensed up on instinct waiting for him to hit her. But he never did. He just looked at her for no more than a few seconds and walked away.

"Marriot? Marriot! MARRIOT!"

Faith jumped. Her hand slapped the plastic bowl with the batter she had been working on. The bowl flew into the air and came back down hard on top of her head. She breathed in and out hard.

"Jenny!" she gasped. She looked down at her clothes. "Oh, I am so sorry."

"It's all right dear," said Jenny. "Here. . ." She handed Faith a towel. "Go take a shower. I'd use magic but you look like you could use a break." She looked one more time at Faith. "I never saw anyone with enough strength to do _that." _

Faith took the towel, thanked Jenny and left.

"Hermione?" asked Harry.

"Yes?"

Harry looked up from her bag that he was looking through. "I didn't out my cloak in here did I?"

Hermione shrugged. "I'm not your mother."

Harry smiled. "I don't believe you sometimes. Well, it looks like I put my cloak in my trunk. Damn."

"Mum might of," said Ron. "Did you leave it out by Hermione's bag?" Harry nodded. "Then yeah. She went around last night putting a few things away for us."

"How do you know?" asked Ginny.

"She said so. Anyway, don't worry. Marigold, Cho and Draco haven't come for you yet."

Harry laughed. "True."

Harry got back into his seat. "Hullo, Harry," said a girlish voice.

"Spoke to soon," Ginny muttered in Harry's ear.

Marigold walked over and sat right next to Harry.

"Wow, Marigold," Hermione managed to get out. "You're looking. . ." She wanted to say "slutty", but managed to say, "Good."

Marigold flashed her an extremely white smile. Marigold Twit was not your average sixteen year old girl. She was. . ._above_ it. Her skin was perfect. _Way _to perfect. No tan lines. No nothing. The prefect color. Her eyes were the prefect blue. They were bluer than the sky, but not quite like the ocean. Her long legs complimented her huge breast and flat stomach. Her hair was the prefect blonde color. It had no other colors in it, like brown or tint of red in it. It is strictly _blonde. _Her face was the prefect shape and her lips weren't a faded pink like most people's. They were red.

She had no problem with her body. And no one really could deny it. Marigold Twit had the hottest body. Her breast and curves could easily be seen through her red tang top. Everyone in the cabin was sur the top was three sizes too small, maybe more because of the way it wouldn't go over her belly. Her blue jean, you could tell, was made for her and her body. It was made to show off her hips, and her hips only than flow at the end that came way over the knee, showing off her prefect legs. Then to finish it all off, red flip flops, with a french manicure.

Yip. There was no denying it. Marigold Twit was, beside Cho Chang also, was the hottest girl in school. Even Harry could feel his eyes crawling up her legs and wondering what exactly was under that skirt. And for that, he wanted to slap himself. Marigold was in Huffelpuff. That was the only thing keeping Harry and everyone else in his house sain.

"Oh my gosh!" she began. Harry knew where this was going. "I was at this dress store in London the other day and they had the _cutest _little pink dress there. You know, one with flowers on it and v-cut at the top. Ohmygosh! There was a white one, but my boobs were too big."

Hermione couldn't help but think, along with Ginny, how amazing it was what some girls will do to embarrass themselves. Harry and Ron thought right along with the,.

"So," Marigold said annoyingly. "Harry," she scooted back a little. "My how you have grown."

Harry wasn't sure what to say. Now he wished he had taken one of Dudley shirts to hide some of the muscle and tan he had gotten over the summer from her. _Here it comes, _he thought to himself.

"You know Harry," Marigold began again. Sh reached into her purple purse and pulled out a magazine with a picture of a guy on the front and showed it to him.

"Whatever you've heard Marigold," Harry said, "I am NOT gay."

She giggled again. Everyone in the cabin fought the earge to put their hands over their ears. "I know that silly. Look at this guy."

Harry pretended to do so. He looked at Hermione and she knew what hew as thinking.

"See? He's all muscle. I think if you just worked out a bit more you could look like him. And check out his tan!"

After hearing this Harry had to look at the guy, but he looked quickly at Marigold. "He probably took steroids."

Harry had no idea why Marigold liked this guy. Okay, so he didn't have HUGE muscles. But he had them. And his body was well toned. He could take a punch and it would be awhile before it hurt.

"Marigold," Harry heard Hermione say. "Could you PLEASE leave. The four of us have a few things we'd like to discuss."

"Surely anything Harry can tell you guys he can tell me." Marigold did something that made Harry and everyone else nearly throw up. She grabbed his hand.

"Whoa!" Harry shouted quickly dropping hers.

"Oh Harry!" she said briskly. "Come on."

She leaned her head in against his. Harry felt himself backing away from her. Apparently Marigold Twit had no shame. Her lips were puckered, her eyes were closed and-

"How cute."

Marigold stopped what she was doing and everyone else looked in the direction of the voice. Never had Harry ever been happier to see a Malfoy.

"Got a girlfriend Potter?" Draco asked. "Well, I will admit, she is cute." He looked at Hermione. "Cuter than others I suppose." He looked back at Harry. "Didn't think you were actually into blondes. Remember to invite me toy our wedding. Do you think your parents will approve? Oh wait that's right, you haven't GOT any parents." He nearly fell to the floor laughing.

Marigold stood up and took two steps forward. Draco stopped laughing. "Yes?"

She slapped him in his chest and shouted, "You're mean!"

Draco started laughing again. "This the best you can do Potter?"

"Be quiet you!" she shouted again. "He's already been through enough heart ache, what with his parents and all. His godfather died!" This was the last thing Harry needed, or even wanted. "He's very sensitive about these things you know!"

"_Sensitive?" _Draco wondered looking at Harry.

He looked back at Marigold and she said again, "His godfather died"- A crowd was beginning to from in the halls- "he doesn't need someone like you always around. He needs someone to love him and hold him. Just because your father"-

"MY father?" Draco asked. He looked ta Harry and Harry looked back. "My father has told me hundreds of things about your father Potter."

"ANS THEY ARE ALL LIES!" Harry shouted standing up.

"I beg to differ! Your father-!"

That was it. Harry had enough. He tackled Draco to the floor and punched him hard in the face. He was really mad at Marigold at the moment. She should not of said those things. Now everyone was going to think, _Potter, the woos! _He didn't care right now. All he wanted to do was hit Draco as hard as he could. He hated it when anyone talked about his family, unless it was him doing the talking. And he hated it when people treated him like such a baby.

Draco rolled over so he was on top of Harry throwing the punches. "HARRY!" someone shouted. Harry was sure it belonged to Ginny.

"GO GET JENNY!" he heard Ron shout.

Ron tired to get Draco off of Harry but was thrown back. "RON!" Hermione shouted. "HARRY! STOP THIS!"

"Listen to Granger, Potter," Draco growled, but only Harry could hear over the screaming. "Thought you were _sensitive!"_

"Not sensitive enough!" Harry shouted and he punched Draco again. But it wasn't enough.

"The lion is stronger now is it? It's the _snake!" _Draco hissed.

Harry kicked him hard in the stomach. That got him off. As soon as the two were about to tackle each other again they tripped. Their feet were glued to the floor. Everything stopped. Draco and Harry banged heads and got knocked backwards.

"ENOUGH OF THIS!" someone shouted. "YOU, MALFOY! COME WITH ME!"

Jenny picked Draco up by his ear. "Arthur, take young Potter to another bathroom so he can wash up. Dumbledore will be hearing about this. ALL OF YOU, BACK INSIDE!"

Everyone did as they were told. "Get in there!" Arthur shoved Harry in the bathroom all the way at the end of the first train.

Harry looked at himself in the mirror and nearly threw up. His lip was cut, his face was bruising, and his wrist felt broken. "Damn you Malfoy!"

He turned on the water. He bent over and stopped. He turned it off. He saw water on the floor near him. He looked up and saw a girl standing there with nothing on but a small towel.

Faith stepped out of the bathtub but stopped. She looked at the boy, or young man, standing before her and nearly screamed. But she had seen worse before.

The two starred at each other. Faith wished she hadn't taken so long. It didn't even feel like she had taken that long.

Harry's eyes traveled over Faith's body. Her long, wet hair framed her face. She bit her pink bottom lip and that had an effect on Harry that he never thought he would have. His eyes traveled down to her legs. He frowned. They were several cuts and scars on each leg. But he looked away from that and instead looked at how long they were. Long, and right now, looked very silky.

Faith felt her own green eyes studying Harry. The way his shirt hugged his body made it easy for Faith to see what underneath. And it made it even easier for her imagination to run wild. She shook he head. She had never had this kind of feeling come over her before.

The two looked up at each other. And their eyes locked. Harry noticed how green her eyes were and Faith noticed his own emerald ones. When she saw some blood drip from his lip she came back to her senses.

She tucked her towel in itself, grabbed his wrist and sat him down on the toilet. Harry rubbed his wrist. Faith didn't noticed that was the wrist he had hurt. She was busy looking in the cabinet for a first aid kit. She looked on the walls and spotted one. She grabbed it and went back to Harry.

She examined hi face and began to take care of his cuts. It wasn't really that big of a surprise why Faith knew this stuff. Her friends had been in a lot of fights. She was the only one who knew how to take care of their injuries. She was always the one with extra band-Aids. She was the one who had to read about this stuff since no one really cared if they needed stitches or not.

Neither of them talked. Harry let Faith do her work. Besides, he couldn't talk even if he wanted to. When ever Faith touched his face it out him in some sort of a trance. He felt like a zombie. Usually he never liked anybody babying him, and he always meant to tell Faith to stop, but when ever she touched his face again, he couldn't. He actually wanted to grab her hand and say, _Don't let go. _

Faith gasped. "What?" Harry asked. That was the first thing he had said to her.

"You're tear ducts got hit when he punched you," Faith stated.

"My what?"

Faith grabbed a washcloth and allowed it to soak in warm water for a few minutes. "Your tear ducts," she said turning to Harry again. "Their what make you cry. He took a really good hit on you. You know for someone who got into a fight that only lasted not even ten minutes, you sure got pretty beat up."

"How do you know it was less that ten minutes?" Harry asked her.

"I've seen a lot of fights," she answered and took the cloth out of the sink. "Just apply a warm cloth to your eye for fifteen minutes a day."

"How long?" Harry allowed her to set the cloth on his eye.

"Until the swelling goes down."

Harry grabbed Faith's wrist and lifted his other hand to feel his eye. Faith felt the tingling sensation in Harry's hand go up her arm. Much like when she found that stick with her mothers name on it, only this felt different somehow.

"Where's the swelling?" Harry asked her.

Now it was Faith's turn. She grabbed Harry's hand and led it up to his eye. "Feel that bump?"

"No."

"It's small."

A few more seconds and, "I feel it."

"Just wait till it goes down." Harry looked at faith and notice her smile. "You might to leave the cloth on for a few extra days just to be sure."

Harry smiled back. "Thank you."

Faith's smile got bigger. "Oh. The cut by your lip might bleed a little more tonight. The one under your eye is good, and I'm not sure about the scar on your head. Did you always have that?"

Harry's eyes widen. But he answered, "Yes."

Silence.

"Where are you from?"

"America."

"Oh."

More silence.

"When did you get here?"

"A few days ago."

"Are you living here now, or just visiting?"

Faith bit her lip but smiled and answered, "I live here."

"Cool."

"Yeah."

Even more silence.

"Well I gotta," the two said at the same time standing up. They looked at each other and laughed.

"See you around?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, I guess so."

Harry went for the door.

i know the ending was chessy, but i have been working on it for the past. . .it feels like the past day! Anyway, like i said before, i want you guys to see a little mor of Faith. the "real her." hope you liked it!


	7. A New Home

I don't own anything

I Love You

Chapter-7-A New Home

"Headmaster!"

Dumbledore lifted his head from his paperwork. "Hello Hagrid. Snape. McGonagall. How are you Remus? I hope that new medicine is working out for you."

"No time for introductions sir," said Remus.

"Oh?" Dumbledore lifted a brow. "Why not? I was just about to conjure up some tea and sandwiches as a snack. Figured I might as well have more quiet dinner before Potter, Granger and the Weasley's show up." He laughed at his joke, but when he saw how hard everyone else's face remained he asked, "What do you know that I don't? . . .For once."

The Professor's looked at each other. McGonagall sighed. "Fine. I'll tell him." She sighed and looked at the professor. "Albus, we think you should know by now." Dumbledore nodded for her to continue. "It's. . . Faith, sir."

Dumbledore frowned. "The young third year? Faith Pillat of Ravenclaw? What? Will she not be joining us this year?"

McGonagall shook her head. "She's on the train now sir. Faith Green."

Dumbledore's eyes widened and he stood. "You don't mean"-

McGonagall nodded. "I do sir," she said quickly. "The daughter of Marie Feathergood. Faith Marie Feathergood."

Dumbledore was lost for words. "Are you sure?"

"We've all confirmed it sir," said Snape.

"Lock the door!" Dumbledore said with a wave of his hand. Hagrid obeyed. He took out his wand and conjured up a silencing charm on his office. Then he looked back at the others and said, "We will be careful. Voldemort already knows we have a Potter. He does not need to know that we have a Feathergood to. Snape, Remus. I need you two to put aside your differences for one night. Go and get Feathergood's prophesy. We can not afford to loose it. McGonagall, I want you to go get Feathergood. I'll get a someone to deal with the ceremony incase you are back after it."

"You're done dear," Jenny said giving Faith a pat on the back.

"Thank you," Faith smiled.

"And here you go."

Jenny put a sack of something jingly into Faith's hand.

"What's this?" she asked.

"Your pay."

"Pay? You mean like. . . money?"

Jenny smiled. "Of course dear." Her voice lowered. "Don't tell anyone, but I gave you a little extra."

"Thank you," Faith smiled back.

"And here. . ." Jenny handed Faith, what looked like to Faith a bathrobe.

"What's this?" she asked.

"Your robes. I noticed you didn't have any. Good night."

Jenny shoved Faith out the door and onto the platform with her bag and other things. Faith looked around her. She noticed everyone there wearing the black robe. She quickly put her own on hoping to blend in a little and shoved her money in her bag.

"She payed me in dimes?" Faith wondered out loud as she heard the bag jingle. She threw on the robe and noticed it wasn't as think as your usual bath robe. "Nice!" she smiled and began looking around. "Excuse me?" she said to the people as she passed.

But they all new what they were doing and didn't really feel like helping anybody. "O'er here!" someone shouted. "Firs' years!"

Faith lifted her head. A huge man with a beard towered over the rest. "Who is that?!" Faith shouted.

"Hagrid," said a male voice.

Faith turned again. A short, stubby boy with black hair had answered her. Faith looked at his robe and noticed a picture of a lion on it. "I'm Neville," he said giving Faith his hand. "Haven't seen you around. You new?"

"Faith," Faith answered taking it. "Yes, I am new. . .I guess. . .What's that?" she asked pointing to the picture of the lion, hoping to change the subject and quick.

Neville looked at the picture then back at Faith. "You're definitely not a local are you?" he joked. "It's my house."

"House?"

"Yeah. Here in Hog"-

"Last chance for the carriage!" someone shouted. "I gotta go. Come with me."

"Uh. . .okay," Faith agreed. She got into one of the carriages. "Whoa!" she gasped when they started moving. "How are we moving?"

"I guess it's good thing you don't see them," Neville told her.

"Why?"

"Only those who have seen death can see them," said an unknown voice.

Faith gasped again. But Neville said, "Hey Luna."

"Hey yourself," said a pretty girl. She popped into the moon light.

Faith backed away a little. Luna's eyes seem to go right through you. She noticed she had the same picture of a lion her robes like Neville.

"You're from the states, right," Luna questioned Faith.

Faith felt it she had to answer Luna. Like Luna was the queen of England, because if she didn't, her head would be chopped off on the spot. "Yes," she answered weakly.

"Where?"

"Chicago. It's in Illinois. Not the best place to live."

"So I've heard," said Luna in a misty voice. "Anyway, what house are you in? Oh, wait, I'm sorry, you just got here. You don't have one yet." She sighed. "I don't know why but they insist on sorting anybody new. They won't take you're word for it on which house you were in before. Unless you're here for competition or something. Speaking of which, which house were you in before?"

"How do you know I'm new?" Faith asked. She surprised herself.

"I saw you and Neville talking. Nobody talks for THAT long once they get here. We usually just go to where we need to go," Luna explained. 'Anyway, what house were you in?"

"Gryffindor," Faith answered the only thing she knew. She quickly changed the subject by asking, "Who's 'they'?"

"The professors of this school," Neville answered.

Faith looked out her window. "What's the field for?"

"Quiditch," Neville and Luna answered at the same time.

"Oh." Faith leaned back and thought about what Jenny had told her about the sport. "Who plays what?" she asked remembering that their were two?. . .no. . .three?. . .Faith rolled her eyes at herself. Who cared how many positions there were.

"Well," Neville began answering her, "the Gryffindor team is Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Rebecca something or other, Jessie Plain, Anther Rebecca. . .Thorn? Yeah Rebecca Thorn. And it was Harry Potter, but Ginny plays his part now. And there's someone else. . .can't remember. They're new. From Drumstrong." (Sp?)

"Marigold Twit," Luna answered.

"Oh yeah." Neville said, "Funny how she never got the accent, don't you think?"

Luna shrugged. "Not really. Could care less." Noticing the confused look on Faith's face, Luna added, "She's new. But she made it no secret that she's here. Everyone knows her."

"Yeah, she's always on Harry," Neville answered. "You can't miss her. She's in a uniform that's too tight for her and her hair really sticks out in a crowd. It's a wonder why she got into Gryffindor really. I mean"-

Luna, very loudly, cleared her throat and starred Neville down.

Neville coughed. "I mean. Wait till you meet her."

Faith nodded. The carriage came to a sudden, unexpected halt. Faith nearly fell over. Neville grabbed her wrist and Luna caught her by her shoulders. Faith looked into Luna's eyes and noticed how she couldn't tear herself away from them. But then, Luna smiled. And Faith decided she liked her smile. And now, she liked Luna. A lot.

"You'll get used to it," Luna told her and lifted her back up.

"Thanks," Faith muttered quietly.

Neville opened the door and waited for Faith and Luna. "What year are you?" Luna asked Faith as she jumped out. "I'm in my fifth, and Neville is in his sixth."

Faith remembered how Jenny had told her that you needed seven years of school before you could use any magic outside of it.

"Sixth," was the first thing she blurted.

"Cool," Neville smiled. "This way."

And he began leading them.

"Such a gentlemen," Faith whispered to Luna as they walked. "The conversation. getting the door for us, helping us out, and now, leading us."

"You never had a boy, or young man, I should say, do things like that for you?" Luna asked.

"No."

"Oh."

"But I will admit," Faith said again, "_I_ would rather be the one who leads."

Luna smiled again and Faith couldn't help but smile back. "You sound like a Gryffindor."

They entered the castle. Faith nearly fell behind. She had never been in a castle before, and she couldn't believe at the sight that stood before her right now. Her and more than a few hundred other kids were about to enter through a pair of large wooden doors when she heard someone shout, "FAITH GREEN!"

Everyone stopped and Faith felt her cheeks burn. "That you?" Neville asked Faith.

"_How_ do they know my name already?" Faith asked him.

"They know _everyone," _Neville told her.

"Go on," said Luna. "We'll catch up later."

"FAITH GREEN!" someone shouted again.

This time, a different voice shouted, "Faith green, Professor McGonagall would like a word with you."

Faith, shyly, stepped forward. A girl, who seemed about her age, with wavy brown hair, and strict brown eyes stepped towards her. "Faith Green?" she asked.

Faith nodded. She couldn't find her voice.

The girl pointed. "Professor McGonagall would like a word with you."

Faith nodded.

"Alright everyone keep going!" the girl shouted again.

"In trouble on the first day?" Faith heard.

"She's better than Potter," she heard a familiar voice whisper.

Faith looked up into the eyes of an elderly woman. The strange, medieval outfit she wore was dark emerald. She had a tall pointed hat on the top of her head and she looked at you with blue eyes over her rimmed glasses. Her lips were set in a thing line.

As soon as she was as level as she could get with her, Faith forced her self her to be brave. She straightened up and looked right into the woman's eyes. It didn't take much for her to say, "Yes mam?"

As soon as she said those words the woman's thin lips set into a large smile. Her blue eyes sparkled. She suddenly seemed twenty years younger. Maybe even more. Faith could have sworn on her life that her eyes looked glazed. What could she want to cry about? Did her voice really sound that bad?

Whatever it was that made this woman want to cry it was over within seconds. Her lips were thin again and the wrinkles were back. Her eyes were stern and showed no mercy. "Come with me," she said. Faith obeyed and followed her. "By the way, I am Professor McGonagall. I teach transfiguration here at Hogwarts."

"Oh," was all Faith said.

"Who do you think that girl was?" Ginny asked Hermione as they sat waiting for the first years.

"Who knows," Hermione told her. "But right now, I'd like to know where Professor Dumbledore is. Perhaps ah had a meeting with that girl. Harry?"

"Yes?"

"Are you alright? You seem very quiet."

Harry nodded. "I'm fine." He looked at where all the teachers usually sat, looked back at Hermione and asked, "Where do you think everyone is? Hagrid, Snape, Remus, even Madam Promfrey isn't there."

The large wooden doors opened. Everyone was surprised at what they saw. Instead of a regular professor leading the students into the great hall it was Madam Promfrey.

Ron looked at Harry and said, "Well there's one."

When they reached the front of the hall Madam Promfrey turned to everyone and said simply, "I will be taking over the sorting ceremony tonight." And she began going down the list.

Faith felt like it was taking forever to get where ever they were going. But in the long run, she did not care at all. The castle she was in was too inviting. She couldn't stop looking around. She figured the professor that she know followed hadn't noticed anything.

But the whole way, Professor McGonagall couldn't stop smiling. _Just like her mother, _she kept thinking to herself. She wished she got a closer look at her features.

"Here we are," to Faith's relief, the professor finally spoke.

Faith looked at where they stood. There were no doors. Only open wall on one side, a closed wall on the other, and a statue of gargoyle right in front of her. She couldn't stop herself. She asked, "Excuse me professor."

Professor McGonagall turned to her with her thin lips.

"Where exactly is here?"

Professor McGonagall turned towards the gargoyle, she said, "Hershey," and to Faith's surprise she didn't jump back. She just starred with her mouth hanging open. The gargoyle came to life and jumped out of their way. It was strange to Faith. It was like she knew what was going to happen all along. It was like this was nothing new to her. Like. . .like. . .someone had taught her about this type of thing a very long time ago. And by "thing" she thought "magic."

"Follow me," Professor McGonagall said with out looking at Faith.

Faith obeyed. They climbed up a spiral stair case and stopped at a wooden door. The professor didn't need to knock. They heard, "Come in professor."

Professor McGonagall opened the door, walked in first, then waited for Faith. The two stood at the now closed door for a moment and waited. "Albus," Professor McGonagall asked the air around her. "Where are you."

"Right here."

Faith looked up. A very old man wearing red colored medieval clothing descended down the stairs. Faith thought that he would trip over his long white beard. He wore a tall pointed red hat and Faith wondered how the could honestly walk with all the robes he was wearing.

Wait a minute? "Robes"? Faith thought to herself. _Is that what they are?_ Faith wanted to roll her eyes at herself but she didn't. The idea of these people wearing colorful robes as their everyday clothes did not seem so farfetched anymore. It really didn't. The color purple came to her mind. She suddenly thought that purple would be a very nice color for the robes they wore.

It was weird really. Ever since Faith arrived at this castle she suddenly felt. . .complete! As cheesy as that sounded it's true. She felt like she had no mysteries in her life. Like this place, by just being in it, gave her all the answers she would ever need.

"Glad you like it here," said an old voice.

Faith looked up and saw the old man towering over her. "I am Professor Albus Dumbledore. The headmaster here at Hogwarts." He stuck out his hand and Faith took it. "And you are. . .?"

"You should know," Faith said before she could stop herself. She dropped his hand quickly and said, "I mean. . .I'm sorry sir. . .I didn't mean to"-

Laughter suddenly filled the air. Faith frowned. "O! I am sorry my dear. You are right, I should know. And know I do. Faith Green? Isn't that what everyone called you back home."

Faith felt her head moving up and down.

"What about Feathergood?" Dumbledore pressed on.

Faith's eyes popped out of her head.

"Your mothers maiden name, correct?"

"How do you know?" Faith whispered.

Dumbledore pretended not to hear her. He said instead, "Strange. Your birth certificate says, _Faith Maire Feathergood."_

Faith couldn't hold it anymore. She had to ask, "You knew my mother?"

Dumbledore said the first thing that came to his mind. He was dealing with a teenager who never knew her mother. He had to trust his instinct on this one. So he said, "Yes, I knew her. And your father."

"_How_?!"

"Maybe you should sit down. Professor McGonagall, you may leave."


	8. Feathergood

I don't own anything

A/N; --------- hey guys. okay, i noticed how for Marigold Twit I put how she was in Huffelpuff in chapter six, and Gryffindor in chapter seven, just so ya know, she is in HUFFELPUFF!!!! sorry about that. i tend to get ideas as i write and as idea came to mind, but that screwed everything up. anyway, sorry about that. "MARIGOLD TWIT" is in HUFFELPUFF house. and no, she isn't on the quiditch team. SORRY!

I Love You

Chapter-8-Feathergood

Faith knew exactly what she wanted to say. So, she said it. "_She went here_?! When? Why? What about my father? How did they meet? Did they even meet here? _Feathergood? _Where the heck did that come from?"

"I'm not sure what all to tell you," Dumbledore thought out loud. "I'm not sure what all you can handle."

"What?" yelled Faith. "I can handle it. I am a big girl. Sixteen! I can handle anything!"

Dumbledore held up his hand to silence her. But when even that didn't work he finally shouted, "Feathergood!"

Faith stopped in mid sentence. "Sorry sir," she mumbled.

Dumbledore smiled. "I'm not sure where to begin"-

"How 'bout when my mom came here?" Faith suggested quickly.

"Yes," said Dumbledore. "Back in the seventies, your mother was in her fourth year when she came here."

"Where was it where she used to go?" Faith asked again.

"Please Miss Feathergood, let me continue."

Faith relaxed in her chair and allowed Dumbledore to continue. For now.

"She was going to a magic school in America, but she came here because of her father's death from a sudden heart attack. Her mother could not afford to send her to school"-

"So what then?"

"I am getting there. I heard about Miss Feathergood in the American Wizard papers. She had amazing gifts in potions, and in her charms class. I wanted her to continue her schooling, so her mother and I talked it over and your mother came here."

"But why did you want my mother?"

"Like I said, she had an amazing gift in potions and charms. I wanted to see her gifts grow. Of course, I wasn't the headmaster then. Professor Tiblet was. It wasn't that hard to convince the man that we should allow your mother to come. A lot of school's wanted her. They figured it would look good."

"Is that what you figured?"

"No. I also saw your mothers leadership skills. Believe me Faith, before your mother came this school was a mess. Professor Tiblet, myself, and the other professor's tried to get things in order. We needed new books. Our students were starting fights all the time. Not to mention the professors were very short tempered. So she helped out with that."

"So. . .you needed her?"

"No."

"This isn't making any sense. First you say she's smart, and that'll make the school look good, then you say how this school was messed up. It sounds like you needed her."

Faith hated using words like "needed" and "was." It kept reminding her of how she would never see her mother again.

"I am getting there. Anyway, we had another young man who was getting ready to graduate. Steven Green. He was two years older than your mother, and he was extremely smart."

"Dad? Smart?"

"Yes. He was very good in transfiguration. But not that good in history class. I have heard rumors that he could change into an owl whenever he wished."

"Steven Green? We are thinking about the same guy, right?"

Dumbledore nodded. "I assure you. Anyway, the rest of this part is simple. Your mother graduated, and ran away with your father back to the states with him. Even though it was against her mothers wishes. Not to mention my own."

"Why would she marry my dad?"

"Understand this Faith. Whenever a new witch, wizard, sorcerers, or anyone else in our world is born, a new prophecy is made. Just for that one person."

"Prophecy?"

"Yes. Once in awhile I do look at them. And I came across your mothers one day and decided to have a look. Now, understand this, I thought I would read something like. . ." he thought. . . "A doctor, or, if you will, a healer. Maybe even a famous writer. Possibly someone who enjoyed traveling just for fun." He sighed and shook his head. "But. . ."

"But what?" Faith urged him to go on.

"I'm not sure."

"Yes you are! Tell me!" Dumbledore gave her a look that made Faith apologize again.

"Fine." He nodded. "You see Faith, not everyone is meant to do good in life. Some people are meant to die."

He stopped there. Faith was afraid of what she was going to hear next, but he wanted him to keep going. She needed to know this. Okay, so maybe the guy wasn't giving her a lot of information at once. But she was thankful for that. She could barley handle the fact that she was in a magic school. It wasn't that she was scared or anything. She was excited. She wanted to learn all she could.

Sensing this from Faith, Dumbledore continued. "Her mother was meant to die."

Tears made it hard for Faith to see anything. Dumbledore was becoming a blur.

"For you," he finished.

Now she couldn't see anything at all. She allowed the tears to fall freely down. "Why?" she whispered.

"Your father had his own prophesy to," said Dumbledore. "His was actually to overcome someone that was becoming more and more powerful."

"Who?"

"Voldemort."

That name made Faith jump. She didn't know why. She suddenly heard a woman screaming in her head and fell off her chair. Dumbledore rushed to her side. Faith grabbed her head and screamed.

"STOP!" she hollered. "_STOP_! **STOP!**"

She felt that feeling of being in control again and the voice faded. Dumbledore helped back into her chair. It had only lasted a second but seemed to take forever.

"What was that?" Faith panted as Dumbledore gave her a glass of cool water.

"Memories," he answered sitting in own chair.

"Can't they be good?" she asked.

"They can be."

"Then why aren't they." She set the glass on his desk. "I mean, ever since I got here it's been nothing but bad memories."

"But a few good feelings," he pointed out.

Faith leaned back in her seat. He was right. She felt at home here in the castle. "Now what about dad, and that. . .who was it again?"

"Voldemort."

Faith felt a headache coming on to her, but she fought it and in a minute it was nothing. Dumbledore smiled to her, like he knew what she had just tried. "Go on," she told him.

"Yes, of course." He cleared his throat. "Like I said. Your father was supposed to destroy Voldemort. But he never did. He couldn't."

"Why not?"

"I do not know. But I do know, that whatever it was, it made him join Voldemort and. . .and. . ."

"And what?"

"Nothing. I. . .nothing. It doesn't matter."

"Yes it does!" Faith shouted again. "This is my family. I can take it!"

"This, I don't think you can."

"Why?"

"That black book you found at the airport," said Dumbledore.

"How did you know about that?"

"How else did you get here?"

"Right," Faith nodded. She reached into her bag and pulled out the black book she had found and gave it to him.

"How do you know I want to see it?" Dumbledore asked her.

Faith shrugged. "You're too obvious."

Dumbledore smiled. "I don't want it. Nor do I need it. But you, Miss Feathergood, will need it."

"But there's nothing in it." Faith flipped through the pages to show him what she meant. "See? Nothing! Blank!"

"It's a magic book," Dumbledore told her. "You'll figure it out."

Faith nodded. Though she did not fully understand. She put the book back in her bag. "Ow!" she screeched.

"What is it?"

"This stick thing," Faith answered pulling it out. She threw it on his desk. "It's hot." Dumbledore examined it. Faith didn't bother asking why he wasn't getting burned. "It was my moms. Her name is right there." Dumbledore flipped it over and noticed the name. "What is it?" Faith asked.

"A wand."

"Wand? You mean like a magicians wand?"

Dumbledore laughed. "Not quiet." he waved it and his window broke.

"Whoa!" Faith gasped. "Cool!"

Dumbledore waved the wand again while muttering something int hat strange language, and the window pieces flew back to where they belonged. He looked back at Faith's opened mouth, and saw it soon turn into a bright smile.

Faith looked at him. Dumbledore said, "You look _exactly _like your mother when you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Smile."

"Oh." Silence followed. Then Faith asked. "So now what?"

"Well. . .Now the big question for you is, do you plan on staying here?"

"Staying?" Faith gasped. "Here? In. . .Hog. . .hog. . ."

"Hogwarts."

"Yeah! Hogwarts?! Why would I do that? I mean, do I have to, will it"-

"You do not have to Feathergood," Dumbledore said quickly.

"Before we get into wether I want to stay or not," Faith told him a bit rudely, "let me ask something. Why do you keep calling me 'Feathergood'?"

Dumbledore smiled. "I was waiting for you to ask." He got up and walked over to one of his bookshelves. He pulled one out and brought it back to his desk. He opened it and handed Faith a sheet of paper. "That's why," he said at Faith's opened mouth, once again. "I take it you never saw this."

Faith shook her head. "Never." She starred at her birth certificate. There it was, in bold, fancy writing, **_Faith Marie Feathergood._**__ "Faith wasn't sure what to say. She looked at Dumbledore and asked, "How did you get this? Why didn't my dad ever tell me? I thought I was a Green. Just a Green. Why did he keep this from me."

Faith suddenly felt a new rush of power go through her. Not a lot. But enough to make her nervous. It was like she found a piece to the puzzle in her life. Actually, she did.

Dumbledore answered her, "That is something that you are going to have to find out on your own." Faith starred at him hard. Dumbledore was now very serious. "If you wish to stay I promise, you will find the answers to all your questions. But, if you leave, I promise you, it will haunt you for the rest of your life. That black book you found, the magic in it, will never work. Your father will never tell you everything you want to know. He'll kill you first."

Faith glared at him. How would he know about what her father was like? How would he know about her home, which was over five-thousand miles away? But either way, she knew that she could never go back. Her father _would _kill her before she even walked in through the door. Not only that, she felt it necessary now to stay.

She sighed and nodded. "I'm staying."

Dumbledore did not smile. He merely nodded and got up from his seat. He walked over to another shelf and pulled down an old hat. He sat back down and said to Faith, "There are four houses. Gryffindor the lion; brave and loyal," he explained slowly. "Ravenclaw the Raven; the clever and the wise. Huffelpuff, the badger . ." He hesitated. ". . .the different ones I suppose. And Slytherin the snake; those who would do anything for power. We use this hat and sort every first year." Faith nodded. "Today being Friday, you got lucky. I will give you some money and send you to Diagon Alley with one of your house prefects. Now about what year you will be in, I will have to give you a test. Don't worry, it will be simple. How old are you?"

"Sixteen."

"Very well. Come back to me on Sunday at noon, we will discuss more about the school then."

He got up once again and set the hat upon Faith's head. Right away the hat shouted:

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Sorry guys. this was kind of short. and it may have not made a lot of sense right now, but that's okay, it will in the end. promise.


	9. Diagon Alley

I don't own anything

I Love You

Chapter-9-Diagon Alley

Faith's mouth dropped open. Although she wasn't sure why. Gryffindor? She had no idea what to expect. And she still wasn't sure what everyone meant by "house." Dumbledore took the hat off her and set it back on the shelf. He took out a sheet of paper and wrote something down. Then he gave it the huge red bird in the room, who flew out of the window.

She looked at him and said, "Gryffindor? So. . .what happens now?"

"Well, we still have an hour," he told her, "would you like something to eat?"

Faith nodded. "Please."

Dumbledore waved his hand over his desk and a plate of sandwiches, along with two goblets of some odd juice that Faith had never seen, appeared. Faith went for one of the turkey ones. She listened as Dumbledore told her a few things about the school and her house. He told her about the house prefects. Faith was sure that Hermione Granger was the one who had called her name earlier. He explained Quiditch, and the idea of such a dangerous game excited her. He told her a little bit about the other houses. Not much about Huffelpuff though. Faith guessed there wasn't really anything to say. She smiled when Dumbledore told her so.

"It truly is a boring house," he said with a smile. "Don't tell them I told you so."

"What about the ghost?" Faith asked. She wasn't sure if she believed him on this. Ghost? She had never seen one. Let alone talked about them.

"Each house has its own ghost," he told her. "Hermione Granger, who will take you to Diagon Alley tomorrow, will tell you more."

Faith nodded. They talked a bit more until finally, Dumbledore escorted her to Gryffindor tower. "Why is Gryffindor so important?" Faith asked they walked.

"What makes you say that?" Dumbledore asked her.

"It's the way you talked about the houses and compared them," she answered.

"No house is more special than the other," he told her. "Although, the majority of great wizards and witches were once in Gryffindors house."

They walked a long time. Finally, what felt like it took forever, they arrived at a portrait. Dumbledore turned to Faith and said, "Remember, I have already owled Hermione Granger about taking you to Diagon Alley and I have already given her the money."

"Why give it to her?" asked Faith.

"Muggle money and wizarding money are completely different. For now, if anyone asks, just tell them you are a sixth year. Like I said before, I will be giving you a test. It will be easy."

"But I've never done anything like this before," she said. "How will I know the answers?"

Dumbledore didn't answer her. "Would you like to speak the password?"

"What is it?"

He told her simply, "Hershey disc."

"Hershey disc?" asked Faith.

"It a new kind of chocolate they came out with," Dumbledore answered with a smile. "I am now very fond of them. But I still do enjoy lemon drops." He looked at the portrait of the fat lady before them. "Wake up!" he demanded but was gentle about it.

Faith's eyes grew as big as saucers. The fat lady in her pink dress moved! She looked at Dumbledore and complained, "With all do respect headmaster it is very late."

"I understand, and do apologize."

The fat lady nodded. She turned to Faith who had her jaw hanging open. It took Faith a moment to realize the painting was _really _looking at her. She quickly shut her mouth. The fat lady looked back at Dumbledore who said, "Don't ask, then certainly do not tell." He turned to Faith and said, "Go ahead, give her the password."

"Hershey disc," said Faith.

"Welcome to Gryffindor tower," the portrait said as she swung open.

Faith looked at Dumbledore and said, "Goodnight. And thank you."

"Goodnight," he said back. "And you are most certainly welcome. Before you go to bed tonight, try and figure out that book. Now, just walk in, go to the hall on your right and up. The third door you see is your room."

"I am about to close sir," said the portrait.

"Of course, forgive me. There is set of pajamas that the school has given you. Sorry, they may be a little old fashioned."

Faith nodded and thanked Professor Dumbledore again before disappearing. Her mouth opened in awe as she looked around the common room. A fireplace, a couple of couches, a love seat a red cushioned chair and windows all about the room. Faith threw herself onto the couch. She smiled. This was even better that on the train. She almost fell asleep right there, had it not been for the voices she heard outside.

She gasped in a little air and stood up to go to her room. Quickly she threw her bag on a bed that had nothing on it. Unlike the others that did. She crept back down and listened to the same voice that had called her when Professor McGonagall was looking for her. She looked behind the stone wall and sure enough, Faith had guessed the girls name by now, Hermione Granger was giving her speech to at least one hundred other kids. Faith guessed they were all knew. Like her. Only, they were in the right year and they understood Hogwarts better.

She went back up to her room hoping to change. But when she saw the old nightgown and how hot it looked like it would make her, she decided on wearing her own clothes. She changed into something different. Old pants that she hadn't worn in a year, and an old blue t-shirt. She quickly brushed her teeth and put up her hair.

She went back to her bed, closed the curtains around it and pulled out the black book. She opened it and began flipping through the pages hoping for some sort of direction or clue on how to use the book. But there was nothing she could find. Not even an ink drop. She threw back into her bag hard. She didn't know what she could accomplish by that, but it did help some how. Faith looked again in her bag and pulled out the stick, which she now knew was a wand, and waved it about in the air. She was about to say, "Abracadabra," just to see what would happen, when her room door opened.

"Someone in here?" Faith was sure that was Hermione Granger's voice.

She wasn't sure what to say. But she really didn't have to say anything. She heard someone walking closer to her bed and then finally open up her curtains. Sure enough, it was Hermione Granger. Her brown eyes starred at Faith with a hint of anger and frustration. But then, very quickly, they softened.

Hermione turned back to the others girls and said, "It's alright. The rest of you get to sleep." The girls did as they were told. Hermione stayed where she was. She looked at Faith and began, "Sorry about that."

"It's fine," Faith told her quietly.

Hermione stuck out her hand, "I'm Hermione Granger. The Gryffindor House Prefect. And you must be Faith Feathergood."

Faith shook Hermione's hand. "I am."

Faith examined Hermione. Mainly her uniform. The one she would be wearing soon. One she wished she didn't need to wear. Faith had never worn a uniform before, the idea seemed a bit too farfetched. For her anyway.

"Well," Hermione began in a very business like matter, "I have been given specific instructions to take you to Diagon Alley and help you get your school things."

Faith wasn't sure if she liked this girl. She seemed so persistent. Organized. Strict. Stern. Not to mention a little too bookish. Faith could tell by the three heavy books she now carried.

"We'll leave at around. . .noonish?" Hermione wondered. Faith nodded. "Good. Just so you know, breakfast is at eight. Good night."

As soon as Hermione left and closed the curtains behind her tightly, Faith fell into a deep sleep.

_A man rushed into an old hospital room. In fact, it didn't seem that people used this hospital at all. It had no lights. Only candles. There was one large window in which you could see a forest. But even as anyone examined the room closer, you could see that it wasn't a hospital room at all, it was an old colonial house. The blood and a crying baby gave it away as a hospital. _

_"Where is she?" cried the man, who seemed oddly familiar. _

_Another, hooded figure pointed to the bed in front of him. The man rushed over to a woman holding onto a bundle of blankets. She was very pretty. Slim, long chestnut hair and full lips. She had a pointy nose and her face was shaped perfectly. _

_"No!" she cried suddenly and pulled the bundle closer to her breast. "Leave us alone! Steven, do something!"_

_The man just stood there. He shook his head then looked back at the cloaked figure. "Our debt is payed. Please, let us go!"_

_The hooded figure shook its head. _

_"What?" cried the man. "Why? We're done. Over with. _Our dept is payed. _Please enough of this torture. Let us go on in peace. For our daughter."_

_"I can not do that," said the figure. "You'll be leaving us and Lord Voldemort with too much power. More than you had before. Enough to destroy us." The figure walked up to the man. "We can not have that now can we?" he asked as he drew closer and closer. . . ._

Faith shot up in her bed opened her mouth to scream but nothing came out. She quickly pulled away her curtains and got out of her bed. She glanced out the window and noticed the sun was barley up. She guessed it was around five in the morning, maybe earlier. A good time for Faith to squeeze in a quick shower. It took Faith five minutes to wash, ten to dress, and fifteen to dry her hair.

She was about to walk out of the bathroom, dry and smelling good, when an idea crossed her mind, One, that this time she was going to do. She was going to look at herself in the mirror. She locked the door behind her and began to take off her clothes. She thought of her dream and of the woman she saw. The woman who seemed so oddly familiar. Oh, she was so beautiful. Her hair, her lips, her slim body, but those eyes. They were so green, like Faith's. But so sad, and scared looking. Much like her own when she had lived with her father.

After taking off her clothes she looked into the full length mirror. Her mouth dropped open. No way could her body look like that after her father had nearly starved her to death. Honestly, what kept the meat on her bones? Maybe it was all the nights he had gone to Pops' house to eat. Somehow, he had always found a way to feed her. Even if it was only rice for dinner. Her green eyes examined her body. From the top of her head to the very bottoms of her feet. Literally.

Her hair was a chocolate color. It was wavy and flowed past her shoulders almost reaching her mid back. It was soft, fluffy, light, all those good things. And it wasn't too hard to notice the only two Carmel strips she had that clung to her cheeks. Her cheeks. . .they were rosy, and the rest of her complexion couldn't look better for someone who never got a lot of sun. Her skin was darker than someone with a fair complexion. Her eyes, those green eyes had never been so bright. Her nose was pointed, and since she had put vaseline on her lips, they had never seemed so fuller and pinker. Indeed, her's were the fullest lips she had ever seen.

She knew girls at school who would spend what little time they had applying makeup to their faces to enhance themselves. As Faith studied her lips and eyes she realized, with her long eyelashes, she didn't need mascara, eyeliner, or even lip gloss. Her face was neatly shaped.

Next, her middle. The part that was always bruised and hurting the most. Not only did her father beat her there most of the time, but she had endure monthly cramps which were made worse when ever her father hit her there during that time. But now, she could see her stomach. And she could look at her breast and curves with no shame. Because she always wore baggy clothes she never knew what they looked like underneath. But no doubt about it, they were beautiful. Her breast made her think she was very gifted for a girl her age. They were lifted and now had no bruises what so ever. Making them even more seductive. Her waist slim and no trouble showing itself as she stood there naked. And down to her hips. Not wide, small, but still noticeable, with the right kind of jeans on.

Faith couldn't help but smile to herself. A word crossed her mind that never did before when her father called her "ugly," "worthless," and "skinny."

_Seductive. _

That was the word that came to her mind. Any girl in her school could use slim waist and extremely gifted breast to get any guy they wanted. Last, her legs. Faith decided that those were the best thing about her. Besides her full pink lips that is. They were long, a healthy color, and, right now smooth. All those years of always running had done something to them.

Faith looked at her body one more time before throwing her clothes back on and opening the door. "Oh!" someone squealed.

"Oh," Faith repeated.

"I am so sorry," said Hermione. "I didn't realize you were up."

"It's fine," said Faith. Something about Hermione on this morning made Faith think that she really wasn't that bad after all. Maybe it was the way she laughed at herself just now.

"I didn't think you were up," Hermione went on, "I heard you had a long night."

"No really," Faith repeated, "it's fine."

Hermione nodded. She then sighed and said, "No, it's not." Faith frowned. "Listen Faith, about last night, I'm sorry. It's just, I'm a prefect, and last night was just hectic. I felt really bad when I went to bed last night thinking that you thought I was a total jerk. Really, I'm not. At least I try not to be." She laughed and that made Faith smile. "Harry and Ron would tell you different."

"Harry and Ron?" Faith questioned.

Hermione pulled Faith over to her bed and they both sat down. "My two best friends. Ron's a prefect this year. And Harry's on the Quiditch team." Hermione gave Faith a questioning look. "Odd."

"What?" Faith asked with the same look Hermione was giving her.

"Well, you didn't jump up and down and squeal and ask, 'Harry _Potter?! THE Harry POTTER?!'_ Like most girls would."

"Why would I do that? Is he famous or something?"

"You. . ."Hermione stopped to collect her thoughts. "You _really _don't know him." But before Faith had time to answer Hermione shook her head and said, "No, of course you do. Everyone does. Everyone loves him."

Faith shook her head, and for the first time, spoke to Hermione like a friend. "Hermione," she began, "I _really _don't know who this Harry Potter guy is. Well, besides his name."

"Honest?"

"Honest." Faith couldn't figure out why she was acting this way, when suddenly, Hermione's face lit up with a huge smile. "What?"

"Oh, nothing!" Hermione nearly busted out laughing. "How would you like to meet them later today. We could meet them in Diagon Alley for some lunch? Around one-thirty-ish? I know it's late but trust me, we'll all the time we can get at Diagon Alley before then." she suggested.

Faith nodded. "Sure."

"Well, I am going to go get dressed," Hermione said standing up. "Would you rather leave at ten? It won't be very crowded then."

Faith nodded. "Okay."

"Alright then. By the way, do you want seething for that cut on your lip?"

Faith put her hand to her mouth. "I'm fine," she said.

Hermione nodded. She went back into the bathroom but quickly came back out though. "You know what Faith," she said walking back over to her trunk.

"Yes?" Faith asked walking over to her.

"Here."

Hermione threw Faith one of her shirts and a pair of her jeans.

"What's this for?" Faith asked.

"You have a huge hole in your shirt," said Hermione. "I'm not trying to be rude," she said in her own defense quickly. "It's just, you looked like you could use them."

"No, it's fine," Faith assured her.

Hermione smiled and went once more into the bathroom. Faith went to her own bed and changed into the new clothes. She couldn't help it. She sniffed the clothes and sighed. Never had she had anything that smelled so good. Except for the stolen perfume, which now, she wanted to throw away out of guilt. The shirt Hermione had given her was plain white and fit around her body nicely. The blue jeans were a little big, but still fit well around her waist.

Hermione came out very soon saying, "Let me just owl Harry and Ron. We can meet at the ice cream parlor. That okay with you?"

Faith smiled. "Ice cream?!" she gasped without thinking. "_Real _ice cream?"

Hermione starred at Faith but quickly laughed. "What?" she asked. "Don't they have ice cream in the states." She laughed again and began her writing.

Two minutes later they left. They walked through the portrait and out into the halls. "We can eat at Diagon Alley for breakfast?" Hermione suggested.

"Sure," Faith agreed.

They walked in silence. Hermione felt very edgy. She didn't know if Faith was mad at her or not and since Faith was in her house, she wanted to make things right. So she stopped walking, knowing Faith would follow the same act. And, she did.

"What?" Faith asked.

"Listen," Hermione began as gently as she could, "I'm sorry abut last night, and I'm sorry if I insulted you in any way about the clothes. Really, I wasn't trying to be rude, or ignorant."

Faith smiled. "Really, Hermione," she said, "it's no big deal. I really don't mind." Still seeing that look on Hermione's face made Faith smile and say, "Come on." She grabbed Hermione's wrist and led her forward. "Tell me all about Hogwarts. And don't you dare leave one detail out."

Hermione laughed and told Faith all she knew. It was good to get things from a students point of view about the school. It was different than what Dumbledore had told her. As they walked through the halls Hermione pointed out some of the secret passages and classes Faith would be taking with her.

"How exactly are we going to get there?" asked Faith.

Hermione smiled. "Glad you asked. Look. . ." Her and Faith turned a corner and came upon a dead end. Hermione said to Faith, "You have your wand?" Faith nodded. "Take it out. Okay, now tap the three bricks up there, and tap this one twice and that one once. I figured this would be something good for you to remember."

Faith nodded and tapped the bricks in the pattern that she was told. Right before her very eyes the wall opened into a doorway. Her mouth opened with a smile. Hermione looked at Faith and smiled.

"I take it they don't have things like this where you come from, eh?" asked Hermione. Faith could only shake her head no. "Well, let's be off."

Hermione led the way as Faith followed behind her trying to eat up all she saw at once. The stores the few people dressed in those robes. Hermione pointed out the different stores to Faith. "That's where we'll get your supplies. You know, your caldron, your quills, simple things like that. Over there is where you get your dress robes. For balls and dances and things like that. And right next to it is where we'll grab your school robes and uniform. That store there is like a muggle store. Makeup and all those other things girls put on their faces."

Faith laughed. "The tall building there is the bank. Don't worry, Dumbledore gave me some money. Down there is where we'll go for the ice cream." Hermione tugged on Faith's arm. "Here's where we'll grab something to eat."

They stopped a small food store. Faith had no idea what to get. Everything on the menu had a strange name. Hermione finally had to order for her and assure Faith that there were no real owl kidneys in the pie she had gotten for the both of them.

Faith took a bite if the pie. Her lips widen in shock and she quickly took another bite. She looked at Hermione who was smiling. "This is great!" Faith laughed and took another bite. "I never had anything like it."

"Glad you like it," Hermione said to her. In no time at all the two had finished and were off to the stores. "How about we go and get you robes first? They'll probably take the longest. Then we can get some of your quills, your books, and we'll grab your caldron last. Okay?"

Faith laughed. "Okay. Show the way."

Faith was soon standing in front of a mirror. A tape measurer took down her height, length, and some how her weight. During this time in when Faith was getting her robes, and a few dress robes, her and Hermione drew a little closer together. They could say each others names without feeling awkward. They laughed whenever Hermione told Faith some of her stories with Harry and Ron.

By the time they were getting Faith supplies and books they were talking to each other non stop and laughing like they were old friends. Faith was very interested in the stories Hermione told her about herself, Harry and Ron. She learned a lot about a girl named Marigold Twit, and another girl called Cho Chang. And from what Faith heard about them, she didn't think she would like either of the girls. They sounded too much like the girls at her old normal school.

"Anyway," Hermione went on as she helped Faith look for her books, "Cho and Marigold can never get enough of Harry. They're always hanging on him. You should seem them during Quiditch games." She rolled her eyes. "Harry gets more than a hundred letters from them _each _all the time later in the evening."

"Hermione," Faith said grabbing a book from the shelf and looking through it. After realizing it was the wrong one she put it back and looked at Hermione. "I don't understand. What is so big about your friend? Don't get me wrong, he seems like a really nice guy. I just don't understand why he has to put up with everyone acting like that."

"Here's another one of the books you need," Hermione said before answering.

"Thanks," Faith took it.

Hermione looked at Faith and sighed. She could not understand her. How could she not have heard of _the _Harry Potter? Everyone knew about him. Everyone in their world anyway. One thing was for sure to Hermione though, Faith Feathergood had no knowledge of the wizarding world. Well, not a much as you would think she should have. Just like Harry didn't have any when he first discovered it. Even now he was still learning.

"Hermione?" Faith repeated.

"Huh? Oh sorry Faith." As much as Hermione wanted to question Faith about why she didn't know anything, she decided not to. "Why don't we talk later tonight? It could be like. . .girl talk. . .I guess."

"Okay," Faith agreed. She had never had any girlfriends to have any "girl talks" with. But this was defiantly a very nice change. Finally, things were going her way. Nobody thought she was a freak. So far anyway.

"Come on," said Hermione suddenly. "Let's pay for this. I'm pretty sure it's everything, and if not, just sit next to me in classes and we'll share books."

Hermione had to pay for the books because Faith had no idea how to count the strange money. She watched Hermione count it all out and had no idea how she came up with what she did. She knew for a fact though that the really big gold coins were galleons. And the small ones were sickles. . .snikles?. . . something like that.

When they were out of the store Hermione said to Faith, "Let's make our way towards the parlor. We'll still have time and I'll show you to use the money."

Faith nodded and in ten minutes they sat outside. The money wasn't that hard to comprehend. It was just like regular, or "muggle" money. As Faith had learned "muggle" was the term everyone used around here. She quickly put the word into her brain and just started to use it.

"The boys'll be here in about five minutes," Hermione said paying for their orders. "Knowing them they'll probably be late."

"What do they like?" Faith asked. She was eager to know every single little detail about everyone and everything in this world. Right down to what color a professor's eyes were. She didn't know why, she just did.

"Ron Weasley has extremely red hair," Hermione told her. "Trust me, you'll be able to see him easily. He comes from a family of seven. He's the sixth child."

Faith choked on her strawberry. "_Seven?_ From _one _set of parents?" Hermione nodded. "Wow!" Faith breathed. "That's a lot." Pops had six in his family, but she wasn't sure why seven had come as a big surprise.

"Harry," Hermione went on, "might be a little harder to find. Unless he's with Ron. He's got black hair that helps him blend in. Well. . .when he can. People always notice his facial features and they know it's 'the boy who lived'!"

"The boy who lived?" Faith repeated. "Is that why he's so famous?"

Hermione nodded. "His parents were killed when he was a year old by an evil wizard, and he survived the attack some how."

"What evil wizard?"

"I won't tell you around here."

Faith wanted to ask "why" but she had the feeling she was getting on Hermione's nerves. Hermione looked at her watch. "One thirty. They should be here soon."

Meanwhile, Harry and Ron were having a little trouble. "Harry!" someone squealed.

"Go away," Harry muttered.

"I here," said Ron pulling Harry into the Quiditch supplies store. "They both hate it in here."

Ron and Harry watched through the window as two sixteen year olds past the store. Harry looked at Ron and said, "I know this is wrong, but I'm glad Cho had that Quiditch accident. Now we won't have to deal with her coming in here."

"Don't forget," Ron began, "she's still got that muscle and could use it any way she wants." He smiled slyly.

Harry punched him in his arm. "You're so gross. Come on, we can't keep Hermione and that other girl waiting. What was her name again?"

"Faith," Ron answered. "Faith Feathergood." He put on a dreamy look on his face.

"Come on Ron," said Harry. "Hermione sent you a _letter. _It's not like you two made out last night or anything."

"How would you know."

Harry stopped walking. "Did you?"

Ron shook his head. "No. Hermione is the prefect and so am I. She'd rather do it over a holiday when no one is around. Her exact words were, _'As long as we are in this school, we can not do anything like that. We're prefects. The younger ones look up to us and we can't have them think that sneaking down at night_ _is the right thing to do!'_"

Harry patted his shoulder. "Sorry mate," he said. "Look at the bright side Christmas is only what. . .?. . .eighteen weeks away? I'm sure you'll last until then."

"I doubt it. By the way Harry, you never did tell me about the one girl you saw in the halls on the train."

Harry looked at his feet. So he had lied a little about the girl he saw in the bathroom. This was Ron after all. If Harry mentioned a bathroom who knows what he would think? As Harry thought about the girl right now he wondered about her legs and where she had gotten the scars and cuts from. Even the one on her lip. How could someone get a cut that fine?

"Harry?"

Harry's head snapped back to him. "Sorry, Ron. Yeah, about the girl, she was"-

"Harry! Ron!" someone shouted.

"Hermione!" they shouted in unity.

Faith watched as Hermione ran up to the boys. She hugged the boy with the dark hair. Faith guessed that was Harry Potter. She wasn't sure what she would say when they finally meant. Although she felt like she had already talked to the boy, or, young man, as he was. Faith's eyes widen. That was the same thing she thought when she took care of the boy in the bathroom on the train.

Then she saw Hermione kiss the red head gently on his lips. She guessed they were dating. She saw the way, she guessed, Ron Weasley, look at her and couldn't help but hope that one day, someone would look at her the same way.

She stood up when she saw them all coming her way. "Harry, Ron," said Hermione, "I'd like you to meet, Faith Feathergood."

Faith smiled. It didn't take much when she shook Ron's hand. But then she grabbed Harry's hand and felt that familiar shock. Her eyes widen. He _was_ the same boy from the train that she had taken care of. So this was Harry Potter? The young man who had every girl after him but wouldn't take any of them? She let go of his hand.

Harry starred at the set of green eyes that looked almost like his but not quite. Faith Feathergood. That was her name. The same girl who had taken care of him on the train after the fight. Damn, he didn't realize how much he missed her touching his cheek, it felt so good.

Hermione looked at Ron who was looking at her with a questioning look. "What?" she mouthed.

Ron shifted his eyes at Harry and Faith then looked back at Hermione. She smiled. "Later," she mouthed again. She kissed him quickly before saying in a loud voice, "Okay, let's party!"

For the remainder of the day the four ate ice cream, talked, laughed and exchanged stories. Faith made sure to keep herself off as the main topic. She didn't want anyone to ask her questions about her past. She talked a lot about Quiditch with Ron and Harry. But mostly Ron. It was hard for Harry to look her in the eye and talk to her at the same time.

"Did you stop in at the Quiditch store?" Ron asked her.

"No," Faith answered. "But I have seen it. And it did look interesting."

"Have you ever played before?" Hermione asked.

"No. But from what I've heard, it does sound like a very exciting game." Oops! Wrong thing to say.

"Heard?" asked Ron.

Faith opened her mouth to say the lie that was on her lips but was stopped by the owner of the parlor who came up to the four saying, "You four really need to leave. You've been here for three hours. Not that I don't like you business or anything. Do come again." With a flick of his wand the table was clear and the four stood up to head for the Quiditch store.

It was the most Faith had heard out of Harry since she had met him on the train. He knew a lot about the sport and Faith was glad he was finally talking. "How long have you been playing?" Faith asked him.

"Since my first year."

"I didn't know first years were allowed to play," Faith commented.

Harry set the book he was looking at and set it down. He turned to Faith and answered, "They're not."

"Then. . .how did you. . .get to play?"

Harry noticed how broken up her voice had just became since they had been talking like they knew each other forever. He noticed that he couldn't find his own voice. He didn't know why, but he suddenly liked the way Faith's lips were slightly parted since her breathing had become a little heavier. He couldn't help but notice the way her chest was rising and falling. And as bad as he knew that this sounded, he liked it. Of course, he wasn't aware of his own body language.

His own lips were slightly parted and Faith, for some reason could not tear herself away from his eyes. They were so dark now. Darker than they had been on the train. They starred at her. They seemed to go right through her. And she knew, for a fact, that if everyone in the store were quiet for only a second, she would hear his rapid beating heart.

But she was desperate to keep him talking. Even though she liked what was happening right now. "I mean. . ." her voice failed her.

"It's a long story," Harry said quickly. He was afraid his voice would fail him just as Faith's had just now.

"Could you tell me later?" she asked. "I mean. . .during dinner. . .or. . .wait, that didn't. . ."

Harry laughed and Faith smiled. Finally, something to break the tension. "I know what you mean. Sure, tonight while we eat."

Faith nodded. They were back to their old selves. . . .Almost.

"Do you think you might want play this year?" Harry asked Faith not looking at her.

"Maybe. Depends on the position," she answered.

Harry dared to look at her eyes again and Faith did the same. "I heard that there is a beater position open." It took all he had to say this next. "Not to mention. . .the skills you have in-in. . .first aid."

Faith couldn't help but blush. And he noticed this. "What does that have to do with anything?" she asked him.

"Well," Harry began, a bit more calm now that she was, "there's usually an accident on the field. Sometimes people have injuries that have to be taken care of right away and they can't wait to be taken to the hospital wing."

Faith nodded. "I get what your saying."

There was silence between them. Harry broke it again by saying, "By the way, thank you."

"For what?"

"For. . . the help you gave me. I mean, after the fight."

"No problem," she smiled. "Just don't let that jerk get to you again. Or the other way around."

Before Harry could protest to this Hermione came up to them a little while later saying, "Faith, I got your caldron. We should be getting back to the castle now. Are you two ready?"

"Yes," they answered togther.


	10. Midnight Conversation

I don't own anything

I Love You

Chapter-10-Midnight Conversation

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Faith arrived back at the castle with an hour to spare before dinner. "How do learn your way around here?" Faith asked Hermione.

Hermione answered, "Don't worry about it. It'll come to you."

"Faith," Ron said, "if you want, Harry and I can teach you how to fly. You know, for Quidditch standards."

"You will?" Faith looked at Harry to confirm it with him. "Both of you?"

Harry shrugged then nodded. "Sure, why not?"

They walked on and talked happily, like old friends do, until they heard, "Harry!"

The three groaned, but Faith looked at all of them and asked, "What?"

"Don't look behind you," Ron began, but he was to late for that.

Faith turned and saw two pretty young women walking quickly up to them. "Who are they?" asked Faith.

"_That_," began Hermione, "would be Marigold Twit. And the one with black hair would be Cho Chang. The girls I told you about."

"Can we leave?" Ron asked everyone. "Better yet, let's hex'em right here right now."

Faith saw him raise his wand, had it not been for Hermione she knew he would have done it. "Ron, no!" Hermione nearly screamed. "I've got a better idea." She smiled at Faith who took two steps back and backed into Harry. She looked at him. "Sorry," she muttered quickly and quietly before looking back at the two girls.

"What do you plan on doing Herm?" asked Harry.

Hermione didn't answer. By now Cho Chang and Marigold were face to face with them. "Good evening Cho," Hermione said as politely as she could. "Marigold, how are you doing?"

The two girls completely ignored her, Ron and Faith. They looked at Harry and Marigold giggled. "Harry," Cho began, "I haven't seen you around, where ya been?"

Harry shifted his eyes. "It hasn't even been twenty four hours yet," he said.

Before this could any further with Marigold opening her mouth, Hermione cut into their conversation. "Marigold, Cho? Have you met Faith? Faith Feathergood." She pointed to Faith who stood next to Harry. "She's a transfer from the states. And she's really nice. Faith," Hermione said looking at her, "this Marigold Twit and Cho Chang. Cho Chang was on the Ravenclaw Quiditch team before her accident."

"What happened?" Faith asked, trying to be sincere.

Cho scowled at her. "Doesn't matter," she hissed.

Hermione looked at the way Cho Chang and Marigold studied Faith. She did feel a little guilty, but she liked the way Cho and Marigold knew Faith was prettier than them. She could tell by the way they looked at her. It was the same look they gave the girls in magazines they would look at together. And really, who could blame them for being, at least, a little jealous?

While Faith had full, pink, smooth lips, Cho had thin pink ones. And while Faith had long eye lashes that complemented her eyes, Marigold often reapplied eye liner and mascara to hide her dull own brown eyes. There was no doubt about it. Faith did have the better looking body. Besides the bigger breast Marigold had, which, by now, Hermione was sure she stuffed her bra. And Cho's body was a bit bigger than Faith's slim one.

After a few more seconds Hermione finally said, "We need to go put our things away." She heard Faith let out air that she didn't realize she was holding in.

"Then we need to go eat." Ron helped by putting a hand on Hermione's and Faith's shoulder and pushing them away from the other two girls who couldn't get a clue.

The four made their way back to Gryffindor tower, put Faith's things in their room and went back down to the great hall. "Have you been in the great hall yet?" Ron asked Faith.

"No," Faith answered. "Haven't had the chance."

"Get ready," Harry said smiling. "It is truly the most magnificent hall any of us has ever have seen."

They came upon two huge wooden doors like before. And by themselves, they opened! Faith quickly walked through following Ron and Hermione. She looked all around her. Harry was right. The great hall was truly the most magnificent hall anybody had ever seen. The floating candles entertained her the most. She could not wait for Monday and learn how to do her own magic.

"That's where the Slytherin's sit," Ron began to point out. "Huffelpuff is at the far end, and Ravenclaw is right next to us."

Faith nodded and took a seat next to Harry with Hermione and Ron across from them. "Dumbledore should be down in a few minutes," said Hermione. "Then we can eat."

"Who prepares the food?" Faith asked.

"The house elves," she answered. Then she added from the look on Faith face, "We'll have to introduce you to Dobby."

Before anyone could say anything else, Dumbledore walked into the hall. Faith noticed how not no one spoke when he walked into the room. They must of had a lot of respect for the man. And she could see why. He made his way to his spot on the head table. He waved his hands in the air and food appeared on the tables.

Faith gasped. Never had she seen so much food. She looked at everyone around her. They were all taking what they wished. "Go ahead," said Ron. "The house elves are pretty good at cooking. Besides, you would hurt their feelings if you didn't eat anything. And you don't want to upset them."

Faith bit into a piece of chicken. her eyes lit up and everyone couldn't help but smile from the look on her face. "Ever had anything so good?" asked Hermione.

Faith shook her head. "Never!"

Faith would of eaten everything on all four tables, but she was careful and kept what she put in her mouth to a minium. She noticed Harry do what the same as she. They each had about four servings. Although Faith piled a bit more onto her plate.

"Looks like you two have a lot in common," Ron commented. He got himself a piece of pie.

"What do you mean by that Ron?" asked Harry.

"That's Faith third helping of dessert, and yours to!" he told him.

"Ron!" Hermione hissed. "You shouldn't point those things out!"

"I was just"- he began before a voice interrupted him.

"How are you and your little mudblood girlfriend doing?"

Faith heard the three sigh. She turned around and what she saw made her go white. The same blonde from the plane! She could recognize those eyes and that hair from anywhere.

"Nice to see you to Draco," Hermione said sarcastically.

_Draco? _Faith thought. So that was his name.

"You shouldn't talk to people like that you are _higher _than you mudblood!" Draco spat.

Faith had no idea what "mudblood" meant. But she was pretty sure it meant something ugly. Right now she hated herself for thinking Draco was so good looking. She couldn't help but take a quick glance at his lips. But she was sorry she had.

"Who are you?" he asked Faith in the ugliest way possible.

"Faith Feathergood," Faith told him as politely as she could. She stood up and stuck out her hand, "And youare?"

"Malfoy," he said, "Draco Malfoy." He smacked away her hand. "I don't give any skin to any Gryffindors!"

Faith lowered her hand. She saw the way Draco studied her. Did he remember her from the plane? Probably not. Faith was still vulnerable to anyone. Not to mention the fact that she was wearing the worlds ugliest clothes and her smelled like rotten milk.

"You don't give skin to a Gryffindor but you are willing to talk to them?" Faith wasn't trying to be rude. She was serious and was trying to understand Draco Malfoy.

Faith felt someone tug on her wrist and sit her back on the long bench. When she felt that tingling sensation go up her arm she knew exactly who it was. But before she could give Harry a quick glance, Draco said, "That's right Potter." Faith looked at him, as did everyone else. "Let this girl know where her place is as a Gryffindor. _Below _a Slytherin!"

Harry and Ron got up quickly. Faith didn't like the look she saw in both their eyes. She had seen it many times before. Apparently Hermione knew the look to. She grabbed Ron by his shoulders and Faith grabbed Harry's hand and held it firmly. Other people were now watching. Harry looked down at Faith. How could a girl her size have so much strength? Or maybe it was the tingling sensation he felt go up his arm and nearly to his neck that made him sit down and Ron follow. Draco snickered before turning away.

Faith looked at Harry. "You would of hurt the others," she whispered. "Behind us. And a few first years."

Harry looked into her now saddened eyes. "I'm sorry," he whispered back.

The two went back to their meal but didn't eat it. Harry didn't like the way Faith sat their, still as a rock. He looked at her and studied her eyes. They were dark and distant. What was she thinking? Again, he thought about her legs and the scars and cuts on them. Then he thought about that fine cut on her lip which he could now see very clearly.

He heard someone say in the distance, "Come on Ron."

"What about Harry, and Faith?"

"Leave them."

"Faith?" Harry mumbled quietly. Faith turned to him, her eyes were back to their normal color. "I'm sorry. Really. I didn't mean to upset you."

Faith nodded. "I know. I was just concerned about the younger ones. If you had hit Draco you would of knocked him into the others."

Harry nodded. "I know. Just not then. How do you know so much about fights? I mean, how do you know what will happen and who will get hurt."

Faith bit her lip. Should she tell him? Not everything. She opened her mouth to respond but a teacher said first, "Miss Feathergood, Mr. Potter," It was Professor McGonagall, "You two need to be getting to your rooms."

"Yes mam," they said and stood up together.

"I'll tell you as we walk," Faith suggested. And that she did. "I'm from Chicago," she began, "and believe me, that was one area where you do _not _want to live. People there are always getting into fights. Including some of my friends. And I've seen so many I just started predicting them. My friends knew this so they would always ask me where the best place to fight would be."

"Did you tell them?" Harry asked in disbelief. Faith just seemed so innocent, like nothing ever went wrong in her life. But he knew that was a lie.

Faith answered, "I did at first. I was young. Around ten."

"You were _ten?!_ And living like that? All your life?"

"Yes, and you don't even know the half of it. Anyway, I thought I was doing them a favor at first. There were many gangs in my area, and by saying what I knew. . .I don't know. I just thought I was helping them."

"What made you change your mind?"

Faith snorted. "That's simple. I just realized I wasn't helping them at all and stopped giving them what I knew. They were angry at me. But these people helped raise me, we were like family and they couldn't just abandoned me."

"What do you mean by 'helped raise you'?"

Faith pretended not to hear. She asked him, "What do you and that Draco kid have against each other?"

"Long story."

"I've got time."

"Alright."

The two climbed through the portrait hole together and sat down on one of the couches near the dim fire. "It started in our first year," Harry began. . .

"Look," Hermione nudged Ron in the side and pointed over to Harry and Faith.

"Well," Ron smiled, "looks like Harry finally found someone."

"What do you mean by that exactly?" asked Hermione.

"I mean he as so much doesn't mind talking to the girl that he doesn't even bother to come over and say hi to us," he explained. "I mean, every girl we have ever set him up with"-

"Correction Mr. Weasley. Every girl _you _tried to set him up with."

Ron laughed. "Point taken Miss Granger. Alright. Every girl _I've _tried to set him up with has always failed. He always wanted to bring her over to us hoping we could start conversation with her 'cause he was so bored."

Hermione and Ron heard Faith laugh. They looked at Harry and saw how his green eyes lit up with delight from her laughter. "I don't think a girl has ever had _that _type of effect on him," Hermione pointed out.

Ron shook his head. "No. She hasn't. Hopefully tonight I'll get some pretty good details."

"Ronald Weasley!" Hermione nearly screamed.

"What?"

"Remove your hand from my thigh and get back to work. I want this to be the best Yule Ball ever! And then, tell me what Harry told you," she added with a twinkle in her eyes.

Ron smiled. "Anything you say."

He kissed her lips and the two went back to work.

"So Draco was stuck in the tower until Dumbledore came and connected it back to the castle," Harry finished telling Faith about one of his pranks.

Faith's mouth was open but she was still smiling. "Did you get into trouble?"

"Of course," said Harry. "Though I'm sure Dumbledore would have skipped giving me detention if he could. You can always tell when that man enjoys a really funny prank."

Faith finished laughing and the two talked a bit more. It was really nice to talk to someone who didn't know the one thing that drew everyone to him. He was glad that her wanting to talk to him wasn't just because he was 'the boy who live.' She was actually interested in the things he had to say. And he was interested in what she told him. Though it wasn't that much. But either way, he liked the fact that she wasn't already talking about going steady with him or trying to kiss him.

Every time Faith laughed he would laugh to and take a quick glance around the room. He saw the way the other girls looked at Faith with such envy. He wanted think they envied her smile and her laugh, but he knew better. They hated her because _she_ got to sit with _him. _

Hours went by and Faith and Harry hadn't realized that soon, the common room was empty. "So, after you get out of school, what is it you want to do?" Faith asked. She was leaning her head on the palm of her hand and Harry like the way the light from the small fire cast shadows over her and enlightened her eyes.

He was really happy when Faith asked him that question. Never, in all the girls he had ever talked, besides Hermione who already knew what he wanted to be, have asked him this. It made him smile and answer, "I actually want to be an arura." (Sp?)

Faith frowned and lifted her head from her hand. "What's that?"

"It's like a muggle detective," he answered, not really believing that she didn't know what he was talking about. "Only we have the advantage 'cause we'd get to use magic." Faith smiled. "How about you?"

"Not sure. But I did always want to be a detective myself, or maybe even a lawyer."

"Why those?" At this point Harry couldn't really see Faith as any of those things. But thinking of the way she acted when Draco was around made him think a little different. Not to mention the fact that he still didn't really know as well as he wanted to before he could make such judgements. Whoa! Did he just think that?

"I really like to help people and give out my opinions."

Now when she said that, Harry could defiantly see her doing wither of those things.

"Where did your scar come from?" Faith asked without realizing it was the last thing Harry wanted to talk about. Harry straightened up. Sensing his discomfort, Faith said quickly, "Wait, was that something I shouldn't of asked. Sorry!"

"No. . .no, it's fine really."

Faith relaxed a little after he did. Harry thought about where to begin. He thought about even telling Faith the truth. He smacked himself mentally. This girl really did have no idea who he was. Or what he had been through. If she did know, Harry knew for certain that she would have groveled at his Faith begging for his attention. Besides, she had asked all the right questions in wanting to know more about him. Not once had she mentioned his scar, going steady, or Voldemort. Then again, Faith didn't seem to know much about the wizarding world.

Either way, he began, "When I was younger, my parents were both killed by the same man. Or, wizard I should say."

Faith gasped and put her hand to her mouth. "They were? By who? I mean, if you know."

"Voldemort," he told her.

Faith felt a cold shiver go down her spine. Harry noticed the way her teeth chattered and the way she clung to one of the red pillows.

Harry guessed that she must of knew something about Voldemort form her reaction. But he went on. He was waiting for her to give some sort of clue that she really did know who he was and was just playing him right now.

"He was the darkest wizard of that time. . ." And he went on abut how he had to live with his abusive aunt and uncle and annoying cousin. When he finished Faith asked, "How old were you?"

"One year old," he answered.

"I'm sorry."

"There's nothing to be sorry for."

Faith felt a little more at ease with Harry. Now that she knew she could share some of her dark secrets with someone. But not all of them. Not yet.

"Want to hear my story?"

Harry wasn't sure what she meant by this, but nodded for her to go on.

"The same thing happened to my mom," she said.

Harry straightened up again.

"Well, I mean- I can't say for sure. All my life, since I was little my dad always used to tell me that my mother left. But," she shook her head, "ever since I got here, I thought differently." She added from the look of confusion on his face, "As far as I know, she left after a few days I was born. After that, life has been complete chaos."

"I don't understand," said Harry.

Faith took in a deep breath. "You think you had it bad?" But she regretted saying that. "My dad and I had money problems. My dinner every night was nothing but cold fires. Sometimes old lettuce and a few old tomatoes. So I could make a salad. Other nights I got really lucky and could make mac and chess or tuna casserole. There were other nights when I went to bed hungry. And even worse nights when my dad came home drunk."

Harry was pretty sure he knew what she meant by this.

"My friends were the only people who kept me alive," Faith went on. "Literally. Had it not been for them I would've died. I went over to their houses every night to eat. Well, almost every night. Would you believe me if I told you that I couldn't get a shower in except for twice a month. No lie."

Okay, so she was giving more information than she intended to give.

"Like you, I had no friends at school. Besides the people who I did know, but they were three or four or even five to seven years older than me. They knew why I always went to school smelly and gross looking. My hair was always oily. I was afraid to take a shower, because if my dad came home while I was in, he would yell at me for looking at my body in the wrong way. So I started using perfume in kindergarden. But here's the worst part, I didn't even pay for the perfume."

Harry's eyes widen in shock. Did this innocent looking girl really do that? She couldn't of.

"I didn't want to do it. But what choice did I have? My teachers didn't even like to be around me." Tears formed in her eyes. "I hate to admit it but I don't think my mother ran away from me." Her voice came out in choked sobs. The tears ran freely down her cheeks. "I even stole money from my father. But those were the times when I hated him so much. Then there was the time with this kid, Jose."

Harry really didn't want to hear anymore. When he saw her mouth open, ready to say more, he quickly shut her up by embracing her tightly. Faith cried freely in his arms. Harry wiggled closer to her so they weren't so far apart. She cried in his shoulder. Her hands turned into fist on his blue shirt as she held onto him tightly. Not wanting to let go.

Harry couldn't help himself. He dug his face in her neck and cried silently with her. As much as he hated to admit it at the moment, he loved the fact that he had someone to cry with. Someone to hold on to. Someone who understood what he was going through. He knew there was more to the story, but right now, that was way to much. She had told him that she had lost her mother and that her father beat her, that was enough to make him understand. He didn't need the extras.

Faith kept on crying. Harder now. Did she really have that much pain? Harry wondered. What else happened to her? What else could have been so bad? He didn't really care right now. Faith was comfort to him. And he hoped he was comfort to her. And he was. Faith had never hugged anyone before. One of the reasons why she cried was because of all the thoughts she had about missing out on a parent who could show her the right kind of love.

Damn did it feel good to be held by someone who she knew cared. Who she knew she could talk to. Damn it felt good to have arms wrapped around her to. Sure her friends had hugged her before. But those were friendly hugs. This one went deeper. It was amazing how someone could describe one single hug.

In a few minutes they both let go and looked at each other. More tears spilled from Harry's eyes when he saw the sad face of Faith Feathergood. He wished he could erase those blood shot eyes and see her bright green ones.

"Those scars," he began quietly. "On your leg. Are they from your father?"

Faith nodded.

"I'm sorry."

"There's nothing to be sorry about. I'm here at Hogwarts, away from him. Although Dumbledore made it sound like it wouldn't be so easy for me. And, by the way, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry. That is, if I did."

"There's nothing to be sorry about."

Although Harry was sorry he had ever doubted her.

Faith sniffed. "Understand this, there are still a lot of things I would like to have answers to. Like how my mother died, and why my dad hated her so."

"You know this for a fact?"

Faith nodded. "I knew ever since I talked to Dumbledore and my first night here." Determined to make them both happy, Faith said, "Harry, you never did tell me about how you got onto the Quiditch team in your first year."

"I didn't did I?"

"Nope."

Harry began his story. Neither he nor Faith realized they still had their arms wrapped around each other. Not even after they went up to their separate rooms at two-thirty in the morning.


	11. Test Results

I don't own anything

I Love You

Chapter-11-Test Results

_He was throwing our envelopes. But who was _he _exactly? Another owl came in and dropped a letter in front of him. "NO!" he shouted. _

_Then a little girl came running into the room. She was. . .eleven?. . .twelve? Either one. "What is are these daddy?" she asked. _

_"Nothing!" he spat, and burned one of the envelopes. "Stop coming!"_

_"Who's sending them?"_

_"No one."_

_The little girl picked one of the envelopes up and began to open it. "DON'T YOU DARE!" her father came around and smacked her clear across the face. "GET OUT!"_

_"But, it has my name on it." Whoa, she had just talked back to her father. _

_"It has _Feathergood _on it. Not Green. You're a GREEN!"_

_"Yes daddy."_

_"And quit calling me daddy!"_

Faith's eyes snapped open. Odd. The man was definitely her father, and that little girl was. . . her? Very odd. She shook her head, got up and walked over to her trunk. She took out the clothes Hermione had bought with her yesterday at Diagon Alley and slipped them on.

As she pulled on her shirt over her head something made a strange noise. One she hadn't heard before. She turned her head toward the large window and starred in awe at large snowy bird.

Faith walked toward it saying, "You're Harry's owl, aren't you?" The owl hooted cheerfully. "He told me you were beautiful. That for me?" Faith took the small package. "Thank you." She watched the owl fly out of her window and go back to the boys dorms.

She went back to her bed and tore off the brown paper. It was a bottle of green blue liquid. The note attached to it said,

_Madam Promfrey gave this to me for my scars and cuts from playing Quiditch. Just put some in a cloth or a napkin and rub it where ever the scar is. I promise you, in three hours, the scars will be gone. _

_-Harry_

Faith smiled and did as the letter instructed. She started with her arms and face. She would move onto her legs later. Afterwards she grabbed her wand and began to make her to Dumbledore's office for her testing. As she walked down the halls she heard her name and turned around to see Marigold.

"Hello," said Faith trying to be polite. "You're Marigold? Right?"

"I am." The blonde took a few steps toward Faith. "Feathergood, is that it?"

"You can call me Faith. So, are you friends with Harry to?"

"We're more than friends," she said.

"Good friends?" Faith understood that Harry and Marigold were totally two different people and could never be anything else but good friends. Maybe not even that.

"We're kind of. . ." Marigold smiled slightly, "_together_."

"That's not what it seemed like." When ever Faith wasn't around her father, she always voiced her opinion with no regret.

"What do you know?" Marigold asked with a nasty voice. "You haven't even been here for two days!"

Faith sighed. She really didn't want this to go any further with this, so she said, "Yeah. Okay. I gotta go."

Meanwhile, Dumbledore got the test ready for Faith. Transfiguration. History of magic. Potions. Charms. Herbs and a written out test. "Dumbledore!" someone breathed walking into his office.

Dumbledore lifted his head. "Severus(sp?), Remus! Glad you're back. Did you get it?"

"It wasn't easy sir," said Remus, "but we got it." He handed Dumbledore a large wooden box. "Feathergood's prophesy. The ministry gave us a little trouble getting it."

"Then how did you acquire it?" asked Dumbledore. No body said anything. Snape and Remus took glances at each other. "Don't tell me you told them_who's _prophesy you were going to get did you?"

"No sir, of course not."

"Then how?"

"We snuck in sir," said Remus.

Dumbledore nodded. "Nice to know the two of you worked together. I don't mean to be rude, but I am going to have to ask you to leave. Miss Feathergood is coming in today for her testing."

Snape and Remus' mouth dropped. "Feathergood?" Snape repeated. "Sir, please tell me she is nothing like her mother."

"In some ways, yes," said Dumbledore. "But not it the way you are thinking. I don't think Faith would ever become pregnant before her marriage. She seems more organized than her mother ever was. As gifted as she was."

"Can we see her?" asked Remus.

"Actually"-

"Sorry I'm late sir," said a voice. Faith walked into the room. "Your door was open and I thought that"- She stopped and looked at Snape and Remus. Both men just starred at her in awe. Faith looked back at Dumbledore. "Am I interrupting something?"

"Of course not," said Dumbledore. "Come in." Faith took her seat. "Faith, I would like you to meet your potions master, Professor Snape. And this is Remus Lupin."

Faith stood up and shook both the mens hands. "Pleasure," said Remus, his gaze fixed into Faith's eyes. He quickly broke it, realizing he was trying to see something that he obviously couldn't.

"What do you teach?" Faith asked Remus.

"Oh. . .um," Remus was lost for words.

"Remus," Dumbledore began and Faith looked at him, "is like a substitute for the time being. I am working on his situation right now."

"Situation?"

"It's nothing really," said Remus, hoping Dumbledore wouldn't tell her anything. "Nothing to be concerned about."

Seeing the questions she was about to ask, Snape said quickly, "We should go now Remus. Miss Feathergood had a lot to do today."

Dumbledore and Remus nodded their thanks to Snape nodded their thanks to Remus, and the two men left quickly. Faith starred at Dumbledore who said, "Shall we?" He extended his arm to indicate where the test would be and what they would be.

"Hermione," said Ron at breakfast, "where's Faith."

"Don't know," Hermione answered. "She probably went to explore the grounds."

"Don't you think she can get lost?" Harry asked her.

"Doubt it," she told him. "Besides, the castle is huge. You can see it from miles away. And as long as you can see it, you can't get lost."

"True," Ron agreed. "Harry, do you want to do some practicing today with Ginny? Incase you haven't noticed, she kind of lost it over the summer."

"Excuse me," asked a voice that made Ron cringe.

"By the way Ron," said Harry, "Ginny is right behind you." Ron glared at him. "Thought you ought to know."

Ron turned to Ginny with a huge smile on his face, saying, "Why _he-llo_ my great and wonderful most beautiful sister. Uh, how are you this morning?"

"Cut it," Ginny said sitting hard next to him. "Have you forgotten Ron?" She piled some eggs onto her plate. "_You _were the one who missed the bludger and let it in three-no-_four _times! _I _on the other hand came this close to catching the snitch. Pass the butter. . .Thanks Harry."

"You're welcome."

"So, it isn't I who needs the practice it's you."

Ron's mouth opened and closed. He had nothing to say so he turned to Harry who was trying not to laugh and said, "You enjoy this too much."

"I do."

Ron looked from Hermione, who was reading a book, to Ginny, who ate her breakfast quietly. Then he looked at Harry who didn't meet back his gaze. Finally he said, "Alright, how come I'm always the last one to find out about these things?"

Everyone looked at him. "What are you talking about Ron?" asked Hermione.

"Ginny," began Ron, "mind if I ask you something?" Ginny shook her head no. "Where have you been these last two days."

Ginny swallowed her eggs. "Does it matter? I was in the castle. Where else?"

Ron nodded. "It doesn't. I mean, it does, I just thought that"-

"Harry," Ginny interrupted, "can we go practice? I need it."

Harry nodded "Coming Ron?"

"I suppose."

Harry was glad he didn't ask any questions. Though he knew he wanted to. "I'll be over by the stands," Hermione said, taking out pen and a pad.

"What's that for?" asked Harry.

"For the school paper," she told him.

"We don't have one," he said back.

"We do now."

"You lost me."

"I owled Dumbledore and he said I could start one."

"But, Herm, that's what we have the prophet for."

"Yes, but I think this would be better for the students and staff of Hogwarts to really know what's going on."

Ron opened his mouth to speak but thought of a better idea. Don't say anything about this to his girlfriend at all.

"Come on Ginny," Harry said giving her a broom.

The three flew into the air and began their practice. "Ron," Ginny shouted, "I'm no expert, but maybe if you payed attention, you'd be able to actually see the bludger coming your way."

"Shut it!"

They practiced until lunch when they went inside to get something to eat. "Hermione," said Harry, "why don't you try Quiditch for once. Even if it is a practice. Or we could do it just for fun."

"No," she told him. "Trust me, I would love to try out for the team, but that would get in the way of studies. Speaking of which, Harry, when are you having the tryouts?"

"Not sure. Maybe in two weeks. We have to get it around the school."

"We could get Marigold or Cho to do that for us," Ron suggested.

Ginny shook her head as they sat down at their table. "I don't know what you see in him Herm."

"I wonder to sometimes," Hermione said. "Anyway, Ron, last year we promised ourselves that we would never go to them for anything."

"And we didn't even have to promise ourselves that," said Harry. "I'll got o Lavender first. Besides, we need a date."

"You should go for Saturday. The sixteenth?" suggested Ginny. "They'll be nothing else going on anyway."

"Alright," agreed Harry. "Times will be after lunch then. Hermione, what do you have written down?"

"Nothing much," she answered. "I know what I want to write. I just don't know how to start. Hey, are you going to give Faith a shot?"

"Of course."

"Who's Faith?" asked Ginny.

"Transfer from the states," Hermione answered. "Does anybody else think it's a bit odd?"

"Think what's odd?" asked Ron.

"She doesn't seem to know anything," Hermione explained. "I mean, she didn't know about our money, although she did learn quickly when I explained it to her. And she just, I don't know, she's like you Harry. When you first came and didn't know anything."

"Maybe American school are different from ours," said Harry.

"No Harry. You didn't know anything. But that was okay. I mean , you were eleven, Faith is sixteen, and it's like she's a first grader."

"Thank you Faith," said Dumbledore. "My that was quick." He took the papers from her.

"Professor," she said getting up, "what happens if I did really bad?"

Dumbledore laughed. "Dear, believe me, you did as nearly as good as Miss Granger."

Faith wasn't one who like to be compared to other people. She went on, "Would I have to leave? I didn't understand any of those question. I guessed the answers."

"As long as it was educated. You may go."

"When I will I know the results?"

"Tonight."

Faith didn't move.

"I promise Miss Feathergood, I will let you know. You have nothing to worry about. Oh, wait, before you go, may I ask you something?" Faith nodded. "Is there anything you would like to tell me?"

"No."

"Are you sleeping well?"

"Very well."

"Alright. . ."

"Oh no," said Faith. "I did horrible didn't I? Professor please, I'm new at this, I didn't even get anything to study. Please don't send me away. I promise I'll try harder. And besides I"-

"Miss Feathergood, I promise you, you of all people have nothing to worry about. Why, it truly is amazing how you did so well."

Faith smiled. "Actually, sir, there is something I would like to ask you about."

"Yes?"

"I was told before I got here that only special children get invited to these school. Children with special gifts. Am I. . ." she trailed off.

"Yes, Miss Feathergood, you are. You do have your own special gifts."

"Then how come I never got a letter to one of these schools?"

"You did. You even got one from me when your father would not reply to the other schools who asked for you."

"_Schools?" _Faith repeated. "Meaning, more than one?"

Dumbledore didn't say anything. He simply said, "I think you should go. I'm sure Hermione is wondering where you have been all day."

"Professor, I know you're not telling me everything you know. Please, why can't you just say."

"There are some thing that I think would be better if found out for yourself."

Faith didn't vene bother to go any further with this. She just nodded and left. "You!" someone shouted when Faith was almost half way to Gryffindor tower.

"Draco?" she asked.

"It's Malfoy to you."

"Oh. What can I do for you?"

He got straight to the point. "Have I met you some where before?"

Faith stuttered before answering, "I-eh-what do you mean?"

"You seem oddly familiar."

"Oh. . well. . .okay. . .Bye!" She turned on her heel and began walking away quickly.

"Excuse me! Nobody walks away from me!"

"Then I guess I'm not a nobody! Have a nice day!" She stopped walking and turned to him. "_Malfoy!" _

Harry cursed. "Damn you Ron." Ron took the pieces of Harry's knight away. "I needed him."

"You should learn to strategies," Ron told him. "Like me."

"I would if you would _teach _me how to."

"Ron," said Hermione, "did you get that message to Professor McGonagall for me? The one about the Yule Ball?"

"Of course I did."

Hermione smiled sweetly. "Thank's babe."

Ron smiled back before turning back to Harry who whispered, "You didn't owl her did you."

"No. I lost the message."

"Here ya go." Ginny dropped something in front Ron. A piece of paper. Ginny knelt next to him and said, "You left it down here the day she gave it to you." She patter his back. "Nice."

Faith walked into the room and was about to head up stairs when she heard Hermione say, "Faith! There you are! Where were you this morning?"

"Talking with Dumbledore," Faith answered.

"Oh. Hey, I'd like you to meet Ginny. Ron's sister."'

"Nice to meet you," said Ginny.

"You to."

"Hermione told me we had a transfer from the states. How do you like it here?"

Faith was very surprised at the way Ginny spoke to her. She was so. . .adult about it. And Faith liked it. "I love it," Faith answered. "I hope I never go home."

Ginny laughed. "So, what year are you. Sixth right?"

Faith nodded slowly. Ginny asking her this made her feel sick inside. What if she didn't know anything and had to go back home? No, Dumbledore wouldn't do that to her.

"Yeah. Sixth. You?"

"Fifth."

"Ah."

"Hey, Faith," said Ron, "we still have a few hours before dinner. You wanna get some practice in? You know, for Quiditch? Harry and I are holding try outs in two weeks."

Faith nodded. "Okay. What position?" She looked at Harry for an answer, but instead, Ron did.

"Beater. And a back up person for the Keeper."

"Okay."

"Cool. Harry, ready?"

"Sure. Hermione, coming?"

Hermione shook her head. "I've got a few things to work on."

"I'll come," said Ginny. "I know how weird it feels to be with a bunch of people you don't know." Faith smiled her thanks and she followed Ginny out the portrait hole.

As they walked and Ginny talked Faith went over what Jenny had told her about Quiditch. Beater. Keeper. Seeker. Bludgers. The golden Snitch. Broomsticks and how to fly. Oh crap! Jenny had told her that broom sticks were involved. Now if Faith could figure out how to actually _use _the broomstick!

"Have you ever played before?" Ron asked Faith as they walked.

"No," Faith answered.

"Don't worry. When we get down to the field Harry will show you how to get on your broom."

Faith nodded. "I"m not really sure about the rules," she said nervously.

Ginny laughed. "Trust me. You're not the only one. When I tried out I was just as confused."

"But still just as good," said Harry. "I advice you to go Ginny for a few pointers before you come to either Ron or me."

Faith smiled. She was glad that Harry had spoken to her directly instead of looking at the ground. Good. Hopefully they could become good friends soon. She hoped the same for Ron, Ginny and Hermione. Possibly Neville and Luna. Speaking of which, she hadn't seen them in awhile and now wondered where they could have gone.

Harry handed out the broomsticks and the four headed out to the field. "Ron and I will go get the trunk," said Harry. "You two get into the air and fly around a bit."

"Kay." Ginny looked at Faith. "Ready?"

Faith wanted to answer but no words came out. Was there any way she could get out of this now? Too late. "Faith!"

Faith looked up in the air and gasped loudly. "Ginny!"

"Coming up?"

"Uh. . ."

"C'mon. Don't chicken out on the boys now."

Faith smiled but it quickly faded. "Okay. Oh no," she muttered to herself. She looked up at Ginny. "So I just"-

"Yip, you just up in the air."

"Okay." Faith mounted her broom. "Just jump," she told herself. "Jump." Okay, this was where she going to prove it to herself. Was she really a child with special gifts like everyone else here? She hoped so. "Jump!" she told herself and did just that with her eyes closed.

"What are you so afraid of?" she heard Ginny say.

Faith opened up her left eye, then her right. She straightened up on her broom and a huge smile spread across her face. She hovered ten feet in the air. "Can we go higher?" she asked Ginny.

"Sure, just"- A rush of wind flew in Ginny's hair as Faith raced upward. "Okay."

Faith laughed. Wow, this felt so good! She loved that free feeling. Her dad and all her other problems were left on the ground. She could run away if she wanted to. She looked down and nearly threw up. Okay, so maybe she went too high too soon. Slowly she climbed back down, hovering now only thirty feet in the air.

"That was great!" she smiled at Ginny.

"Glad you liked it," said Ginny. "You're really good at this. It looks like you've been flying for years. Who was your teacher?"

"Oh. . .uh. . .," Faith thought. "You know, I can't remember who my first year teacher was. Yeah, she, uh. . .left after that."

"Oh."

Faith sighed. When did she become so good at lying? She hated it and felt horrible.

"Faith!" Ron shouted. "Get down here you two!"

Faith and Ginny lowered again so they were now only three feet off the ground. "Nice," Harry said to Faith. "Who taught you?"

"Can't remember her name," Faith answered. "She left after my first year." Faith jumped back to the ground. "So, what are we going to do first?"

"What position would you like to play?" Harry asked opening the trunk he and Ron brought out.

Seeing how long it took Faith, Ron said, "Why not ry for a beater? We need someone anyway."

"Alright." Faith quickly thought about what Jenny had told her about being a beater. _They are big balls. Hit them with the bat. Keep them away from the seeker. _Right.

Harry opened the trunk. "Faith," she began and Faith snapped out of her thoughts. That was the first time he had used her name. It took Harry a moment to say what he wanted to. Faith's gaze still made him feel him awkward. "Ron and I talked about. We decided I'd chase this charmed golf ball. And you can do what beaters do. Save my arse. That okay with you?"

Faith nodded. "Fine."

"I'll be watching from the stands," said Ron. "Go on." The three took off into the air. Faith saw Ron point his wand at the golf ball. In a second it was flying about. It flew across Harry, then Faith and last, Ginny before taking off somewhere. "Ready?! GO!"

He threw the bludger in the air and their miny game began. It was a bit odd really. Only three people playing, and Ginny was playing as someone on an opposite team. This came quick to Faith. There wasn't much to it. Just watch the bludger and make sure it didn't hit Harry. They heard Ron blow his whistle and they flew back down, hovering above him.

"This isn't going to work," he said to them. "We need more people."

"Hey," said a voice.

Faith looked and saw Luna and Neville, and even Hermione. There were others that Faith had not yet met. "What are you doing here Hermione," Faith asked, surprising everyone and herself a bit.

"You left with only four people," Hermione said. "I thought you might need a few more. I've got Luna, Neville, Dean and Joseph. Should that be enough. Ron, why don't you go watch Faith from up there. I can watch from down here."

Ron agreed. More broomsticks were passed out and one by one people took off into the air. Before going into the air Ron wrapped his arm around Hermione's waist and whispered in her ear, "Thank you, love." He kissed her cheek.

Hermione smiled and watched Ron mount his broom. "By the way," she began before he took off, "I owled that message to McGonagall for you." Ron turned red. Hermione laughed. "Go on, they're waiting for you."

Everyone played their game. Hermione watched Faith carefully from the ground. She was very good. Fast. And had good aim with the bat. Hermione nodded her approval as did Ron and Harry. After a few more hours everyone flew back down to the ground.

"Faith," Hermione said rushing up to her, "that was amazing!"

"Thank you." Faith blushed.

"Hermione's right," said Ron. "You looked even better from up there!"

"We don't even need to bother for beater try outs," Harry told her. "But, just to be fair, we do. But trust me Faith," he patted her back, "you are at the top of our list."

"Thank you." Faith blushed harder. She had never been told she was good at anything besides getting past security at the mall. And she didn't even want to do that then.

"I don't think that's fair at all," said a voice everyone, but Faith, despised. Cho went on, "I was watching from the astronomy tower. Why does _she _get a chance before anyone else?"

"They just wanted to see how I played," said Faith.

"Exactly," said Cho. "You can't wait for try outs?"

"This was her first time on," said Ron. "She had never played before."

"Neither did the first years!" Cho yelled.

"This was her very first practice," Harry said with out thinking. After a moment of realizing what he had just said he would have slapped himself. And he was sure Faith wanted to too.

"What is that supposed to mean?" asked Cho. "You're telling me that she was never on a broomstick before?"

"No! She has!"

"What?!" Cho shook her head. "What position?"

"Huh?"

"_What position_?!"

"That doesn't matter!"

"That does matter!"

"No it doesn't!"

"Yes it does!"

"_ARGHH!_" Harry couldn't believe he was having _this_ argument with Cho of all people. She wasn't even playing for his team.

"Beater!" Faith shouted. Cho looked at her. "I'm going for the Beater position. I have never been on this type of field before and Harry and Ron thought they'd let me try it out."

"Don't all the fields looked the same?" asked Cho.

"Did you not just hear what I said?"

Cho stepped back. Nobody ever talked to her that way before. "Fine." She looked at Harry and Ron saying, "I just thought I'd let you know that I am also trying out for the beater position. And it doesn't matter about the accident. I am going to do it." She turned on her heel and stalked away.

The others followed but went to their own tower. "We'll have to get you your very own broom," said Ron as they walked.

"My own?" asked Faith.

"Trust me," began Harry, who walked right next to her, "nobody who flies that well, should have to use the schools brooms."

"Good luck," said Ginny. "Those things are expensive."

"I like you better when you were eleven and were more optimistic," said Harry.

Ginny shrugged. "People grow, people change."

"I hope it will be for the better," said Ron a little unsure.

"What happened to Cho in the accident?" asked Faith.

"Oh," said Ron smiling. He looked at Harry then back to Faith. "Maybe Harry can tell you later at dinner."

Faith turned to Harry and asked, "Was it your fault?"

Harry laughed. "No! It was all her. Just the way she likes it. I tried to save her."

"You're such a good person," said Faith in a joking matter.

"I know."

Faith laughed and said again, "So she thinks it's your fault?" Harry nodded. "Then why is she still following you around like a dog?"

"I blame Marigold Twit," said Harry. "The two became friends, and, as you already know, Marigold is my personal stalker, and then she kind of corrupted Cho into doing what she does now."

"Ah."

They made it back to their tower and went up to their rooms to change. "Harry," said Ron.

"Yeah?"

"What do you think of Faith?"

"She's cool. Her and I talked last night. It was fun."

I never thought I would live to hear you say you enjoyed talking to a girl."

"But I talk to Ginny, Hermione, and even Luna. And sometimes Lavender."

"Yeah but you can actually stand them." Ron went on, "When was the last time you actually talked to a girl Hermione or I introduced you to."

"Wow, Ron, you're right."

"Of course I am."

"Yeah," Harry walked over to his bed. "I mean, every girl _you _ever introduced me to was always, well. . .annoying. But _Hermione _actually introduces me to Faith and I find myself actually wanting to learn more about her."

"Really?"

Harry nodded. "In other words, besides Hermione, you have horrible taste in girls, and Hermione knows me better."

"Shut up!" Ron yelled throwing a pillow at his head.

"Faith!" Hermione called, "you coming?"

"Be down in a sec," said Faith.

"Ok."

Faith picked up the letter on her bed. It was her results. She breathed in and out hard as she opened it. This was it. Would she be in her right year? Or would she be behind Hermione. She decided that if she found that she had failed, she would take one of the schools broom and her money, muggle and wizard, and run away.

She took out the paper and slowly opened it. She read:

_Faith Feathergood,_

_On behalf of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, I would like to welcome you to Gryffindor House and congratulate you on your test. Had you missed one more you would not of made it. Congratulations, you're academic level is sixth year, and that is now your official year. _

_-Albus Dumbledore_

Faith smiled. She did it. She was a sixth year. She was right where she needed to be. But there was still one question that she could not seem to answer. How did she manage to do so good on her test?

"FAITH!"

Awe well, it didn't matter. She stuffed the letter in her trunk and ran down the stairs and back to the great hall with Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and Harry.


	12. Clouded Memories

I don't own anything

I Love You

Chapter-12-Clouded Memories

Harry and Faith had another of their "late night talks." Harry was telling Faith what had happened to Cho in her accident. And as bad as Faith felt, she couldn't help but laugh.

"She was after the snitch," said Harry. "It was raining and really cold that day. At the time we were dating, but no one really knew but Ron and Hermione. Anyway, like I said it was raining and there was thunder and lightning. Cho had a new type of broom that had a mettle tip at the end."

"Why would they make a brand like that?" asked Faith.

Harry shrugged. "Ron actually owled them later to find out. But that doesn't matter. Anyway, I guess you could've guessed this, Cho got hit by the lightning, but not that bad. She was falling off her broom and I dived to save her."

"Wait," Faith cut him off, "you said that whatever happened wasn't your fault but she was still mad at you. You're not making any sense here."

"You can be very impatient. Let me finish." Harry blushed as he said the next part. He hoped Faith wouldn't notice, but she did. She laughed at him. "I took her into the school, and by then everyone had followed me."

"How fast is everyone here?" asked Faith.

"Believe me," said Harry, "by now, I'm sure everyone knows you're here. Which isn't really a bad thing."

Faith smiled. "I will take that as a compliment."

"It was meant to be taken as such." Harry continued, "Honestly, I cared for Cho a lot at this time, but I like I said, no one knew we were dating. And I thought she was seriously going to die and that scared me. So at the time I didn't really care who saw and I kinda. . ." Harry blushed and rubbed the back of his head.

Faith's eyes widened. "You _kissed _her?! In front of _all _those people?"

"Wow, you're really good. And yes, I did."

Faith groaned. "That is so romantic." Seeing the strange look she was getting from Harry she said quickly, "I mean. . .go on."

"Madam Promfrey took her to the hospital wing. She was on there for about three days and during that time, everyone found out we were together. And when she woke up she wasn't too fond of the idea. She got mad me for. . .I guess caring too much and broke up with me."

"That's why she blames you?"

"Yip."

"But why would she get mad at you for caring?"

"A lot of bad rumors were spread during that time. Rumors which I am not willing to repeat."

"I get the point."

"Good. And that's what happened."

Faith looked in the ceiling in thought. Then she looked back at Harry and said, "Cho seems like a very emotional person."

"She is." Harry looked at the clock. "Is it that late?"

"What time. . .?"

"It's almost eleven. " Harry stood up and Faith followed. "We'd better get to bed. First day tomorrow. Good luck with that."

"Am I really going to need it?"

"Yip."

The two looked at each other and like before, their eyes locked. They couldn't tear them away. Even if they tried. It was weird to Harry. Every time he looked into Faith's eyes he saw something that reflected his own life. And it was something that he wished Faith never had to experience. It was something he wished no one had to experience. But still, he couldn't help but be a little glad that someone understood what he was going through.

After thinking about that Harry thought of something else. Instead of what Faith had already gone through. He studied her face and its features. They were very pretty. Her eyes seemed darker than his and her lips seemed even more desirable in the night. Her cheeks were tinted with a hint of pink that seemed very natural on her. Unlike other girl who used blush. Why did they do that again?

Faith saw the way he looked at her. His eyes were dark with desire for. . .her. No way! No one had ever wanted her before. Not even her own father. But still, she liked the way he was looking at her right now as she wondered exactly what was going through his head.

"I. . .I should go," she stuttered.

She turned around but felt a hand on her wrist and turned back to Harry. He had grabbed her gently, not wanting to harm her in any way. "I," Harry began, "was just wondering how the potion worked. The one I sent you? Did it?"_ What the hell are you doing?! THINKING! _ _Stop it. . . . ._ his mind screamed.

Faith felt herself being pulled closer to Harry. "I-It did. Thank you."

Harry's hand came to rest behind Faith's head slowly. _TWO days, _his mind screamed again._ You've only known her for TWO days!_ At that moment, Harry didn't care. Faith's lips were wet and slightly parted and _very _desirable to him at this point. He lowered his head to hers. Faith felt her eyes closing as she began to response. Oh, damn, she couldn't help but love the feeling she had right now.

**_DONG! DONG! DONG! . . ._**

Harry and Faith jumped away from each other. The grandfather clock in the room struck eleven times before stopping. Harry and Faith looked back at each other. "I'm sorry," Harry said quickly.

"Don't be," Faith said before she could stop herself.

Harry heard, but chose to say, "Good night," and not respond to what she had just said. He quickly ran to his room.

Faith groaned when she heard his door slam and threw herself back onto the couch red couch.

The next day Hermione and Faith were the first two up and down at breakfast with Ginny. "So," began Ginny, "are you taking the same classes as Hermione, Faith."

"Uh. . . ?" Faith wasn't sure how to answer this.

"Oh!" Hermione said suddenly. "I'm sorry Faith." She reached into her bag and pulled out a slip pf paper and gave it to Faith. "This is your schedule. Dumbledore owled it to you last night but you weren't around, so I held onto it for you."

"Thank you." Faith looked over her classes. She looked at Hermione and asked. "You have the same classes right?"

"Most of them." Hermione wiped her mouth. "Only I take more classes."

"How do you do that?" Faith asked in shock. "This is alot even for one day. You'd have to go back in time for all that."

Hermione and Ginny laughed. "Yip," said Hermione, "that's exactly what I do."

"Go back in time?" The idea seemed completely farfetched to Faith. Then again, so did floating candles, and there were some on the ceiling to prove her wrong.

"I do," said Hermione once again. "First it's herbology with Professor Sprout. For all of us that is."

"I have muggle studies," said Ginny getting up with them.

"Why do we have to study about muggles?" asked Faith. She quickly added from the look Hermione gave her, "It just that, we didn't have it at my old school." Hermione's face turned to normal.

"It an option," said Ginny. "I find the muggle world very fascinating."

"She gets it from her father," Hermione giggled to Faith. "I wonder where the guys are." She sighed. "They must of stayed up late night doing or talking about god knows what."

Faith felt a little blush come to her cheeks. She couldn't help but feel a little sorry about her and Harry last night. She blushed harder when she thought about the fact that Harry had almost kissed her. Though he hadn't. Which in a way was a relief to Faith, since she had never kissed anyone before.

Meanwhile, Harry and Ron had forgotten about the time a _long_ time ago. After Harry said, "Ron, we need to talk," the two stayed up and. . .well. . .talked! But it was more than Ron had expected.

"You almost did _what?!_" Ron yelled.

"I"- Harry tired.

"I don't believe this!" Ron stood up and began to pace around the room. It felt like an hour before he sat back down, looked back at Harry and said, "How? You've only known the girl for two days and"-

"I know! It just kinda, sorta happened." He looked at Ron with a pleading look in his eyes. "Why? Do you think I would have been bad?"

"How should I know?!"

"Right."

"Does Hermione know?"

"I haven't seen Hermione, I've been talking to you all morning!"

"Right." Ron looked at his clock. "Listen, let's talk again later, McGonagall's class is coming up. Let's get there."

Harry looked at the clock. "Whoa, have we been talking that long? Hey, who's after McGonagall?"

"Trewlany." (Sp?)

"Wonderful."

The two set out for transfiguration, thankful for an extra five minutes. "Where have you been?" Hermione shrieked.

Ron was glad no one was yet in the room. "Woke up late."

"A likely story."

Now students came in.

Faith laughed. "It has been a very interesting day so far."

And indeed it had been for her. Never had she seen a unicorn in her life. Only in books. And never did she see, or speak with, a talking plant. That was one conversation she would never forget. But her history class was the best. The facts were fascinating, mainly because it was a magical history.

"Did you have potions yet?" Harry asked sitting next to her.

"We have it after. . .who. . .?"

"Trewlany," Hermione said for her.

"Right."

"Hope you're not allergic to smoke," said Ron, taking a seat in front of them next to Hermione.

"Why?" asked Faith.

"The lady has got incense burning, fire going, and the shades are always down," explained Harry.

"Oh." Faith look at her quill and remembered all the times when her father used to smoke cigarette after cigarette. Smoke would be all over the house. The smell would be in her clothes and her hair. She could never get it out. The blinds would be shut in the hot afternoons in the summer because he hated the sun and that only made the condition worst. So Faith did her best to stay in her rom with the window open, while spraying down her clothes with febreeze or anything that would take the smell away.

"Faith!" Harry shook her shoulder knowing the look he had seen already. He didn't like it.

Faith looked at him, and like before, her eyes returned to their normal color. "What?"

"Are you ready Miss Feathergood?"

Faith looked to the front and saw Professor McGonagall. "Yes Professor," she said.

"Thank you."

This was Faith's least favorite class. She just couldn't get it. McGonagall had given them a "free day" to touch up on their wands with a little practice. She groaned. She was currently trying to turn a notebook into a kitten (which seemed strange to her, but she still tried it) and it wasn't working.

She groaned. Harry looked at her with a sly smile and asked, "Having a bit of trouble are we?"

"_A lot _of trouble," Faith sighed. She looked at Harry.

"Don't worry," he told her. "A lot of people have trouble with this class. Ron has trouble to." He pointed to Ron and Hermione in front of them. Faith laughed as Hermione sighed heavily at Ron's lack of skill.

Faith looked back to Harry. "That does make me feel a little better. Although I'm not sure if it's a good thing."

"Neville has trouble to."

Faith looked at the next desk over and saw the same boy she had met on her ride here. "Neville!" she smiled.

Neville turned. He smiled and walked over to Faith. "Hey Faith. Hi Harry."

"You two met?" asked Harry.

"In the carriages," said Neville. "Faith met Luna to."

"Ah."

"So, how do you like it so far?"

"I love it!"

"Glad to hear that. I gotta get back to me vase. McGonagall wants a bird before the end of class or she'll take away twenty points from gryffindor on my account. I'll talk to you later Faith, you to Harry." He walked back to his vase.

"I didn't know you met him," said Harry.

"Why shouldn't I of?"

"Oh no!" Harry shook his head. "I didn't mean for it to sound like that. It's good that you did."

Faith laughed. "I wasn't mad at you Harry."

"Oh." He saw Faith's attempt to turn her black notebook into a kitten again. "Here, try this. Your right hand is your wand hand, right?"

"Yes."

"Okay." Harry set his wand down and stepped closer to Faith. He wrapped his right arm around her and wrapped his hand around her right one with the wand still in it. "Don't be so forceful. Like this. . ." He guided her hand through the air showing her a much more graceful move. "See?" He repeated it a few more times before saying, "Now try it like that with the words." Harry let go of her hand still feeling a slight tingling.

Faith did as he told her. She muttered her words and moved her wand with a little more grace. A soft black glow appeared out of the tip of her wand and hit the notebook. There was a little _"mew"_ as the notebook grew four legs, whiskers and finally a full body.

Faith gasped. She picked up the little black kitten and rubbed its back. She looked at Harry. "Thank you!" she smiled.

Harry smiled back. "No problem."

Hermione and Ron turned around. "Cute!" was all Hermione said petting the kittens head.

"Are you going to keep her?" asked Ron.

"I wasn't sure if I could," Faith told him. "Can I?"

"Do you really want to?" Hermione asked again.

"Of course!"

"Then yes."

"What are you going to call her?" asked Harry.

"I guess it would help to know if it's a her or a he first," said Faith. She felt a little awkward doing this in front of everyone. Ron must of sensed this because he said quickly, "I'll do the honors!" He took the kitten away from Faith and looked. He gave the kitten back and said, "Girl."

Faith laughed. "Thanks Ron." She examined the kittens eyes and saw how green they were. "I'll call her. . .Emerald."

The rest of the class flew by. Harry and Faith had succeeded in turning their objects into McGonagall ordered. (Harry had to turn a muggle microphone into a toad, which he quickly turned back)

"You're gonna have to tutor me," said Faith kissing Emerald on the top of her head.

"What has been the easiest class for you so far?" asked Harry.

"History."

"Was that always your favorite subject? Even in the muggle school?" Faith nodded.

"Sir!"

"What?! Oh, Malfoy. I thought it was some other fool. Do not talk to me unless you have news on the girl. News, that I actually _want _to hear."

"Of course sir. Crabbe! Tell the master what you have found out!"

Voldemort rolled his eyes. Wonderful. Now he had to listen to someone who spoke like a baby.

"H-Ho-Hogwarts," Crabbe stuttered.

"_What about it_!" yelled Voldemort.

"I'm almost certain that is where Faith Green is!"

Voldemort shuddered. "Don't say her name! It's _Green! _Never use her first name around me!"

"Sorry sir."

"Get out of here!" Crabbe quickly did so. "Malfoy! Has your son owled you about the girl?"

"He has sir."

"Does he know about her."

"No sir. He has asked me about it though. I did not tell him anything."

"Good."

No one spoke. Until Malfoy took in a breath and said, "Master? May I ask, what is your plan?"

"We will need a decoy," said Voldemort quickly. "Someone to watch Green. Watch her every move. Get to know her."

"Are you suggesting we _create _this decoy?" asked Malfoy.

"I would use your son but we can't. Yes, we'll have to create a decoy."

"How long will that take?"

"A month and a week. Contact Green and let him know we found his. . .his. . ._daughter._" Voldemort said it like it was the most disgusting thing in the world.

After lunch Faith put Emerald in her room, ate with the others and then followed Harry and Ron to Trewlany's class. "Hey!" Ron exclaimed after climbing down the ladder.

"What?" Harry and Faith asked together. He climbed down and Faith followed.

When the two were down Harry saw what Ron was talking about. "I don't get it," said Faith.

"Usually the room is clouded over with smoke," said Ron. "and the windows are shut and you can barley see a thing. But today, Trewlany decided to let some sun in. Wait until Hermione hears about this."

"Why doesn't Hermione have this class?" asked Faith.

"Let's sit here," said Harry grabbing a chair. He was about to answer her question when a group of Ravenclaws walked in. "I didn't know we were having class with them."

"There advanced," Ron told him.

"Advanced?" Harry asked turning to him.

"Hermione told me that Gryffindor and Slytherin get treated as advanced classes, Ravenclaw is next lever down and then Huffelpuff."

"Oh."

"That doesn't make much sense," said Faith. "Hey, is that Cho?"

"Indeed it is," said Ron. He laughed quietly. "Who would've thought she would have _this _class as an advanced one?"

"Got me," joked Harry. "Hey, is that Barbra?"

"Yip."

"Who's she?" asked Faith again.

"One of Cho's dogs," said Ron. "I know it sounds bad, but it's true."

"Quiet!" Harry hissed.

Trewlany came gliding into the room. Faith's eyes popped out of her head. The woman was. . .well. . .strange. She wore heavy robes, even though it was very warm outside. Her makeup was heavy around her eyes and lips. She wore many rings on her fingers and had five or six ear rings on each ear. Her skin was very pale and her eyes were the exact color of the afternoon sky. That was really the only thing Faith liked about her.

She watched as she circled each desk and inspected each student. "I fear for your mother," she said to one girl in Faith's house. "Send her an owl today, let her know you care." The girl whimpered.

"She looks worse than before," Ron whispered to Faith.

"Longbottom?" Faith saw Neville shake his head up and down. "Your parents, how are they?"

"You should know," Neville retorted.

There were giggles through out the room. "I don't get it," said Faith to Harry. "What _does_ she do?"

"We havea new student," Trewlany said turning to face Faith, Harry and Ron.

"You're about to find out," said Ron.

"She thinks she can tell the future," Harry whispered quickly hoping his professor wouldn't hear. But she did.

"My dear boy," she gasped, "Oh! Harry Potter! My, how are you? Still well. And alive."

Faith was about to ask what she meant by this. And when Harry saw that, he shook his head and Faith closed her mouth.

"Oh. You." Trewlany walked over to Faith. "The new young one." Faith looked up at the blue eyed woman. She didn't like the she looked back. "I am sorry about your past. And your future doesn't look very bright either. Why, you have a shadow over you like Mr. Potter. It seems like you two were made for each other, but will never be." She dabbed her eyes with a tissue she had conjured up from some where.

"But," she went on, "dear, you do have a gift." Faith smiled and sat up straighter. Even Harry and Ron did. Never had this professor told someone a good thing about themselves. But then, she shook her head. "Too bad you may never get a chance to use it." Everyone sighed. Who were they kidding? Trewlany was never going to give any of them good news.

Faith looked at Harry with raised eye brows. Harry just shrugged and shook his head. "Tell you later," he mouthed.

Trewlany slowly walked up to the front of the room. She looked at her class, and suddenly it seemed she woke from a dream. She realized the windows were all open and quickly shut them with her wand. Then she lit the fire, more candles, and some incense. Smoke began to cloud the room and Faith had to take off her robe.

"Dear!" said Trewlany.

Faith looked at her.

"No." She shook her head gently. "Put it back on."

"But"-

"Back on!" she said sternly. "The sprits do not appreciate those who expose their bodies in such a manner. "

Faith put her cloak back on while giving Harry and Ron a questioning look. "Later," Harry mouthed again and Faith nodded.

Trewlany began to speak. "We are going to review a little. I want this half to grab tea cups and review with the tea leaves. And over here, I want you try using a crystal ball. Why don't we get this side first. Go on."

Everyone who was going to use a crystal ball slowly got up and walked over to a cabinet.

Faith felt her eyes tear over. She could not stand the smoke. Harry saw her body swaying. "Faith," he whispered with such urgency in his voice that Ron looked up.

"Faith?" Ron had to repeat. "What's wrong?"

"It's"- Faith tried but she felt her eye lids getting heavy. She coughed and fell to her side not caring what could break. She felt someone grab her and lean her on them.

"Faith," Harry whispered rubbing her back gently, trying to bring her back.

"I'm fine," Faith muttered. She tried to sit up on her chair but coughed and leaned back on Harry. "Get Kevin out of here," she muttered to herself.

"I think it's the smoke," said Ron.

Neville came up to them. "Here," he said giving Harry a bottle of water. "Give her this."

Harry took it. He dabbed some on Faith's head and had her drink some. Faith sat up and looked around the room. All eyes were still on her. She was glad she could barley see them. Her eyes were still teared over.

"Next half," said Trewlany. Apparently she didn't know about Faith, or chose not to know.

Harry helped Faith stand up. "I got it." Faith shook him off.

It took all her strength to follow the person on front of her to the cabinet. And all the while Faith heard someone screaming, _How could you make me do it?!_

_It wasn't I. You CHOSE to do it. You could have died to. WITH your daughter and her mother. _

On and on the voices argued in her head. Faith's eyes were no longer wet but she could still hear screaming and arguing. She grabbed the cup and began to head back to her seat when finally the smoke in the room became too much and she heard a woman scream in her head. She fell to the ground and clutched her head.

"FAITH!" Harry shouted and ran over to help her up. But try as he might, he couldn't. Faith wasn't there anymore. She was some where else. Some where he couldn't be even though he wanted to get her out of there. "FAITH!" he shouted again.

And the last thing Faith heard was someone laughing like a mad man before she fell into darkness.

"What happened?" Hermione rushed into the hospital wing at the end of the day. "Neville told me she just blacked out." She stood next to Ron who stood next to Faith on the bed.

"I don't know," said Ron truthfully.

"She was fine," began Harry, "but then Trewlany closed her windows and turned on the fire and she just. . .blacked out."

"I'm telling you there is something about this girl we don't know about," said Hermione.

"There are a lot of things we don't know about her," said Ron. "Like. . .her birthday."

"Not like that Ron," Hermione snapped. "I mean"-

They heard a very familiar laugh and lifted their heads to see Professor Dumbledore. "Professor," breathed Ron.

Dumbledore walked swiftly over to them. "Always on top of things Miss Granger," he commented.

"Excuse me?" asked Hermione.

Dumbledore sighed. "Faith is a lot like Harry when he first arrived into our world, isn't she?" He went on. "Not knowing anything. Not knowing about our money, magic, even the type of clothes we wear. She's never seen a Quiditch game in her life. In fact, the time Harry and Ron took out on a broomstick was her first time."

"But she was so good at it," said Harry.

"You're father was a Quiditch player, wasn't he?" Harry nodded. "You got his talent. Faith received her talent from someone in her family."

"Professor," asked Hermione, "what are the magic schools called in the states?"

"Well there is, Jane Witch Academy of Wizardry. An all girls magic school as there is one for the boys. There are at least two more that I can not think of at the moment. Why do you ask?"

"Has Faith ever gone to a magic school before?" Hermione asked again.

Dumbledore took a moment before saying, "I think that you should ask _her _about _her _past. It would not be appropriate if I spoke for her." With that he quickly walked away.

"What do you think he meant by that?" said Ron.

Harry had an idea, but Hermione said, "I don't know." She looked at the clock. "I have to go. McGonagall wanted to know how are plans for the dance were coming along." She kissed Ron's lips and kissed Harry's cheek before leaving.

"You know the whole school already knows about her," said Ron.

"Figures," muttered Harry.

"They're already starting to question her being here."

Harry raised his head. "What do you mean?"

"You heard Hermione and Dumbledore right?" Harry nodded. "Get it. . .?"

It took Harry a moment before he nodded. He didn't want to tell Ron all Faith had told him about herself.

"I gotta go," Ron said suddenly. "Hermione might need my help with McGonagall. See you tonight?"

"Yeah, I'll be there."

Ron left and Harry starred at Faith. His eyes fell on a scar under her ear lobe that connected nearly to her lip. It was a faint scar, so you couldn't see it if you took a quick glance at her. Harry wondered if she had missed that scar when putting on the medicine. Faith stirred. Her eyes fluttered opened as she starred at the ceiling.

"Faith?" Harry whispered.

Faith slowly turned her head. "Harry?"

"Hey."

"What happened?"

"You tell me," said Harry a bitterly. Faith narrowed her brow. "You fainted," he said a bit more kindly. "Why?"

"Oh. . .I. . ." Faith looked at her bed sheets and then back at Harry. "I'm not sure. You're going to think I'm crazy if I told you."

"Try me."

"I. . .I heard a woman scream."

"_You to_?!" Harry gasped.

"Yes I. . .wait. What do you mean by that?"

Harry remembered what Faith had told him about her mother dying so he said, "Your mother, did it sound like her?"

"How would I know if it _was_ her?"

"Listen, I had no idea what my parents looked liked before I came here. Or even what they sounded like. But then I came here, I learned more about myself and I began to hear things like that to."

"I don't understand."

"Those voices you hear, what is it exactly?"

"Screaming," said Faith, "once in awhile I hear someone yelling at someone else. Sometimes there's three voices."

"Okay. . ." Harry went on, "You need to learn how to listen to those voices."

Faith laughed. "That's not that hard. I can already hear them."

"No,. I mean listen to what they're saying."

"How? All they do is scream and yell. If you really know what it's like then you should know that it hurts. . ._A lot_!"

Harry laughed now. "Believe me, I know. But I learned how to listen. That's one of the reasons why I know more about my family than I did five years ago. I'm just now getting used to it."

"When was the last time you heard them?"

"A few nights ago. It seems like you hear them a lot more though. How often?"

"Every night. I toss in my sleep."

"That, to," said Harry. "See if you can go any further in your dreams."

"I'm not following."

"Do you know when your dreaming?"

"Sometimes."

"There you go. There are some people who know when they are dreaming so they are able to control it. If you can figure out when you're dreaming than maybe you can learn more about. . .well. . ." Harry wasn't sure how to say the rest. Faith nodded, she understood.

"Who could teach me though?" asked Faith.

"I will," said Harry. "I just got the hang of it this year."


	13. Nightmares And Rumors

I don't own anything

I Love You

Chapter-13-Nightmares And Rumors

Two weeks later, on a Friday afternoon, Harry and Ron could be found outside doing their Quiditch try outs. Harry and Ron had talked about it the night before and they had already decided on making Faith their new beater and Luna would be back up. But they still had to see how everyone else played. Of course. Cho got the new Ravenclaw position of being their beater. And to be honest, that scared Harry and even Ron and Hermione.

Every once in awhile the four (or sometimes five whenever Ginny was around) they would all run into Cho. Sometimes she would be with Marigold. Every time the two would give Faith such an ugly look it could kill. And every time Harry, Ron, Hermione and now, even Faith would tell them to back off and walk away. And whenever you talked back to either of the girls you were automatically on their "bad list." And anyone who had any brains at all could really care less.

Faith had gotten closer to Harry and Ron. She would spend some time with Neville walking out in the gardens with him. He would tell her about The Order, which Faith new nothing about. She told Neville that the states had nothing like that. When he asked what they did have she quickly changed the subject back to Hogwarts and Quiditch.

By now everyone knew about Faith and they were all indeed questioning her being there.

"She knows absolutely _nothing_!" they would whisper in the halls. "She doesn't even know how to count out the money." But by now, Faith did know how to count out the wizarding money and she knew enough to be in sixth year.

"I heard she didn't even go to a magic school in the states," others would say. And that was true. Whenever someone came up to Faith and asked her about this she would lie and say she was indeed from Jane Witch Academy of Wizardry. That was the only magic school she knew about in the states.

"That's nothing," Marigold said to a few girls in her house one night after dinner. The night before Quiditch try outs. They were all exchanging rumors on what they had heard about Faith Feathergood.

"What do you mean?" asked a first year girl.

Marigold really had no remorse feeling towards first or second years. But still she said, "What I am about to tell you must _never _leave this group. Got it?"

"Yes," the girls and guys chorused. There were twenty five of them all together and Marigold knew that at least two of them would go and spread what she was about to say. And she didn't care.

"I heard she takes Potter out to the Forbidden Forest and _shags him!_"

The older kids who understood what she meant all gasped. They whispered to the younger ones what she meant and their little eyes all popped out of their heads. They gasped and said "_YewWW!!" _ While the guys laughed and others made sickening noises.

Marigold leaned back in her chair as the others talked excitedly amongst themselves.

Back to Ron and Harry and their try outs. . .Harry sighed, they needed a keeper and no one could get the concept. "How hard is it?!" yelled Ron. "You catch a ball, that's it! Just _CATCH_ THE BALL! _ARGHH!" _

Faith bit her bottom lip. She had seen Ron's temper already and didn't want to see it again. "Ron," she said gently putting a hand on his shoulder, "maybe we should take a break."

Ron sighed. "I guess you right." He blew his whistle and shouted, "Take ten! Better yet, take twenty five." He went to sit on a bench. A second year came up to Faith and tapped her hand. "Yes?"

"Is it true?" asked the girl.

"Is what true?" asked Faith.

"You know."

"I'm afraid I don't."

"About you and Ron."

"What about us?"

The second year rolled her eyes. "You are slow."

"Excuse me?"

"Everyone knows that Ron is cheating on Hermione with you. You're such a jerk! Hermione is very nice. She tutors me and she's really smart."

"I'll have you know," Faith began with bitterness in her voice, "Ron and I are just _friends. _Nothing more. And I happen to be a friend of Hermione's. I would never do that to anybody. Who told you this?"

"I over heard." The girl said quickly and walked away.

Faith looked at Harry who was speaking with Ron. She walked up to the two of them and heard, "Maybe we should stop for the day," was what Harry was saying. "Besides, Saturday would be a better day for try outs. Not everyone is here who is on the list anyway."

Ron nodded and stood up. "Alright. Did you need something Faith?"

Faith nodded. "Can I talk to you?"

"Sure. Harry, go tell everyone our plans."

"Yip."

Harry left leaving Faith and Ron alone. Now that Faith was aware of this rumor she was also aware of everyone watching her. "Do you know about the rumor?"

"The one about Crabbe and the purple pimples on his butt?" asked Ron, "yeah I heard. You're going to have to be quicker than that if you want to help spread a rumor Faith. That's ones been out even before school started. Come to think of it, I never really pictured you as the type of person who would spread a rumor."

"I'm not," said Faith quickly. "I was just wondering if you knew about what people are saying about us."

"Us?" asked Ron. "As in, me and you, us?" Faith nodded. "What are they saying?"

"I didn't start it," said Faith quickly, "but a second year told me people are saying that you are cheating on Hermione with me." Seeing the look on Ron's face, Faith said again quickly, "Honestly, I would never do anything like that or even start anything like that. Please Ron, you gotta believe me"-

"Shh! Take it easy Faith," said Ron. "I believe you."

"You do?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

Faith thought about all the lies she was telling him now and she was wondering how many more there would be. She shrugged. "It's just, we haven't known each other that long, and you don't know everything about me and I don't know everything about you so. . ."

Ron laughed. "Well it's only been two weeks. But we're still cool. We're friends." He put his arm around her shoulder. "If you ever need someone to lean on, you got me." Faith nodded with a smile. Harry walked up to them and Ron removed his arm. "Okay?"

Harry nodded. "Yip. They'll be back tomorrow after lunch."

"Okay. I gotta go. Don't worry about it Faith. And I'll let Hermione know before she finds out the bad way."

She nodded and he left leaving Harry and Faith on their own. Faith looked at Harry. "What was that all about?" asked Harry.

"Nothing," said Faith. "Wanna go garb some food?"

"Of course. Here, I'll get this," Harry said grabbing Faith's broom.

"Thank you."

"Do you want to try listening to those voices again?" asked Harry as they walked.

Faith rubbed her head remembering what had happened last night. But still said, "Okay."

Last night Harry had taken Faith under his invisibility cloak to the edges of the Forbidden Forest. They had woken up Hermione one night when they were working in the common room late. Faith was screaming and the two got detentions because they had woken up others. Harry suggested the forest because they were a way from everyone and Faith could scream if she really needed to. Which, she did.

After they were done eating Faith asked Harry as they walked down the halls, "How long did it take you?"

"About two years," Harry answered with out looking at her.

Harry confused Faith. There were times when she understood him so well, and he seemed so caring, but other times when he seemed so distant.

"What are we going to work on today?" Faith tried again.

"I figured we can try your dreams."

"Oh."

Harry didn't like himself doing this to Faith. Normally he would look anybody in the eye and talk to them. But he knew that if he looked at her now he wouldn't be bale to look away. And he didn't want to kiss her in the halls, because he knew that was what he would do if he did look at her. Not to mention the fact that he had heard the rumors, he just hoped Faith hadn't heard anything.

When they arrived at the common room Faith asked how Harry planned to make her sleep since it was only noon. "There's a charm Hermione taught me. A sleeping one." He turned to look at her but was careful not to look directly into her eyes. "We'll have to do it in my room so we won't be disturbed down here."

"Why in your room?" asked Faith.

"Guys can't get to the girls rooms. The stairs turn into a slide at about the sixth one," said Harry. "Come on." He grabbed her hand and led her to his room. "Lay there. That's where I sleep." Faith walked over to his bed and laid on it. Harry put a locking charm on the door and walked over to Faith and knelt beside the bed. "Okay, you're one of those people who knows when they're dreaming, right?"

"Yes."

"And you can wake yourself up?"

"Sometimes."

Harry nodded. "I'll be here just in case. Okay," he rose his wand, "I'm going to put you to sleep. Remember try and take control of your dream. See if you can talk to anyone. Just remember, it's a dream, you can't get hurt. Alright?"

"Got it. Go 'head."

Harry waved his wand over Faith's body, muttered a few words and before he knew it, she was asleep. He felt a little guilty. If Faith had the same dreams, or nightmares, like he did, then yes, she could get hurt.

Faith felt herself falling. Literally. She opened her eyes and looked around. She wasn't in Harry's room anymore. She was in a closet with the light off. She felt her body want to just stay in the closet, but when she remembered that this was her dream, she forced herself to look out in the hall. She gasped, but no sound came out. She was in her house. The same one in Chicago.

She forced her body to walk out in the hallway and down the stairs. She heard a man saying, "You can not do this. Your daughter will not live."

Odd, the voice sounded very familiar.

"He's right Steven," said a female.

"Mama!" Faith gasped silently. It came out so naturally. She walked down the stairs and gasped. Professor Dumbledore, at a much younger age, her mother, and father. Her mother held a bundle of blankets and Faith was certain that was her.

"Leave this place," said Dumbledore. "I can help you."

"Listen to him!" her mother cried.

"NO!" her father shouted and everyone including Faith jumped. She walked in closer. "YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!"

"I do," said Dumbledore calmly.

"NO! YOU DON'T!" He took in a deep breath and stated more calmly, "Dumbledore sir, with all do respect, you _do not_ understand! I-we- are in debt! My wife and I."

"How so?" asked Dumbledore.

"Debt?" said Faith's mother. "Steven, you said you repaid Voldemort."

Every one fell quiet. "Voldemort," Dumbledore repeated. He took a step towards Faith's father. "Don't tell me"-

"I had to do what I could," said her father quickly. "he turned to his wife and said, "We were out on the streets. How was I supposed to know Voldemort would offer to help _us_? He wants a lot."

"What's a lot?" said her mother.

"Your lives!" said Dumbledore. The whole room turned to him. He took another step towards her father. "Do you know what he wants in exchange for your lives?!" he shouted. Faith never thought Dumbledore could get this ugly. "Your _daughter!_ He wants to make a death eater out of her! And he'll stop at nothing to do so!" Now he was turning red.

"He wouldn't," said her father.

"He would!" Dumbledore retorted. He fell silent and sat down as he began to think. After ten minutes of silence he stood up and growled, "If you fight him Green, he will kill you and your wife. If you don't he will kill both of anyway. Or, he may just kill. . .you Maria."

"What?!" Faith and her mother gasped at the same time.

"He will make sure your daughter never fulfills what she is meant to. And he knows, that is why he wants her." Dumbledore went on, "You two have no idea of your daughters skills now. She has a gift that very few have."

"What is it?" Faith's mother asked.

"I will not speak of it here. Green, what is your decision? Come with me and let me help you? Or. . .death?"

Everyone flinched. Faith felt tears in her eyes. Damn Dumbledore. She hated him right now. Just then the room grew dark and the temperature dropped to freezing. Faith hugged herself. It suddenly felt like someone put a blanket over her and she relaxed. The windows broke and the lights flickered. When Faith looked st the people in the room, only her mother and father were there. Dumbledore had aperatted. Damn him!

The baby cried in Maria's arms. "SHUT HER UP!" her father shouted.

"I can't!" her mother shouted back.

That did it. Her father slapped her mother across the face. "DAMN YOU!" he shouted again. "WHY DID YOU HAVE TO HAVE HER!"

"IT TAKES TWO!" she shouted again and he slapped her once more.

Three figures glided into the room. "What will it be Green? You, or your daughter?"

"What would I do?"

"Serve me."

"I can't!"

"Very well." Voldemort raised his wand.

"N-O-O-O-O!" his wife shouted. "Don't! TAKE ME!"

"One of you," said another figure.

"SHUT UP! Green, stand aside!"

"NO!"

Another figurer threw him against the wall.

"STOP IT!" her mother yelled.

"Do it Green!" Voldemort hissed. "Take out all your frustrations on her! She made you two marry! She had that baby that cries all the time!"

"She's a month old!" her mother yelled again.

"Shut up!" Steven slapped Maria again. "DON'T MAKE ME TELL YOU AGAIN!"

Maria looked at her husband with tears in her eyes. Voldemort glided over to Steven and whispered, "Do it."

A wand was passed over to him. Faith saw him raise it and mutter something that was not in his own voice. "_Avada Kedava!" _(Is that right?)

"MAMA!" Faith cried.

She was falling into darkness again and sat up in Harry's bed throwing two blankets off her and then falling off.

"Faith!" Harry said standing up.

Faith looked at him with tears all over her face. "Oh, damn him Harry!" She cried in her knees.

Harry quickly took her in his arms. Faith cried in his chest. "He killed her! My own father killed my own mother. And Dumbledore knew all along what was going to happen! And he didn't do anything! Damn him to hell! He knew and did nothing!"

Harry rubbed Faith's back. "I'm sorry," he said. "I shouldn't of asked you to do this. It was too much."

Faith loosened her grip around Harry's neck and looked up at him. "I'm glad you did," she said to him. "Now I know Dumbledore was lying to me."

"He had o intention," said Harry quickly. "He does what he does for a reason."

Faith nodded and buried her face back in Harry's neck while Harry buried his own in her hair. Dammit, when would she tell him the truth?

The next day after lunch Harry and Ron held their try outs This time, they were better. They had actually found their team. Their first practice was announced to be held Monday night. Cho had gotten the part she wanted and went up to Faith saying, "We'll see who's the best," and walked away.

Faith looked at Harry who stood next to her, towering over her a good three inches. "What is her problem?"

"She's mad because. . ." he trailed off.

"Because why?"

"Never mind. Come on, are you hungry."

Faith laughed. "Starving."

"What do you say we go to Hogsmeade with Ron and Hermione. I guess Ginny can come if she isn't too busy."

"Sure."

"Okay, I'll go get them. Can you put these back?"

"Of course."

Faith took their brooms and stuck them back in the locker room. She laid Harry's broom carefully on a bench. She heard someone walk in. "Marigold?" she asked out loud without turning around.

"You're good," said the blonde.

Faith turned. "Did you try out for Quiditch?"

The blonde laughed. "Yeah right! I would never do that. The game is so dirty."

"It's a lot of fun really." Faith did her best to be polite. "Hermione told me you played in your third year. Is that true?"

Marigold giggled. "Well it's good to know that Hermione is still her good honest self. Someone who would never lie or start a rumor."

Faith narrowed he eyes. Marigold was playing a game with her. Like her father always used to. That was okay. Now that she had more courage, she could play to. "Excuse me?"

"What?"

"What did you mean by that?"

"Oh. . .nothing." Marigold stood up and began walking around the locker room slowly. Faith noticed the way she walked. Her long legs were enough to catch anyone's attention and she swayed her hips in such an un-natural way. "Where's Harry?"

"What's it to you?"

"I just thought that it would be a good thing if you knew where your man was."

"My _man_?!" Faith repeated. But now that she thought about it, Faith did begin to wonder where Harry was.

"I've heard a lot of things about you Faith."

"Whatever you heard, they're just rumors," Faith told her.

"I beg to differ," said Marigold calmly. "They sound very true."

"What are they?"

"You should know." Marigold walked over to Faith. She smiled when she saw the fear in Faith's. The blonde did tower over her. He eyes bore into Faith's green ones. "You have Harry's eyes."

"They're my eyes," said Faith, determined to not show any fear.

"You know," Marigold went on, "it seems like you to could be brother and sister."

Faith was tired of this game Marigold was playing with her. "Spit it out Twit," she spat.

"_Me-ow!_ I didn't think you had it in you Feathergood. Then again, from what I've heard, you have _a lot _in you, don't you?"

"Whatever it was you heard you started," said Faith. She tried to move to get out of the locker room but Marigold wouldn't let her pass. "What do you want Twit!" she shouted.

"I want you to stay away from Harry!" Marigold shouted. "He's mine. Not yours!"

"Harry isn't mine," Faith said quickly. "He a _friend _of mine."

"I heard different. I saw him take you to the Forbidden Forest, and I heard you let him have his way with you."

"WHAT!" Faith shouted, joined by another voice. The two looked in the doorway and saw Harry standing there. He advanced to Marigold and starred down at her, "Listen," he hissed, "do yourself a favor and"-

"Do yourself a favor Harry," Marigold snapped. "Leave this skinny whore and come to me. Whatever it is she is giving you I can give you better." She took a step closer so her breast brushed against Harry's chest. "_Much _better."

Faith saw the way her chest was rising and falling and she hoped Harry hadn't noticed. She had learned from school how that can turn a guy on. She was glad when she saw Harry step back, take her own hand and lead her out of the room. Faith thanked him once they were in the halls.

"Why does she hate me?" she asked.

"She doesn't," said Harry. "You make her nervous."

Faith laughed. "Why would I make anybody nervous?"

"You really have no idea?" Faith was about to say something to this but she chose not to. Harry said again, "Ron and Hermione are working on something right now. I think the dance."

"This better be one good dance," said Faith.

"I agree," laughed Harry. "You're not still mad at Dumbledore are you?" he asked stopping and turning to her.

Faith said, "Not as much as last night. But I think we still need to talk."

"Now?"

"Now would be better. Could you just show me where his office is?"

"You want to go by yourself?" Faith nodded. "Alright then. Sure?"

"Yes."

Harry did so and Faith walked up the stairs leaving him to go back to the common room. And when he got there, he wished Faith had let him join her. Ron and Hermione were there, in the middle room, raising their voices at each other for the first time that year. _They were doing so good, _thought Harry. When Harry saw Ginny standing next Hermione he guessed what this whole thing was about.

"GINNY HOW COULD YOU?!" shouted Ron.

_Yip, _Harry thought again, _he knows. _

"I'M _FIFTEEN _RON!" Ginny shouted back. "I DON'T NEED YOU PERMISSION! YOU'RE NOT MUM!"

"Really, Ron,"-

"SHUT UP!" Ron barked.

Harry looked at who had just spoken. Dean Thomas. _Hermione should've snogged him first, _thought Harry. _Then _maybe _he would've taken this easier._ He laughed to himself. A little too loud because at that, Hermione turned to him saying, "Harry, help us out!"

"I-huh-what?" Harry stuttered. "Herm, I should stay out of this."

"You _should," _ Ron snapped.

"_Ron!" _Harry and Hermione said together.

"What? Listen, when you're ready to talk, I'll listen." And with that he walked out the door.

Harry and Hermione looked at each other. They were both thinking the same thing, but knowing Ron, they understood him better than anyone else. Although Dean did voice their thoughts, "When _we're _ready to talk he'll listen?!"

"That's my brother for you," said Ginny. "Sorry you had to see that."

Ron stalked pass everyone and headed towards the lake. He mumbled to himself, "How could she. She should've told me. It's not fair. What if he uses her?!" That thought only made him turn redder. He had to hold on to a tree branch because he almost walked into a lake. He cursed. But it was not until her heard someone crying softly that his face turned to its normal color and he turned to his left.

"Faith?" he said so only she could hear.

Faith looked at him. Her red eyes brought tears to his own. "Hey Ron," she muttered.

Ron walked up to her, put a hand on her shoulder, and sat down next to her, "What happened?"

Faith looked at him. "Dumbledore knew the whole time how my mother was killed." Ron's eyes widened in shock. He had no idea. Faith overlooked it. "He knew why my dad had to work for Voldemort. He knows he's still working for him. But he won't tell me." More tears came down her face. "I hate him so much. Why won't he just tell me?"

"Faith," Ron began, "you know you're in a situation like Harry's. He had no idea why his parents were killed. He still doesn't know the full truth. Dumbledore tells him little by little."

"I don't want to be told little by little," Faith cried. "I want to know everything now."

Ron smiled and wrapped his arms around her. Faith laid her head on his shoulder. She reminded Ron of Ginny whenever she was upset. Wow, did that hurt him right now. He had been selfish.

"Faith," said Ron, "why do you think Dumbledore won't tell you everything at once?"

Faith thought. Then she said, "Maybe he thinks I can't handle it. . .?"

"Exactly. Look at what you know now. That's a lot of information for just one day and look at how you're handling it."

"I guess. It just seems like if I knew everything, I could cry for a day and then be done with the pain."

Ron shook his head. "It doesn't work like that."

Faith nodded. "I know. What about you? What's wrong?"

Ron shook his head. "Doesn't matter."

"You listened to me complained."

"Yeah but you actually have something to complain about."

"Tell me," Faith told him. "Im my experience it's good when you tell someone what's bugging you. And if you hear yourself talk about it, you'll figure out a solution."

It had now just occurred to Ron how wise Faith was. Now he really wanted to know about her past but instead he said, "My sister."

"Ginny?"

"Yip."

"What about her?"

"She's dating someone."

"Well that's good."

"No, it's not."

"Why not?"

"'Cause, she's my baby sister. I don't want to see her get hurt by anyone."

Faith smiled. Ron reminded her of Pops and the way he treated her like a baby sister. "Ron," she said, "Ginny is fifteen. She's going to start noticing these things about guys. She's gonna want to date. And, I know you don't want to hear this, but dating and breaking up isn't something you can explain to someone. You can't just say, 'Wait until you're done with school then start.' There are some things people need to experience to understand fully. And dating happens to be one of them."

Ron sighed. "I guess. And Ginny is getting older."

Faith smiled. "That doesn't mean you still can't be a big brother and watch out for her. I'm sure she'll be happy if you just step into the background and just watch from a distance."

"How do you know so much?" asked Ron.

"I guess you just have to experience what I have to understand."

Ron nodded. "Mind if I ask what that was?"

"Ask me later. By the way, did you ever tell Hermioen about that rumor? The one about me and you?"

"Not yet. She told me about Ginny before I had the chance. I'm sure there's still time."

Marigold ran back to the castle, away from the tree she was hiding behind. She went up to Cho Chang saying, "Guess what?!"

"What?"

"I just saw Ron and that Faith doing the same thing they did the other night!" Marigodl breathed. "Only they did a bit more!"

Cho's mouth fell open. "That slut!"

"You did what?" Voldemort shouted.

"S-ss-s"-

"HOW COULD YOU MESS THIS UP! IT'S SIMPLE ENOUGH!!"

"Ma-ma-ma"-

"OH FUCK IT!" Voldemort rose his wand and killed his death eater. "Malfoy! Your in charge of this now. Here! We can not do the one I had in mind because you can only do the magic once. Here!"

Malfoy looked at the potion for a new female decoy. "Yes master."

"It will take over a month. We need to wait for the next full moon. Go get the ingredients. AND DON'T MESS THIS UP!"

Okay guys. i know this chapter wasn't as good, but i wanted to get one more in before i had to go on my trip. AGAIN!! I'll update as soon as i get a hold of a computer.


	14. Girl Talk

I don't own anything

I Love You

Chapter-14-Girl Talk

Cho gasped. "You saw _what_?"

Marigold nodded. "No lie."

"Oh my god!" Marigold rolled her eyes, but was careful not to let Cho see. the girl was too easy. Marigold knew Cho was better. But she also knew how she wanted things. _Her way. _

"Cho, _shh!_: Marigold hissed. "I don't want everyone to know. Yet."

Faith woke up shivering the next morning. She walked over to her window and peaked out. No snow yet. Just frost. A few leaves were on the ground to. Faith walked over to her trunk and began pulling out clothes.

"Oh no," she muttered to herself. "Where's my. . .ah, here it is." She grabbed her tie and wrapped it around her neck. "Okay. Now where's my cloak?" She looked around her area of the room twice before giving up and walking down to the great hall with her arms wrapped around her.

"Okay," Ron was saying, "so after lunch then? Did you let the team know?"

Harry shook his head. "We'll have to owl them. But we are already excused from our afternoon classes."

"Good morning Faith," Ron smiled.

"'Morning." Faith took a seat next to Harry.

"Sleep well?" asked Harry.

"I would have slpet better if it wasn't so cold this morning," Faith said bitterly.

"Where's your cloak?" Ron asked her.

"I couldn't find it this morning, so I'm guessing it's in the wash."

Harry saw her shiver. He took off his cloak and wrapped it around her saying, "Here. I'm used to the weather anyway."

"Sure?"

"Yeah."

"Thanks."

Harry looked at Ron. Ron looked at Harry with a rasied brow. Faith set the cloak on her shoulders. She went for her fork but that was as far as she went. The three looked at eachother, not liking the tension that lay all around them.

"Faith?" Ron finally asked.

"Yes Ron?" Faith answered quikly and dropped her fork hard on her plate. No one seemed to notice though.

"You're coming to practice, right?"

"When?"

"After lunch. We get afternoon practices off."

"Yeah, I'll be there. I just hope it warm up."

"I'm sure it will."

"So, when's our first game?"

Everyone relaxed and they all got back to their breakfast.

"Not until after the holidays," Harry answered, unexpected.

"Oh," was all Faith said. "Ron? Did you talk to your sister?"

"I did. Thanks by the way."

Later that day in potions, Snape had partnered them all upin groups of two to work on a potion that was supposed to heal open cuts and wounds. When done properly that is.

"Would you please give me your attention?" Snape asked his class.

"Do I have to?" Ron muttered. (Him and Faith had been partnered together).

"I have been asked to give all the sixth years this assignment by Professor Dumbledore."

"This should be good," Ron muttered again.

"He wants you all to write a four page summary on wether or not we should use our knowledge of magic in the muggle world. For _good _only," he added eyeing Draco. "Unfortuanitly," he added to himself. "It is do in one week and is required in order for you to graduate. Thank you."

(a/n: my english teacher says we all have to write a persuassive paper in order to graduate. i'm sure most of you know how that one goes).

Everyone went back to their work. "Ron," said Faith, "I'm not getting this."

Hermioen watched as Ron circled around the desk and went close to Faith's side. "Herm," said Harry's voice. "Hermione?"

A student stepped in front of Ron and Faith and Hermione looked at Harry and then asked, "Harry, do yout hink all those rumors are true?"

"What rumors?" He looked the way Hermione and saw Ron and Faith. "Oh, _those _rumors. Hermione, listen to me." Hermione looked at him. "Believie me when I say this. You ahev absolutlei nothing to worry about. Do you know how long he goes on about you after you've gone to bed."

"Maybe you shoud tell me," Hermione smiled slyly.

"Maybe I'll just keep you in suspence."

"You're no fun."

"Then why am I having the time of my life not telling you?"

Ron added a pinch of green powder to the mixture. "I think that's enough," said Faith.

"Just a bit more," Ron said, adding just a bit more green powder to thier potion.

"What about this?" Faith held up a jar of chopped up cow toung.

"Just a pinch."

Faith added it.

"And last," Ron bent over and picked up a jar full of lead. "Lead."

"Is that pencil lead?" asked Faith.

"It is," Ron answered. He began to pour it in the cauldron. "Who would've thought this stuff would be useful in our world?"

"Ron. . .?"

"Esspecially for a healing potion."

"Do you think tht's a bit much?"

"I mean, we use ink here, not, what's it called again?"

Faith picked up her book. "Pencil?"

"Right, pencil."

"I think you should stop."

Ron stopped pouring. He looked at Faith and said, "Faith, I don't know how they did things in the states. But here in London, we do things just a little different."

Faith took in a deep breath. "If you say so." She held up her hard covered book in front of her face.

As soon as the lead touched the liquid, **_BOOM!_** Faith got knocked down from the force. Orange goo lay everywhere. Students were now sticky and. . .well. . .orange. Faith lifted herself up on her elbows. She was the only one who did not look like a popsicle stick. Excpet for her legs a little bit. She looked at Ron. A smile formed on her lips. His hair was sticking up in all places and his face you could barley see.

"Weasley," Draco shouted.

"**_WEASLEY_**!" Snape shouted even louder.

The horried, orange look on Ron's face did it. Faith could not help it. She burst out laughing. Her hands clutched her stomach and she fell once again to the floor. She tried to stop, really she did. But one look at Ron made her start up again.

There was a snicker from the other side of the room somewhere. Faith was sure it was Neville or Dean. When Harry started, Ron could not help it either. He immediatly fell to the floor laughing and rolled around with Faith. Everyone started laughing soon. Hermione and Harry had somehow found their way over to Ron and Faith's red faces.

"Ron," Hermione tried her best not to laugh.

Snape was busy trying to get everyone under control but no one could hear him.

"You have the worst luck Ron," laughed Harry.

"I don't think I have ever seen nayone laugh as hard and as long as you have," said Harry to Faith.

"I've never seen anything funnier," Faith told him.

Snape gave his class the rest of the half hour off while Flich cleaned the room. And no, he was not happy about it. He screamed at everyone even after they left the room. Ron and Faith did not get off easy though. They had a months worth of detention to serve.

"You're something else," Hermione said to Faith voicing Ron's thoughts. Faith laughed to herself again.

"What are we going to do?" Ron asked. "We have a half hour to fill. Hey, then we get lunch. And then practice."

"Don't we have that paper for Spourt's class?" Hermione wondered out loud, trying to give them all a hint.

"We do," said Ron. He began to reach into his bag for his book.

"It's not do for three days though," said Harry.

"Good point." Ron started putting his book back but after seeing the look Hermione was giving him, he took it back out and said to Harry, "Which is exactly why I should work on it now."

Hermione gave Harry the same look she had just given Ron. Harry sighed and reached into his bag. "I hate it when you give me that look."

Hermione then looked at Faith with a smile. Faith knew what she was thinking. "Sorry Herm." She reached into her own bag. "I haven't even started on that paper either."

"Me either," Ron laughed. "I mean," he said quickly loooking at Hermione. "I-uh-got my name on it."

Hermione rolled her eyes and pulled out a book.

Later after lunch Harry took his team outside for their practice. They had switched team players. So now Harry was ont ehg round while Ron took his place with Faith, Luna and Neville. Hermione walked up to Harry. "Hey," she said casually.

"Hey," Harry said back. He looked at Hermione and noticed the way she watched Faith and Ron carefully. Ron was hovering close to Faith and using his hands a lot. _Probably giving her a quick lesson, _Harry figured. But when he looked back at Hermione he knew she wasn't thinking the same thing. "Hermione," he said, "trust me. Rpn has nothing for Faith."

Hermione sighed and looked back at Harry. "I know," she told him. "I just. . .the two have so much more in common. Faith doen't like school, neither does Ron. Ron likes to fool around all the time and so does Faith. They're talking all the time and I'm not always with them. I ask what they talk about and he never gives me a straight answer. And Faith and I, it seems like we have nothing in common. Then the rumors"-

"Since when do you listen to rumors?" Harry asked, finally gettig her attention. "Hermione, you're a very clever witch. You're not jealous of Faith, are you?"

"What? No, of course not. I could never be jealous of anyone." But the look in her eyes told Harry differently. She groaned. "Oh! I know I shouldn't worry. I just do. I mean I care about Ron"-

"A lot."

"Of course."

"How long have the two of you been dating?"

"A year almost."

"A year in two weeks I believe. And how long have the two of you been friends?"

"Five years."

"That's a long time to get to know someone. Don't you think? And then all the stuff we've been through together."

"What are you saying?"

"I think you care a lot more for him thank you think."

Hermione starred at Harry and thought about what he said. Could she really care more for Ron than she thought? Could she possibly even _love _him. Hermione shook her head. "I don't know."

"Well I _do_ know that you're the only person Ron truly admires," said Harry.

"And Ron has you."

"Yeah, but I'm a guy. Guy's aren't about to admire each other." Hermione laughed. "So will you think about what I said?"

She nodded. "I will."

Hermione was about to leave when she heard her name being called. The people practicing were oming down and a few still hovered on their brooms. Ron, Faith, and Neville all jumped down while Luna and Dean got on their own brooms.

"Yes Ron?" asked Hermione. Out of the corner of her eyes she saw Harry and Faith go sit on a bench.

"Would you like to go out this weekend to Hogsmeade?"

_To what? So I can help you with your homework? _Hermione wondered. Ron was always doing that. She shook her head. "Not this weekend.

Ron knew what she wa thinking. "No. Not so you can help me with anything. Just, dinner. That's all. I feel really bad about not taking you out on a real date and I want to make it up to you."

Hermione studied Ron for a minute. She just wnated to make sure he wasn't telling her something she only wnated to hear. Finally, a smile broke out on her lips. "You mean that?"

"Yeah."

Hermione threw her arms around Ron's neck and squeezed him tightly. "Of course I'd love to. I love this! Thank you Ron."

"You're welcome."

"Well, I'll let you get back to practice." She kissed his cheek before leaving.

Ron turned to Faith as soon as Hermione had gone. He gave her a smile and a thumbs up. Faith returned the smile. Ron mounted his broom once again and took off into the air.

"What was that about?" Harry asked Faith.

"Nothing." Faith told him. "Ron's something else," she muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"By the way Faith," Harry began, "wonderful practice. Who taught you?"

"Oh. . .it's just one of those things that come I guess." Before Harry could ask her something like, _Didn't you used to play? _she said quickly, "What about you? You're pretty good yourself."

"Same thing. I get it from my dad. He used to play."

"Was he in Gryffindor to?"

"Both my parents were."

"Oh."

"I love the way you fly," Harry said out of no where.

"What's to love about it?"

"Just. . .the way you do it. It's kind of funny 'cause you can tell you're American."

"Is that the way all American's"- Faith stopped herself before she could finish. She was about to finish with fly, but realized that would bring in even more question to her.

"Huh?"

"Nothing."

"Is that the way all Amercian's do what?"

"What I meant," Faith cleared her throat, "was, have you ever seen American's fly before?"

"I went to a game with Ron and his family." He laughed. "That was the day he told me he liked Hermione." Faith smiled. Harry looked up at Luna. "Okay, see her turns?"

Faith looked up. "Yes."

"This is really the only flaw I could find. What you do is, you kind of curve your turns. You want to make them sharp. Like that. See?"

Faith nodded. "Yeah, but, the bludgers weren't chasing me."

"What?"

"Look," Faith pointed. "You think it's jinxed?"

"It is." Harry pulled out his whistle but he was too late. The bludger knocked into Luna's broom, smashing it and knocking her off.

"LUNA!" Ron cried. He raced on his broom before she fell hard to the ground. "Gotcha!" But barley. Luna dangled as Ron held her wrist

"HURRY!" Harry cried.

The bludger felw towards Ron and Luna. "Stop it!" Faith saw Ginny take our her wand and then a blast of purple sparks, but she missed.

Luna swung ontu Ron's broom and the two began to try and loose the bludger. Harry took out his wand and tried the same curse Luna had but missed again. Now Faith tried. She aimed her wand as she muttered her own words. Purple sparks shot out of the tip and hit the bludger.

Ron and Luna flew to the ground safely. "Ow!" Luna cried when she was off. "My arm."

"Is it broken?" asked Harry.

"No." She took it away from her chest. Everyone gasped and Neville began throwing up. He never could stand the sight of blood.

"That's bad," said Ginny. "We need to get her to Madam Promfrey."

"Wait!" said Faith. "Let me see Luna."

"What are you going to do?" asked Luna.

"Just let me see."

Luna did as she was told. Faith quickly muttered some more words and a pair of latex gloves apperead in her hand and she slipped them on.

"What are you going to do?"

"It's not as bad as I thought it was," Faith said ignoring Luna's question. She pointed her wand to the ground and muttered something else. A small first aid kit popped out of no where.

"What are you going to do?" Luna repeated.

"Relax baby," Faith said in a hushed voice. "I'm just going to wrap your arm up. You're losing a lot of blood."

"Not that much I hope."

Faith did not say anything. She took out a thick long guaze pad and began to wrap up Luna's arm. "When I'm done you can go to Madam Promfrey's. I just didn't want you going there and losing even more blood."

After a few more minutes Faith was done and Neville was taking Luna to the hospital wing. Faith's first aid kit disapeared. She looked at Harry. "Are we going to keep playing?"

"I think we're done for the day," he told her.

Faith nodded. "Faith?"

"What Ron?"

"What was with that aim?" he asked amazed. "I mean that was, _amazing_!"

"Amazing?" Faith repeated.

"It really was," said Ginny. "You have a good arm."

"I used to play baseball a lot," she told her.

"What's baseball?" asked Ron.

Faith and Harry laughed. "It's a muggle sport. I was their picther."

"Their what?"

Faith laughed again. "Would you like me to show you later?"

Ron shook his head. "I don't think so."

"Jinxed?" questioned Hermione later at dinner. Harry and Ron nodded. "Who would want to do that to Luna?"

Harry heard gigling behind him and turned and saw Cho and Marigold starring at him, Ron and Hermione. He looked back at Hermione and said, "My guess is it wasn't meant for Luna."

Hermione looked behind Harry and saw Cho and Marigold telling everyone at their table a story. When she looked back at Harry she asked, "You don't think it was meant for Faith, do you?"

"I do."

"But why her?"

Ginny came in and sat next to Hermione. "Because Cho wants Harry back."

"What?" everyone asked.

"Cho wants you back Harry," Ginny repeated.

"What makes you say that?"

"I hear things."

"Hear things?" asked Ron.

"Hey, living in a house with all guys hasn't taught me nothing you know. Anyway, Cho wants Harry, Marigold wants Harry, Harry doesn't want anyone. Marigold is acting like Cho's friend becuase Cho knows Harry and Marigold wants Harry to think Cho is crazy so she can get him. But, the only thing standing in their way is Faith. So, Marigold and Cho, mostly Marigold, try and come up witha couple of ways to get Faith out fo the picture. Marigold has washed Cho of any brains she had before so now Cho is Marigold's little dog who will do anything Marigold says. So since Cho has no brains she jinxes the bludger at the wrong time, making it aim for Luna dn not Faith."

Everyone was quiet. "What happened to the little Ginny that used to be so cute and never confused anyone?"

"She got into psycology."

"What's that?"

"A muggle thing."

"Um. . .okay. I guess that makes sence," said Harry.

"Where is Faith?" asked Hermione.

"Library," Ginny answered.

"I'll be right back," Hermione said getting up and walking out of the great hall.

She made her way towards the library. _Where is she, _she thought to herself. "Faith," she whispered. _What would Faith be doing in the library anyway? _"Faith?" she called a bit louder.

Faith got up from her table and poked out her head from behind a pile of books. "Hermione?"

"There you are."

The two girls sat back at Faith's table. Hermione looked at the pile of books. "You know," she said, "it would really be nice if people would out the books they used away."

"Oh," said Faith, "actaully, those are all the books I'm looking at."

"What? Oh." Hermione glance at some of the titles. _"Potions and Healing." "Herbs and the Healing Magic Behind Them." _and, _"What Your Wand Can and Can Not do." _"Have you been reading these?"

"Some of them. And I don't really read. I just kinda glance through and take notes. Some of it is really interesting though."

"Do you always come to the library this late at night?" Hermione asked picking up one of the books and flipping through it.

"Not always. Sometimes I come here before classes start and squeez in some study time."

"Oh."

"Plus I knew the guys would be talking about what happened today during practice and I didn't want to relive it. Then I knew that somehow they would start talking about Quiditch itself and that"-

"Just gets to be too much sometimes?" Hermione finished.

Faith laughed. "_Way _too much. They drag me into the conveersation and sometimes I do and I don't want to talk want to talk about Quiditch."

Hermione laughed. "I know how that is. The guys are always trying to get me to fly with them."

"Why don't you?"

"I've got other stuff to do."

"You know all this other stuff you do is going to catch up to you."

"I've been told that so many times."

"Then why don't you take a break then?" Faith could tell by the way Hermione looked at her that she didn't like what she had just said, so she went back to her book.

"You know Faith, I never really pictured you as the type who would study on their own."

"Really? That's funny. I'm studying all the time."

"You are?"

"Yeah. Just not around everyone. I gotta have fun to you know. I usually do it after hours and before classes. Sometimes I do it during dinner. Like now." She smiled. "My friends would always come to me when they didn't have their homework and try and get me to do it."

"Harry and Ron have pulled th at one before."

"Really? Well, then again, when you're friends with someone for that long I guess you get _too _comfortable with them." Hermione laughed. "My friends used to alwys treat me like one fo the guys."

"Did they?"

"Yeah. I had a few girl friends, but not enough. I wuld always go skatebording with them and do all this other guy stuff."

"Did they ever do anything you wanted to do?"

"Not really. As I got older I wanted to go and do more girly things, I guess you can call it that. But they never did. So I was either stuck doing stuff on my own, or going with the guys."

"But what about your other friends?"

"There's an age difference between us. They did their thing and I did mine." Faith suddenly laughed. "You know, Ron is truly the oddest person I have ever met."

"Ron? I know," Hermione laughed.

"He worries about silly things. But it's sweet of him though."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"He worries about you two. A lot."

"He does?"

Faith nodded. "He really does care about you. I mean, _really _care about you."

Hermione nodded. "He does. He tries to make things right."

"Does he do a good job?"

Hermione nodded. "Yeah." Faith laughed. "It's kind of sad for Harry though."

"I know. He's such a good guy and really sweet."

"He is."

"Not to mention he's really cute."

"An he looks really good in uniform."

"He does!"

"Don't tell Ron I said that though."

Faith giggled. "I won't. It's hard to believe Harry was such a skinny boy." She added from the questioning look on Hermione's face. "Ginny showed me some pictures."

"Oh. I know what you mean."

"Him and Ron both look a lot better."

Hermione laughed harder. "You know they actually had a weight lifting contest one time just to see who was stronger!"

"Did they really?" Hermione nodded. "I have to ask. Who won?"

"Take a guess."

"I'd have to place my money on Ron."

Hermione nodded and Faith squealed and laughed again. "Wow!"

"Yeah. Harry was doing so many push ups that night."

Faith laughed again. "I can see him doing that. He can get so competitive."

"Oh, I know. Sometimes I just want to strangle him."

"I know. But he's cute so he has a good excuse."

"That's the only thing keeping me from _not _killing him sometimes," Hermione told her.

"Has Ron ever given you that puppy dog look?" asked Faith.

"All the time."

"He's so cute when he does that."

"He is."

"He's given it to me when he wanted me to talk to you."

"About what."

"Did he ask you out for this weekend?"

"Yes."

"He'll tell you then."

"Okay. . .Um. . .what do you think about Dean?" Hermione asked.

"Dean?" Faith rolled her eyes to the ceiling in thought. "He's a good looking guy. I wouldn't date him though."

"Me either."

Both girls went silent. Then Hermione said, "Wow, when was the last time I had a quality girl talk?"

"I was just thinking that."


	15. Leaf Piles

dont own it

I Love You

Chapter-15-Leaf Piles

Friday night came and students were either in the library or in the common room working. Harry, Ron, Ginny, Dean, Neville and Faith were all in the common room along with Luna. Sure Ginny and Dean were sitting close to each other, but he had taken Faith's advice and backed off a little. He was glad he did. Ginny was actually willing to come up to him and talk to him about things that neither of them thought they ever would.

Faith sat with Luna in the wide windowwith everyone else below them. Hermione walked in with a pile of books. Ron took some and set them on the ground for her, then Hermione joined everyone.

Faith sighed and looked out the window. They really needed a break. Esspeciall Hermione and Ginny. The two of them were taking so many classes Faith could only guess that they were taking potions to keep themselves awake, or going back in time.

Luna said then, as if reading Faith's mind, "We should really take a break."

Everyone looked at her. "And do what?"

"Take a walk."

"It's after curfew."

"The library is open after hours," said Dean. "We could go there."

"There's a good idea," voiced Ron. "Gte up fromt he books we have here just to go see more books."

"Why don't we just stay here," Harry sais calmly. "I think we need to get some sleep before we get at each others throats."

Hermione nodded. "I think we should to. We can pick up where we left of after breakfast tomorrow."

"Sounds good," said Ginny.

They all got up with a graon form every one of them from the pain in their legs. "There should be laws against giving us this much homeowrk," Ron commented.

"Ron," Faith whispered. "You did talk to Hermione, right?"

"I did. Don't worry, we're okay."

"Thanks."

"Coming Faith?" Ginny called.

"In a minute. I just have a few more things to write then I'll be up."

"Kay. 'Night. Good night Ron."

" 'Night Gin."

When everyone was up in their rooms Faith looked out her window. Fall was her favorite time of year. She loved the leaves, the smell of snow in the distance and the weather. In the fall school started, which meant she had an even better reason to stay away from her dad. And fall also meant leaves. Faith would stay outside for hours every year making piles and then messing them up again.

Luna was right. They really needed a break. At least for an hour. The whole day would be even better. Either way, Faith wanted to get in those leaves. Her anticapation was like a little girl's.

"Where's Faith?" asked Hermione the next morning after breakfast.

"Did she say she would study with us?" asked Ginny.

"Yes."

"Is she upstairs?" Ron asked.

"No," Luna answered. "I just checked. Maybe she's in the library."

"Hey Lavender," Harry called.

"Yes?"

"Have you seen Faith?"

"Feathergood?"

"Yeah."

"No."

"Did you just come form the library?"

"Yes. And no she's not there either."

They all groaned and got back to their books. Fifteen minutes later, Faith walked in the room. "Hey guys," she said cheerfully.

Everyone looked at her. Faith wore a pair of her old jeans with a hole at her knee. And now, because she was eating more, her hips were beginning to show. She wore a tight black shirt that showed her now even fuller breast, that Hermione had gotten for her. Her nose was pink and she wore her Gryffindor scarf and gloves. There were leaves in her hair and all over her body.

"What have you been up to?" asked Hermione. "You're supposed to be here. With us. Studying."

"I'm sorry Herm." Faith took a seat next to Neville. "It's so beautiful outside."

"Don't you have that paper for Snape?" asked Luna.

"It'll get done," Faith assured her."C'mon guys. Let's go out and have some fun." She looked around. "No takers? Okay." And she got up and left.

"Herm," said Ginny. "You know, we have been studying a lot.Maybe we should take a break."

Hermione but her lip.

"Oh, who put you in charge?" sais Luna. And she got up and left.

"You know, she's got a good point," said Neville and he followed Luna out, followed by Ginny and Dean. A moment later Hermione, Ron and Harry followed them.

"Faith?"

"Hey Luna!" Faith climbed out of piles she had just made. "Guys ready to join the party?"

"What are you doing exactly?" asked Ron.

"Making leaf piles and jumping in them." Hermione and Ron pulled out their wands. "Nuh-uh." Faith snatched them away.

"Hey."

She threw them nect to her wand. "The rest of you go on!" Everyone did as they were told. Faith picked up her wand and made several more rakes appear.

"What are those?" asked Ron.

"Rakes," answered Faith. "Go 'head. Take one, each of you." They all did as they were told.

"Now what?"

"Start raking."

They did as she ordered again. _Wow, I'm good, _Faith could not help but think. It was awhile before they had completed two large piles.

"Ready? Okay. GO!"

They all ran in screaming. "Harry!" Faith screamed.

"What?"

The answer he got was a pile of leaves thrown in his face.

"You are so going to pay for that."

Befor they knew it they had all started a leaf fight. "Hey! That one ahd a bug!" Ron shouted.

"I'm pretty sure most of them do," Ginny told him and threw more in her brothers face.

"Let's make some more piles," shouted Luna.

Everyone quickly took to the idea. They made quicker and bigger piles.

"Ha ha!" laughed Ron. "Our pile's bigger!"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "He's only in compettion with something," she sai to Dean.

"Go!" someone shouted.

Ron grabbed Hermione's hand. Harry picked up Faith and ran in with her. She didn't seem to mind.

"Get'em!" Neville cried and the leaf fight resumed. Dean tackled Luna and Ginny down with both arms. Faith snatched away Harry's glasses. He got them back by grabbing both her feet and tripping her back down on the soft pile.

Hermione and Luna both threw more leaves at Ron. "Hermione! Luna!" Ron cried. "Herm, your punishment is to never kiss me again."

"_Ooooooooooo_!" everyone choursed.

"Pa-leaze!" said Hermione. "You'd be punsidhing yourself, not me."

"_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_!" they all said again and Ron turned red.

"Oh, who cares about you two!" cried Neville. He threw leaves at Faith and their fight satred once again.

There were many more piles before their group finally took a break and split up a bit. Dean and Ginny were in a tree with Ron talking like civilised people. Hermione was speaking with Luna and Neville not too far and Faith and Harry were resting under their own tree near the lake.

Faith's head was resting on Harry's chest. Her eyes were closed and she was enjoying the smell and feel of the wind around her. Harry's arm was wrapped around her shoulder. His hand gently stroked her arm while moving up and down.

_This is what love must feel like. _Faith thought. _Wait. . no. . this isn't love. I've read about it, this isn't it._

"I am sog lad we did this," he told her. HIs voice was tired, relaxed and happy. He rested his head on hers and closed his eyes.

"Me to," said Faith. "Back in Chicago we made leaf piles all the time. I was the smallest and the youngest. So I never got to do any of the work and I was always the first to jump in."

"What's the best memory you have?" Harry asked her.

Faith rolled her eyes in thought. What _was _her best memory? . . .Taix's. . .Taxi's would pass by her house all the time. But there was one taxi that would pass by very freuquently. Like, every half hour. And somehow, it ouwld always pass by Faith. No matter where she was. The only reason why she remembenred it was because of the bright green stripe it had going all the way around. Faith thought about Stan. _Where did he come from?_

"Faith?"

"The taxi's."

"Really? How does that one work out?"

"They would pass by our house all the time. There was a rich lady who lived down the street from me, and she always called for a taxi. And her driver was always the same guy. Not to mention my favortie color."

Harry had nothing to say to this but, "What si Chicago like?"

"Nothing like London," she answered. Her left arm went across his waist unconsiously. She was about to take it back but Harry grabbed it and held her arm there. Faith stayed where she was and began massaging his side. "Some area's are getting better. I cam from an area that. . .well it wasn't. . .never mind. It doens't matter."

Faith was going to leave and Harry felt this. So he held ontu her tighter and brought his legs up to hold her in. "You can tell me. I want to understand better. You know yuo're very confusing at times."

"I've been told that a lot."

"So. . .?"

"Would you think any different of me?"

"No."

There was something about Harry's voice that was so soothing and calming right now. "The. . .the ghetto." Faith held her breath.

"Why be ashamed?" Faith didn't answer. "I bet if told you more about myself you could breath easier than you are now."

Faith laughed and Harry smiled. "Sorry."

"Don't be."

"Can I take you up on that offer? Getting to know you better?"

"Of course you can. Tonight?"

"Cool."

Wow, being held by someone felt great. Faith wanted to stay like that foerever. Thoughts of her and Harry being toegther ina different way crept into her mind, but she quickly shook them out. Harry didn't want her like that. But for now, she enjoyed the closnest right now. She took in a deep breath and closed her eyes. She snuggled closer to him and Harry gently tightned his grip on her.

Harry found himself worried that she would leave him right now. He wnated her to stay with him, like this, forever.


	16. Stan Nats

I don't own anything.

I Love You

Chapter-16-Stan Nats

Harry and Faith were up late that night, again, talking. Harry was telling her a few stories that involved a certain house elf called Donny and had her laughing for the better part of the time.

"I'm sorry," Faith laughed. "I shouldn't laugh. Dobby sounds really sweet."

"He's cool," said Harry. "You should meet him."

"I hope I can sometime. So, tell me a bit more about the mirror you found when you first came here."

Harry shrugged. "Not much to tell. But before I found it, I had no idea what my parents looked liked. What do you think you would see in it?"

"Probably my mom."

"I can understand that." It was silent for a while before Harry asked, "Faith, where do you go?"

Faith looked at him. "What do you mean by that?"

Harry tried to explain, "You go somewhere. I mean, you can tell by your eyes. You just totally space out and go somewhere."

"Oh. . .that! It's hard to explain. I go back. Back to my old memories."

"They don't seem very good sometimes."

Faith shook her head. "Not always."

"Faith, what happened to you back home?"

"Dad got drunk a lot," Faith told him. "I always somehow ended up paying for it." She looked at Harry who had concern in his eyes. She stood up quickly. "I'm sorry," and ran back to her room.

Faith felt something pecking at her cheek. She groaned and rolled over, pulling the blanket over her head. That didn't stop it. The pecking continued at the top of her head. She groaned again and sat up. "I'm up," she murmured and moved the hair out of her eyes. A black owl stood in front of her and spat an envelope on her lap impatiently and flew out quickly. "Sorry!" she shouted to the owl.

Hermione groaned and so did Ginny. "Sorry," Faith whispered and she began to open the envelope. "Oh, so it is from Dumbledore."

_Dear Miss Feathergood,_

_Your presence is greatly requested in the headmaster office at 9:30 this morning. Please be there._

_Albus Dumbledore. _

_P.S- Please try and put our last. . .conversation behind you. At least for now. _

Faith sighed. "Here I go," she said to herself and got out of bed. Once dressed and down stairs she spotted Harry asleep on the couch. She walked over to him and blew in his ear.

Harry smacked himself in the face, waking himself up and Faith laughed. He sat up and looked at her. "Are you alright?" he asked her.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Listen, Faith, I'm sorry, that question I asked you was totally out of line. I'm sorry I ever asked it. I just want to help out any way I can."

Faith shook her head. "I understand that Harry. Listen, the only way you can help is if you understand, and you don't know everything that happened." As bad as that made Faith feel, it was true. He still didn't understand that scars that she had once on her leg, or _why _she really did cry herself to sleep sometimes. And she was sure he didn't understand that feeling of always being watched. "Sorry," she whispered.

"No, you're right. Where are you going?" he asked then, eager to change the subject.

"To Dumbledore's." Faith rolled her eyes at the ceiling then looked back at Harry. "I haven't talked to him since. . .the fight."

"The fight?"

Faith sighed. "That night when you helped me see me mom, and I saw her, my dad, and Dumbledore." Harry nodded. "Well, I told you I found out that he knew all along, and I kinda. . .I did go and yell at him then." She plopped down on the couch. "I was so upset." Harry sat next to her. "I had no idea what to do then. Now I have to go and face the man."

"Dumbledore didn't mean for it to happen," said Harry.

"I know."

They were both silent for a while till Harry reminded Faith that she had better get going. Faith walked down the cold halls of Hogwarts. She hugged herself and told herself that never again would she walk out of the common room this early.

She knocked and heard a soft, "Come in," from the other side of the door.

She slowly opened the door and peaked in. "You wanted to see me sir?"

"Yes, come in, come in," Dumbledore waved his hand.

Faith closed the door behind her. She noticed another body in sitting in one of his chairs. "I can come back later," she told him.

"No, no, it's quiet alright. Now is a good a time as any."

Faith took her seat nervously. It was silent in the room and then Faith finally had to say something. "Sir, if this is about what happened last week, I am _so _sorry. Please don't kick me out, really, I didn't mean any of it. I was just"-

Dumbledore held up his hand to silence the girl. "No Faith," he said calmly. "You shouldn't be sorry, I should be. You had every right to be upset."

Faith looked to the person sitting to her left and her mouth fell to the floor. "_Stan!_" she gasped. The young looking man laughed and Faith found herself throwing her arm around him, hugging him. She backed away and studied his face. He looked much younger, but tired, in the lighted room.

She frowned and asked out of nowhere, "What are you doing here?"

"I came here to see yea, lass," he told her in his thick accent.

Faith blinked. "How did you know I was here?"

"Remember that school I told yea about?"

"Yes." Faith thought. "You went to Hogwarts? Really?" Stan nodded. "Oh, wow, well. . .why didn't you tell me?"

"I couldn't then."

"Why? I'm sorry, but I am really confused."

"Faith," Dumbledore spoke, "Stan is your"-

"Please," Stan interrupted, "let me tell it, sir." Dumbledore nodded. Stan looked at Faith. "Do you remember all the taxi's that used to pass by your house?" he asked her.

"Yes."

"Do you remember what they looked liked?"

"How could I forget?" Stan was about to speak but Faith beat him to it. "But- there was one taxi that stood out from all the others. A smile that Faith could not see began to from on Stan's lips. "It was always so clean and bright. I don't remember one scratch on it."

Faith went on, "It would always pass by the house and I would always be looking for it. I was in first grade one afternoon and on my porch crying." Faith looked at Stan. "You," she pointed, "came up to me and picked me back up on my feet."

"What did we do then Faith?" Stan asked her.

"You took me for ice cream," Faith laughed. "You told me stop crying and said that everything would be okay in the end, and that there is always at least two people watching over me."

"What about afterwards?"

It took Faith a minute before she answered, "Afterwards you said that is I ever needed you, all I had to do was ride my bike down to the laundry parking lot and whistle four times. You said a fairie would hear my call and tell you and then you'd come in the blink of an eye."

"Did you ever do that?"

Faith nodded. "I did the very next day. I blinked and you were there."

"But you only called for me one more time after that Faith." Stan sounded disappointed. "What happened."

"You coming that fast was like magic to me," Faith answered. "I heard my father talking to these men one night and he screamed at himself over and over again that magic wasn't real. So I stopped calling you. Sorry, I still don't fully understand all this."

"Faith, the taxi you saw everyday was me," Stan told her. "Your mother asked me to watch over you if anything should ever happen to her."

"Are you trying to tell me that she knew something was going to happen to her?"

"We're not sure," said Dumbledore, "but we think she did know."

"But why now? After all these years, why would you come now? Mom wanted you to protect. . . well. . .why now?!"

Stan said, "Because you wouldn't of been safe with me."

"How could say that?!" Faith shouted, even though she didn't want to. "My father was _beating _me! He nearly killed I can't tell you how many times."

"Had I taken you Voldemort would have found out and taken both of us," Stan told her calmly.

Faith almost said it would have been better, but not for Stan. "Sorry," she muttered. "But why are you telling me this now?"

"I want to tell yea soon lass. Believe me I did. But I couldn't, I was in hiding from Voldemort. He was after me because he knew that I knew where you were."

"Why couldn't you tell me when I was getting ready to leave?"

"We were being watched."

"I didn't see anyone."

"No one ever does."

Faith sighed and threw her arms in the air having them land hard back against the chair. Her body slammed back against it. "Does everything have a loop hole?"

Stan smiled. "Only the special ones."

Faith looked at him. "And why am I so special? Why was, or is, Voldemort after me in the first place?"

"Because of your gift," Dumbledore told her.

"What gift. I barley have anything for myself."

"Not a gift, it's more like a talent," Dumbledore went on. "You're a leader, people, things sometimes even, listen to you."

"I'm quiet," Faith told him, "nobody cares what I have to say."

"You don't know how to use this _talent_. There are two types of leader. Evil and well known. Voldemort was after you because he knew and he wanted to make you second in command. A well known leader goes against evil."

"So-o-o-o-o, why are you telling me this now?"

"Because we need to learn how to be a leader."

"_Why now?!_"

"Because Voldemort is up to no good and your father is involved."

Faith froze. "You want me to fight my father," she whispered. "That's what you want."

"Your father joined him on his own free will. We must fight him to."

"My father didn't have a choice. Aye, we were like, in debt or something like that. He did what he thought was right."

"He knew what he was getting himself into."

Faith stood up, "YOU'RE LYING!" She took one last look at Stan and then ran out of the room.

Stan sighed and looked at Dumbledore. "I should have told her sooner. Did we do the right thing sir?"

"I am not about to doubt any of my decisions," he told him. "And neither should you."

Faith threw herself on her bed and cried. The thought that she had to fight her father made her cry. Don't get the wrong idea. Faith had always wanted to fight back, but now that she actually had the chance, she couldn't.

Fight her father? Was Dumbledore insane? She couldn't. Faith looked at her ceiling and sighed. Dumbledore didn't say she would have to fight her father, but she would have to fight Voldemort. But her father was on Voldemort's side. Did that count? Did her father go to him willingly? Did he know what he was getting himself into? Faith groaned. Too many questions and not enough answers.

But, she had to choose. She didn't know why, she just felt she had to choose other wise her whole stay here at Hogwarts was a complete waste of time and not worth anything. This was it. Had her father gone to Voldemort willingly, then yes, she would fight him. (Maybe). But, if forced, then. . .well, that was a bit harder. What all had her father done exactly?

Faith felt something hard under her pillow. "What's this?" She reached and pulled out the book she had found at the airport the day she ran away. She sat up and starred at it. "I _hate_ my life," she hissed and threw the book towards the window.

Faith laid back on her bed. But not for long. She heard whispering and sat back up. "Who's there?" she asked. Only more whispers answered her. She looked to her window and down at her book. It was open so she walked up to it and closed it. The whispering stopped. When she opened it they started again.

Faith began walking to her bed. "Who are you?" she whispered. She sat down and flipped through the pages. There was writing on certain pages of her book. Big, beautiful, curvy, pointed letters. Faith read:

_September 9, 1979_

_There is a very handsome young man who works here on the grounds of Hogwarts. If I'm not mistaken, he's two or three years older me. Molly said his name was Steven Green. _

Faith's eyes widened. If she wasn't mistaken, and she knew she wasn't, Steven Green was her father's name. Could it be? Was this _her mother's diary_?! She flipped a few more pages.

December 25, 1989 

_I wish I could say that this has been the best Christmas of my life- but I can't. My husband has left me, my baby girl is sleeping upstairs and I am nervous. Steven has assured me that this would be the last time he goes out this late. _

_I don't what has happened to him, to us. He was there for me all the time. He wouldn't even leave me when we were out on the streets. I just hope he hasn't forgotten about our daughter. I know he still loves her. _

_Though I have to admit, I often wonder what life would have been like had I followed my dream and become a teacher, and him a healer. And even if I had waited to have a child. Faith is the best thing that has ever happened to me though. I could never change her in my life. _

_I should have listened to Dumbledore and maybe even accepted his help. Is it to late to answer his letters and leave?_

Faith closed the book and the whispers stopped. This _was _her mother's. Her own name was in it.

"Faith? You in here?" she heard someone shout.

"I'm coming Hermione." She quickly his the book back under her pillow.


	17. An Understanding

Don't own it.

I Love You

Chapter-17-An Understanding

AS the year progressed Faith felt more and more at home. Halloween was tomorrow and she could not wait. She had become closer with Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny but she knew she could never be as close to them as they already were.

"Guess what," Ron said that night at dinner, "mum invited you and Harry over for the holidays Herm."

"Only because she loves us more than you Ron," Hermione joked.

Ron only half smiled. He then looked at Faith and said, "I told her about you to Faith. Did you want to come. Or are you going back home for the holidays."

"I would love to come Ron," she smiled.

"Alright then, I'll let her know."

Faith went back to her Halloween dinner. She had heard a lot about the Weasley's and couldn't wait to meet them. Jus then, Harry and Dean came running up to the group.

"We got'em," Harry panted sitting next to Ginny and Neville.

"Got what?" Hermione asked.

Harry hesitated before answering. It was Halloween on a Friday night and the teachers had given the students permission to stay up late and do as they please. No doubt about it that most of the students had pranks in mine. The ghost would still patrol but they wouldn't do anything if they caught a student walking around.

"Everyone's password," Harry told Hermione.

Hermione smiled. "How?"

"Dobby and Winky."

"I didn't think he'd actually give them to you," said Ginny.

"Neither did I."

"What do you have planned?" Faith asked Harry.

He looked at her and smiled. Faith felt herself feeling for her knees to see if she still had them. That _smile._ That smile that made him look like such a little boy again. His eyes went bright and he seemed to be filled with so much love. Faith loved it.

"Wait till tonight," he told her, in a slightly deeper voice than his normal one. That voice got Faith thinking of her and Harry in a certain way that she was sure would get her in trouble if Professor Trelwany were here. (sp?)

Later that night in the common room Ron said, "Okay, Ginny, you and Luna and Dean have Slytherin."

"Yes!" the three said and Ginny and Luna high fived each other.

"Me, Hermione and Dean get Huffelpuff."

Dean groaned. "They're too easy," he complained.

"But pathetic," Ron reminded him. "Harry, Faith, you two have got Ravenclaw."

"Okay."

"Do you think Cho was the one who jinxed the bludger?' Faith asked suddenly.

"I wouldn't doubt it," Luna told her. "Is till have a bruise."

Ginny sighed. "Cho was such a good girl."

"You'd think so," said Harry. "I think the whole Ravenclaw team was in on it. Cho would never work alone with something like that."

"We used to all be friends," Dean out in. "Even with Twit."

"What happened?" Faith asked.

Ron was about to open his mouth to answer her but Harry said quickly, "Hermione, didn't you have something you wanted to add?"

"I'm surprised you remembered," she said going over to her bag. She came back to them and held up two bottles. "These," she began, "are invisibility powders. We'll sprinkle this over ourselves and be invisible for one hour, eleven minutes and three seconds. Now, I am guessing, everyone is doing his or her pranks right now, so we'll go out later. Harry, I figured you and Faith can use your cloak."

"That's fine."

"When will we go out?"

"I was thinking around two."

"Okay."

Until then the group was busy eating candy that Mrs. Weasley, Fred and George had sent them and telling scary stories. There was even some candy from the professors.

Dean was telling them a scary story from Ireland that his father had told him. Everyone was leaning in so they could hear him. "And now," he was finishing, "if you ever go to the towns graveyard in Ireland they say that you can still hear. . ." he paused.

"Hear what?" Ginny whispered.

Dean turned to her. "Hear. . . **BOO!**"

Everyone screamed and Ginny fell to the floor. Ron helped her up. "You okay Gin?"

Ginny breathed in and out hard. "Yeah. . .fine." She hit Dean in his arm, "You dumb jerk with your dumb stories!"

"Dumb _true _stories," he said to her.

A few hours later and the clock struck finally struck two. Everyone sat up and walked outside. They sprinkled the powder on themselves and Harry put his cloak over him and Faith.

The next morning as Hermione, Ginny, Luna and Faith got ready Ginny suddenly let out a cry. "What?" Hermione asked rushing over to her.

"The shoes," she said. "They're so cold, like ice!"

Hermione looked at Luna who said, "Mine to."

"They all are," Faith said who had just felt her own shoes.

Hermione thought. "Like ice, huh? Come on, bring your shoes down stairs. We'll warm them up." They did as they were told. "Stick them in the sunlight on the ledge." Hermione waved her wand in the air. "In ten minutes they should be warmed up."

A moment later the boys came down and Hermione and Ron starred at each other. "You to?" asked Ron and Hermione nodded. "Come on guys."

"You know who ever did this curse wasn't very smart," said Neville.

They all took a seat. "But it was good," said Dean. "Who ever did this got by us."

Ginny laughed. "Malfoy is going to be so pissed."

"What did you do?" Faith asked.

"Wait till lunch," she told her. "What about you and Harry?"

The two smiled at each other. "Ours won't work till lunch either."

"We did make sure there were no counter curses, right?" Ron asked everyone.

"Of course," they all answered together.

"So what did everyone do last night?" Faith asked them.

They laughed and Ginny answered, "Our won't work till lunch."

"Ours either," said Dean. "We wanted them to think that nothing hit'em."

Ten minutes later they all grabbed their shoes. "Who ever did this wasn't too bright," said Dean.

"Ron," said Hermione, "I need to run to the library."

Ron nodded. "I'll be by later."

"We need to finish up this Yule ball."

"I know."

"Ginny," began Luna, "Do you and Dean want to come with me and Neville to the Quiditch pitch?"

Ginny looked at Dean who nodded. She looked back to Luna and answered, "Sure, coming Faith?"

"In a moment."

"Harry," Ron called, "come help me with something." Harry followed Ron upstairs and the others left.

Faith was going for her sweater when she felt a cold wind brush against her. She went to the window to close it but changed her mind then and smiled. It was _snowing! Finally! _Why already had to be almost three inches deep! Forget Quiditch, Faith wanted to go out and play in the snow.

When she was younger Faith would climb trees and then jump in snow almost four feet deep. It was a good excuse like the leaves, to get away from her father.

Faith walked down an open hallway. She looked at the slowly falling snow before running out laughing. She threw the snow in the air, she kicked at it, jumped and twirled and stuck out her tong. She then reached for her hair and pulled it out of the tight ponytail it was in and allowed the wind to whip it out.

Twenty minutes later she collapsed onto the ground breathing hard and starring at the sky. She suddenly felt someone watching her and turned her head. She saw Harry starring at her with an amused look on his face. She waved him over as she stood up.

"You're like a little girl," he said as he walked up to her. "You've even got the giggles and the pink nose."

Faith giggled then put her hand over her mouth from embarrassment but still laughed. "Winter's my favorite season," she said after removing her hands.

"I thought it was fall."

"Fall to. And I guess spring."

"You're happy all year round aren't you?"

Faith shrugged. She wasn't that happy during summer. Summers meant no school and no school meant that she had to find something to do to get out of the house.

She dismissed the thought and bent down to gather snow in her hands. "What are you doing?" Harry asked her.

She straightened her back and quickly threw a pack of snow at him. She laughed. Harry threw one back at her just as quick. Before they knew it, both teens were throwing snow at each other and in the air, jumping kicking and dancing. Patches of grass began to show in some areas.

Wile Harry's back was turned to her Faith jumped on him and tackled him to the ground. "I can do the same to you," Harry laughed.

"Do your worse," Faith challenged.

Harry rolled over so Faith was on her back and began tickling her. "H-Harry!" Faith laughed. "N-No! NO! HA-HA!" She rolled over form side to side but couldn't seem to get away from his hands.

"Surrender!" he said to her.

"Never!"

Harry stopped for a second to say, "The strong type," and then began tickling her again.

A few more moments and he stopped. Harry's hands dropped over her shoulders. The two starred at each other as their breathing slowly returned to normal. Faith noticed that desirable look in Harry's eyes again. They had that darker green tint again.

Harry rested a bit more of his weight on her, until he completely covered her with just his legs on the ground. Neither of them said anything. Faith had a feeling in the pit of her stomach that seemed to be rising and wouldn't stop getting stronger.

A slightly stronger wind came and Faith suddenly pulled Harry closer to her and buried her face in his chest to keep warm. Harry slid his arms underneath her neck and buried his own face in it.

Even after the wind passed they still remained like that. Harry could feel Faith playing with his cloak. His nose brushed against her cheek as he lifted his head. A tingling feeling went trough Faith's spine that she gasped and pulled Harry back closer to her. She couldn't help it. No one had ever been _this _close to her. . . .Well. . .. Jose was. But him being close to her didn't feel this good.

She lifted her head to look at him. He had a pleasing smile on his face and their noses were inches apart. Harry brought his hand to Faith's cheek and rubbed it. She opened her mouth to gasp but no sound came out. He then touched both her cheeks and traced right under lip, her chin and the rest of her jaw line.

Both of his hands touched her neck. He frowned and his face now had a displeasing look on it. He then grabbed one of her hands in his own and brought the up to his lips. Faith's breathing quickened. But he didn't what she thought he would. Instead, he breathed on it, warming it up and slowly rubbed it.

"You're cold," he whispered.

Then, suddenly, he was off her and pulling Faith up with him and dragging her back into the deserted hallway. "Why didn't you tell me?" he asked with. . . was that concern in his voice? For Faith? He cupped both her hands in his and rubbed both of them this time and breathed on them. "You should have told me you were cold. We would've come back in."

"I wasn't," Faith whispered. But he didn't hear her, and a part of Faith was glad he didn't.

"You can't be getting sick," he went on. "You need your strength for the finals, the ball and Mrs. Weasley. Believe me, you do not want her fussing all over you."

Faith smiled. No one ever wanted to care for her like this. "Harry," she said so he could hear. Harry looked up at her and saw her smile and now glazed over eyes. Faith dropped her hands from his and instead, wrapped her arms around his waist. Harry did the same to her almost immediately.

Silent tears came from both of them, but more from Harry. He finally understood everything. The dreams he had before he met Faith, _about _Faith. Her alcoholic father, and, sadly, the scars that she once had.

"I'm sorry," he whispered in her ear. "I had no idea."

"Don' be," Faith told him. She pulled away and said, "Harry, I have to tell you something. If I don't I might just explode." Harry nodded for her to continue. More tears came from Faith before she said, "I have never been to a magic school. This is my first time."

And she told him _everything. _Everything she knew about her father and Stan. The night she ran away, about the black book she found, seeing Draco for the first time. The men and how she got onto the platform. Everything Dumbledore had told her earlier and the few things she knew about her mother and father.

When she was done she was a step back from Harry. "I'll understand if you"-

"No, no," Harry said quickly taking her hands in his again. "We're still okay. None of this is really that big of a surprise. I mean"-

"I know what you mean," Faith said to him. "So we're still cool?"

"Of course we are. I'm actually glad I know. Maybe I can help you with your black book. And maybe even tutor you."

Faith wiped her tears away. "Okay. I could use some help."

Harry smiled. He put his arm across her shoulder. "Come on. Let's go get some lunch. We wouldn't want to miss Huffelpuff's new skin do."

Faith laughed. "I guess not. What did Ginny and everyone else do?"

"Well, Ginny and her group charmed the Slytherin's guys voices to make them sound like they just sucked in helium." Faith laughed. "And Ron and his group charmed Marigold and her friends clothes to make them bigger so that they would all their boobs shrunk."

Faith laughed again. "That was probably Hermione's idea. She's always saying how she wishes she could do that and not get in trouble for it."

"When does Hermione say that?"

"You're not the only person I always talk to, Harry."


	18. First Kiss

I don't own it

I Love You

Chapter-18-First Kiss

Faith was definitely a lot more enjoyable. Everyone liked to be around her. She talked, laughed and joked a lot more now. Mainly because she was a lot more comfortable; everyone was surprised to find her quite a chatterbox. Today, a Saturday, she sat in the library working on one of her papers while waiting for Hermione.

It happened just a few days ago. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Faith were all sitting in the great hall talking about the Yule ball coming up. "So, Herm, yer going with Ron, right?"

Hermione nodded. "Are you going with anyone?"

Faith shook her head. "No."

Ron shrugged then looked at Harry. "Aren't you going with someone then Harry? You can come with me and Hermione."

"No offence or anything Ron, but I _really _don't want to be standing there like an idiot after you and Hermione have left doing who knows what." Ron blushed.

Hermione suddenly slammed her fork down on the table and made everyone jump. "I've got it! Harry, you and Faith should go together."

No one said anything. Faith could feel herself turning red. Then Harry looked at her and she looked at him. "I will if you will."

"Uh. . . okay. . .sure."

"Cool." And Hermione went back to her food, obviously pleased with herself.

"Sure," faith muttered so no one would hear. "Um, would you please excuse me? I have some stuff to do."

"Like what?" Hermione asked.

"Like see if I have enough money for a dress." And she walked out.

Harry got up and followed her out of the great hall. "Faith, wait up."

Faith turned to him. "Yes Harry?"

"Listen, what I asked you just then, or whatever that was called, I well. . ."

"Yes?"

"Well, I mean, I wanted to ask you the right way. Um. . .Would you like to go the ball with me?"

Faith froze. She couldn't feel her feet. Her legs were suddenly gone as far as she knew. And she was positive that she looked like an over ripe tomato. This, this, - _Harry, _had just asked her to the ball. The hottest, most sensitive, nicest guy she had ever met. She opened her mouth to answer but could not feel any saliva in her throat. She tried again, and as nervous as she was, got out, "Yeah. I'd love to."

"Great," Harry smiled and turned back into the other direction.

Faith clapped her hands together, and out on a big smile. It took all she had to not squeal like a little girl and jump up and down. She quickly ran up to her room and told Hermione about it that night.

That's why she was now in the library. Faith was waiting for Hermione to come get her then they were going to go to Diagon Alley and do their shopping.

Faith flipped the page. It wasn't like she was actually reading the book. Just flipping through it and waiting for noon to come.

"Faith?"

"Hey, Ginny."

"Come let's go."

"Go where?"

"Diagon Alley."

"I was going to go with Hermione."

Ginny nodded. "I know. Were going to meet her there in a little bit."

"Okay." Faith stood up. "Is Luna coming to then?"

"Yip."

The girls walked until they got to a dead end in the school. "Why are we stopping here?" asked Faith.

"Look." Ginny took out her wand and tapped the separate bricks in a pattern. Faith smiled as the bricks broke away from each other and formed a tunnel that seemed pretty long.

"That is _amazing."_ Faith commented.

"Yeah," Ginny agreed as they walked in. Both girls said, "_Lumos" _(sp?) and lit up their wands. "The professors decided to put the tunnel in two years ago."

"Why?"

"So students could make a quick trip to Diagon Alley in case they forgot anything."

"Ah."

The two girls exited the tunnel in no time. Faith as glad they did. She didn't like dark places. "Hey Luna, Hey Herm!"

"Hey you two," Hermione smiled. "Ready for some fun?"

"Oh yeah."

The group of girls headed towards the shops. "Remember when you told me how you always wanted to do more girly things as you got older?" Hermione asked Faith and she nodded. "Well, here we go. Ginny, do you and Luna want to meet us at the jewelry shop later? We have to get a dress for Faith."

"Sure," Ginny agreed. "Come on Luna. I saw a really pretty necklace that would look really good with your dress."

"About that Gin," said Luna, "let's do a bit of dress window shopping real quick. I saw a really nice one."

"Better than the one your mom found for you?"

"Much. Plus it isn't second hand."

"Hermione, where is this dress shop?"

"The one Ginny and Luna are going to is a slightly cheaper one. The one we're going to is much more expensive."

"Keep in mind that I do not have a lot of money."

Hermione nodded. "I know."

The two girl arrived at the store and began looking. "Here's one," Hermione held up a long red gown and Faith shook her head.

"Nah. Look at the waist. That would not fit me."

"Good point," and Hermione put it back. "Hey, do you like purple?"

"Not on me."

Hermione groaned. "You're so picky."

"Everyone I've ever met is. Hey, Hermione, did you say you have a dress?"

Hermione nodded. "Yes. Why?"

"Because this would look really nice on you." Faith pulled out a fall colored dress. It was spaghetti straps and brown at the top then sunk into the color yellow then back to brown. There was thin lace covering it and had jewels sewn into it. "What do you think?"

Hermione smiled and said then, "Maybe. Let's get yours first. Besides, would I even fit in that?"

Faith shrugged. "We could make it fit you."

The two girls went back to looking. It felt they had been looking the whole day until Hermione gasped and Faith walked over to her. "What about this one?" she asked Faith.

Faith's eyes widened. It was the same white dress she had seen in London over a month ago. "Yes," she breathed. "Please, can we get it."

Hermione checked the price. "I'll help pay for it. Come on, we still have other things to get."

"Can you still get that brown dress?"

"Why do you want me to get it so bad?"

"Honestly, I think it looks much better than the one you have right now."

Hermione nodded. "Okay."

The two girls went up to the register. "Hello," said a woman who seemed oddly familiar to Faith.

"Hi," Hermione said back.

"Is this all?" asked the woman.

"Yes," Hermione answered.

As she paid, along with Faith's help, Faith studied the woman. Who was she? Where had she met her? The woman in the dress shop in London had short, blonde curly hair and blue eyes. This woman had long, straight brown hair with brown eyes. Faith shook her head. Why was she comparing the two?

"Thank you." Hermione gave Faith her change. "Ready?"

"Yeah."

The two girls turned around to leave but stopped. Marigold and Cho had entered the store. "Come on." Hermione tried to get by them without being noticed but obviously didn't try hard enough.

"Hello Hermione," Marigold smiled.

"Hey," Hermione said quickly and tried to leave once again but it didn't work. Again.

"What's the rush? What did you two get?" asked Cho.

"Dresses," answered Faith.

"Can we see?" Marigold asked.

"Why?"

"Just because."

Hesitantly, Faith and Hermione took held out their dresses which were now covered with plastic bags. "Oh, wow," said Marigold to Faith's dress.

"What?"

"Excuse me ma'am?"

The owner walked up to them. "Yes?" she asked Marigold.

"Is this the same dress that I put on hold?"

Faith slapped herself mentally. _Marigold _was the same girl she had seen in London enter the dress shop that day. How could she forget?

"Oh, is it?" The woman pretended to study Faith's dress. "Why, yes, I think it is." Marigold opened her mouth but the woman beat her to it. "I have another dress that really would look better on you though. Trust me, besides"- she looked at Faith, "this dress was really meant for someone your size."

Faith frowned. Who _was _this woman. She looked back at Marigold. "Would you like to see it? I promise it is just as beautiful"

"Yes please," said Marigold.

"Right this way." The woman gave Faith a smile. The same smile that reminded her of Stan Nats. _Stan Nats! _That's it! That woman was the same one form the dress shop in London.

"Wait, mam!"

"Come on Faith."

The group of girls shopped for the rest of the day and didn't get back to Hogwarts until be fore dinner.

The day of the ball arrived and barley any girls were seen after lunch. They were all up in their rooms getting ready.

_Mew!_

Emerald jumped onto Faith's lap. "Hey you," Faith smiled and picked up her kitten. "So what do you think Emerald? This necklace and this set of earrings, or, the necklace with set of earrings?" Emerald pawed the set Faith held up now and brought it to her mouth so she could lick her hand and Faith laughed. "Yeah. You're right. Pearls are prettier than diamonds anyway."

A few hours later and Hermione asked, "You girls ready?"

"Yip." they all answered.

Ginny stepped out of one of the bathrooms. Hermione gasped. "Ron is going to be pleased."

"Are you talking about with me or you?" Ginny asked.

Ginny wore a wine colored dress that brushed the floor as she walked. It's strapless and decorative stitching at the bottom. Her makeup was little and she wore her hair up in a stylish fashion. She wore a necklace with a ruby that her mother had given her. It was a family piece of jewelry from who knows when. Her earrings were small roses and all together she looked like a princess. And felt like one two.

Hermione got the fall colored dress and as glad she did. It looked much better than the white one did, not to mention the piece of jasper she wore around her neck looked much better with this one. She wore blush and pink lip-gloss with a little eye shadow. Only, unlike other girls, was able to make the whole things look natural. Her earrings were also small pieces of jasper that her mother had gotten for her. Her hair piled on the back of her head and had a few ringlets coming down the sides. The dress she wore clung to all the right places of her body but was still able to give her a sophisticated look.

"Luna come on," Ginny called.

"Hang on." Luna climbed out from behind her bed curtains. "Sorry, had to get my shoes on." Because Luna was a simple girl her dress was simple. It was red and split open at the bottom and came above the knees. It was triangular shaped at the bottom so it was longer in the back. It had straps and was fairly low cut. She wore no makeup except lip-gloss and allowed her hair to flow over her shoulders. The only jewelry she wore was a sliver bangle and small red studded earrings.

"Faith, come on," Ginny called again.

"Uh, guys, I don't think should go."

"Oh no you don't." Hermione walked up to the second bathroom door. "We're all going now."

Faith sighed. She turned the door knob and walked out. All eyes went wide. "See," she told them.

"Faith," said Luna, "you look wonderful. What are you so afraid of?"

"Really?" Faith smiled.

"Really."

She shrugged. "It's just, I've never worn anything like this. Not to mention I've never walked in heels."

The girls laughed. Faith's dress did look beautiful on her. It, like Hermione's, clung to her in all the right places, and like Ginny's, swept the floor. Her makeup was done like Hermione's. Natural looking. Her earrings were pearl that dangled around. Her necklace was a diamond that she had gotten for a lot cheaper than she expected. (All the girls pulled into to help one another get what they needed). Her hair was around her shoulders in a soft wave.

"Ready?" Hermione asked everyone.

"Yip," they said together and headed down stairs.

"Hello Ron," Ginny smiled.

"Ginny?" asked Ron. "Is that you?"

Ginny smiled and hugged him. "Yes, it is." She then walked over to Dean.

"Wow," he breathed. "You look _amazing._"

"Thank you."

Luna came down next and walked over to Neville. The two had decided to go together. "You know I did not expect you to take such care in how you looked tonight," he said to her.

Luna glared at him. "And what is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing," Neville said quickly.

Hermione came down and laughed when she saw Ron turn red. "Do you like it?" she asked and spun around.

"Oh yeah," he said. "Wait." He looked behind her. "Damn, has t your butt looked that good?" Everyone laughed and now it was Hermione's turn to blush. "I'm messing with you dear." He kissed her. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you. Faith, come on."

Faith made her way slowly down the stairs. Harry could hear his heart beat and he was sure everyone else could to. When Faith finally came into view his mouth fell open. Had Faith always been this pretty-no-_beautiful_! Pr was it just the clothes she wore that hid her beauty? The dress looked like it was made just for her. They way it clung to her body and showed the hips anyone could rarely see. Not to mention the way it lifted her breast and made them very noticeable.

Faith walked up to Harry and bit her lip. "Hey," she whispered.

Harry only smiled mainly because he could not find the words he needed. He grabbed both her hands in his and missed the picture Ginny took. "You look-just-_wow_!" Faith laughed. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you," Faith smiled. The group finally headed towards the great hall. Faith could feel eyes on her from all around. Or maybe it was the fact that she was with Harry that all these girls were looking at her. That couldn't be it. There were guys looking at her to. But not in a way she would have like.

Harry could felt the eyes on them also. He kept faith close to him even when they did reach the hall. Like Harry had mentioned before, Ron and Hermione quickly went out on their and Luna and Neville went to go talk with some of their friends along with Ginny and Dean.

Faith looked around the hall with an open mouth. The decorations, the lights, curtains on the windows, it was wonderful. She felt someone gently grab her arm. "Care to dance?" Harry asked her.

Faith smiled. "I would love to."

Draco was in the back of the room watching Harry and Faith. What was it about this girl that his father wanted so much? Who was she? What did she do? If anything. Didn't Voldemort want her? And damn, when did she get so good looking? Draco shook his head. No, he couldn't think that. Why would he want to anyway? She was a Gryffindor, below him.

But as he watched Harry spin Faith around and see her laugh he could not help but feel a little jealous. Of what though? Draco shook his head again. It was only the dress. A lot of girls look just as go, maybe even better. Yeah, of course they did. He looked to one girl. Cho. He made a face. Green was defiantly not her color. He looked again at another girl. She was hot. But he just thought of Faith again. That was it, he needed to get out of there.

Faith looked in the back of the room. A cold shiver went down her spine. "What is it?" Harry asked her.

She looked back at him. "Nothing."

The song ended and everyone got off the dance floor except for a few others. "You are a wonderful dancer," Harry told Faith as they took a little walk around the great hall. "Did anyone teach you?"

"A friend of mine. She's a dancer," Faith told him.

"Ballet?" Faith shook her head. "Tap?" Harry asked again.

"Exotic," Faith told him.

"Oh," Harry blushed.

"She taught me other things to, not just that. Her mother and father danced for a living."

"Did they."

"Yip. They were the two most famous ballet dancers in the country. But something happened so she. . .well, had to get money from somewhere quick."

"Harry!" someone called.

"Oh," Faith groaned and buried her head in Harry's shoulder. "What does she want?"

"Don't worry," he told her and kissed the top of her head.

"Hello Harry," Marigold smiled her very toothy and white smile. "How are you doing? Oh. Hey Feathergood." Faith merely smiled. "Have you two met Hugo?"

Faith lifted her head. "Hugo Beans?" Harry busted out laughing. Faith looked at him with an amused smile.

Harry looked back at her. "Beans?" he repeated after he had calmed down.

"Yes?" asked a very deep voice.

Harry and Faith looked up at a six foot two seventh year. Harry gulped. "Beans, how's it going?"

"It would be better if I was back on the Quiditch team."

"Enjoying your night Faith?" Marigold asked. Faith nodded. She could not help notice, along with Harry, how good Marigold looked. Her strapped black heels made her legs look even more attractive and her dress had no problem showing what really should not of been shown in school.

"You look. . .nice," was all Faith could think of saying. "Is that the dress that the woman found for you?"

Marigold nodded. "Much better than yours."

Faith felt Harry take a threatening step towards Marigold, so she quickly put her hand on his wrist and stopped him. "Faith, I think a match between Harry and Hugo would be quiet interesting. Don't you?"

Faith looked from Harry to Hugo. No way. Harry was skinny and would die when compared to Hugo. "No," she said, "I don't. Come on Harry."

A slow song came on and Harry and Faith went back out to the dance floor. Faith wrapped her arms around Harry's waist and he did the same to her. "Why does she act like a big shot?"

She felt Harry shrug. "You know I think you make her nervous."

"Why would I do that?"

"Because you are so much prettier than she is." Faith looked at Harry and smiled. She snuggled into his chest and breathed in his scent. She would have fallen asleep right there if Harry hadn't lifted his head hen the song was over.

A few hours later and they decided to go back to the common room. Ron and Hermione snuck of somewhere. Ginny went to bed a little while ago and Dean, Neville and Luna were off still at the dance.

"Wow, this was so much fun tonight," Faith said.

Her and Harry sat down on the couch in front of the fire still in their dress clothes. Faith curled up into his chest.

"I can not believe that you have never been on a date before," Harry said to her.

"Why?"

"You're so much fun."

"Thank you. But I didn't like any of the guys in my class anyway."

"Why not?"

"Just because. They were sick jerks."

"Oh."

"Tell ma another story about Dobby and Winky."

Harry laughed. "You're like a little girl." Faith brought her legs up as far as they would meet the rest of her and listened to Harry. A half our later into his story they heard a small _pop _and Faith jumped up.

A small creature with huge green eyes and ears walked out of the fireplace. "Hello sir."

"Hey Dobby."

"You're Dobby?" Faith asked out of nowhere.

Dobby jumped up. "Oh, forgive Dobby sir. Dobby was not aware you had. . .company."

"You're fine Dobby," said Harry. "What do you need?"

"Dobby just wanted to know how the dance was sir. Dobby and Winky helped Miss Grange and Master Weasley out a lot with it sir."

"It was fantastic Dobby. Everyone loves it."

Dobby smiled. He looked at Faith and then back to Harry. "Would Mr. Potter and. . .sorry ma'am."

"Faith," Harry told Dobby. "Faith Feathergood."

"Sorry."

"It's fine."

"Would you two like some hot chocolate? Winky is making it. Her specialty."

"Yes please," said Harry.

Dobby snapped his fingers and disappeared. Harry looked at Faith and said, "It's better to accept anything a house elf gives you or you might insult them."

"Oh."

"Faith, do you know if you might ever want to give dating a try?"

Faith looked at Harry and shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe if I meet the right guy."

"Oh."

"Why?"

"Well, I was wondering, if you, that is, um, if you wanted to we could. . . you know. . .go and. . .um. . ."

Faith smiled. "Harry? Are you trying to ask me out?"

"Is it working?"

"Try again."

"Alright." Harry took in a deep breath, "Miss Feathergood, would you do me the honors of having dinner with me next Sunday. I'll cook even."

Faith laughed. "I would love to Mr. Potter."

A moment later Dobby was back. "That was quick."

Dobby smiled and the cups floated over to Harry and Faith. He snapped his fingers and a blanket fell over them before he disappeared.

"Here," said Harry, "I'll make this our first official date."

Faith laughed again. "Okay." They toasted to each other and drank their hot chocolate.

For the next hour they talked, laughed and joked. When they were done with their drinks they set the cups on the table and watched as they disappeared. Faith snuggled back into Harry's chest. "That was really good," said Faith.

Harry wrapped his arms around Faith and sighed deeply. This felt so good to both of them. Being held by someone and feeling accepted. Not just because of how you look or about your past. Just because you're you.

"Faith?"

"Hmm?" Faith lifted her head to meet Harry's eyes. "Yes Harry?"

Harry didn't say anything. He brought up his hand and rubbed Faith's cheek. She looked deep into his eyes and saw that same desirable look in him again. "Harry?"

He brought his hand up and brushed her cheek. Faith closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling he gave her. "Harry," she whispered again and opened her eyes, only to find that he was closer to her than before.

She brought up her hand and wrapped his wrist to put it back down but found that she couldn't. Harry gently grabbed the back of her head and brought her lips up to meet his slowly.

"Harry, I've never"-

"I know," he whispered. Faith had never kissed anyone before, but he didn't care, he'd show her.

Their lips met. Faith froze. But as an unfamiliar warmth went through her she relaxed, put her arms around his neck, (since that seemed to be the only thing they wanted to do) and fell into his arms in a dream like state as she responded to his kiss. She felt something brush against her lip. She had an idea of what it was but before they could go any farther, Harry puller away.

"W-what," Faith asked him.

"I just thought you wanted me to stop."

"Stop? It was just getting good."

Harry smiled. "Then give me a chance to make it better."

He wrapped his arms around her again and she did the same as he kissed her again and she kissed back. Faith felt something warm against her lips again.

Okay, so she never kissed a guy before, but she wasn't _that _clueless. She had girlfriends that liked to talked.

So, as slowly as she could, she made Harry work before his tongue found hers. The two smiled and Harry slowly lowered down onto the couch. Faith reached up and ran her fingers through his hair. That scent shivers down Harry's spine.

Never had that happened with Cho around. He wrapped her up tightly in his arms. By now the blanket was on top of both of them.

By the time they had finally broken apart the two were out of breath. "You've never kissed a guy before?" Harry whispered. Faith shook her head. "That kiss just told me something different."

"I was saving it for someone special."

Harry smiled. He kissed her once last time before lying his head on her chest and falling asleep.

Whew! That was a lot guys! 14 pages!!! Anyway, I know this story has been going kinda slow but by next chapter, Faith meets Mrs. Weasley and the story begins to pick up. I might have to break the next chapter up into two, but we'll see what happens.


	19. Pancakes And Molly Weasley

I dont own it )

I Love You

Chapter-19-Pancakes And Molly Weasley

Faith tried to wiggle out of bed the next morning but felt something lying on top of her. _What? _Was the first thought that came to her mind. She ran her fingers through something soft and a smile spread across her lips as she remembered last night. _Harry! _She continued running her fingers through his hair and kissed the top of his head.

Harry felt something tickle the top of his head. He brought his hand up and swept Faiths bottom lip. She smiled. _This isn__t right, _he thought. His hand swept down to Faiths neck. _Wait. _Then he guided his hand down her side and down to her leg. _How could I forget?_

Faith giggled and Harry lifted his head. "Good morning sunshine", she said to him.

Harry smiled and kissed her lips. "Good morning", he said back.

"Thanks for last night", she whispered.

Harry laid his head back down on her chest. "It does not get much better than this", he commented.

"What?" asked Faith.

"Laying on girls chest, these things are really comfortable."

Faith laughed loudly. "Ive been blessed."

"Yes you have."

"I heard that. Hey, arent we supposed to go to Mrs. Weasley today?" Harry nodded. "Arent we taking the train?" He nodded again. "And doesnt the train leave in an hour and a half." Harry lifted his head to look at the clock then he placed it back on Faiths chest.

"We can miss it. I dont care if I have to stay on here for the whole holiday."

Faith turned red and laughed. Five minutes later Harry finally got off of her and helped her up.

"See you in an hour then," he whispered and kissed her lips.

Faith walked into her room and was greeted by Hermione and Ginny giving her a stern look. "Um. . ." she began. "Good morning?"

"_What, _Miss Feathergood have you been up to all night?" Hermione asked sternly.

"I was-"

"With Harry," Ginny finished for her. "Asleep. On the couch!"

Faith didnt know why the two girls were mad at her. What had she done wrong? Hermione and Ginny suddenly stood up and grabbed Faith by her arms and sat her down on the other bed. When Faith looked at them they were smiling at her.

"What?" she asked them.

"What happened?" Ginny asked quickly with a bright smile and the questions began.

"Did you kiss him?"

"Was it good?"

"Are you two together?"

"Are you sure all you did was kiss?"

"You two looked awfully comfortable."

"Wait." Faith laughed a little. "Okay, okay, yes. We did kiss. And yes, it was good. I dont know if were . . . together. Yet. Yes, I am sure all we did was kiss. And yes again. We were both comfortable."

The girls squealed with such delight that Faith had to cover her ears.

When Harry entered his room Ron was the first one who greeted him. "Wow, youre up early. Didnt expect you up till five minutes before we had to leave."

"And I _defiantly_ didnt expect to see you sleeping on the couch with Faith." Harry frowned and Ron smiled suddenly. "Did you kiss her?" he asked in a whisper. Harry nodded and turned red. "Did she kiss you back?" He nodded again. "Was it good?"

"You have no idea," he told Ron.

Within the hour students leaving for the holidays were on the train. Emerald and Crockshakes (sp?) were on the floor playing with each other and Crockshakes was showing Emerald how to hunt.

"I cant wait to get there," Faith bounced in her seat. "A real wizarding family."

"Dont you come from a real wizard family?" Hermione asked her.

"My mom is a muggle," Faith said quickly and looked at Harry who just smiled at her and nodded.

"Harry? Ron!"

The group looked up. "Hey, Lav, said Ginny."

"Hey. Hey, Herm."

"So whats been going on with you?"

Lavender rolled her eyes. "Too much. Mum had a baby."

"How exciting," Ginny smiled. "Boy or girl?"

"Girl. A month old in two days."

"Cool."

Lavender looked at Faith. "Feathergood? Faith Feathergood, right?"

"Yes."

"Nice to meet you. I mean, officially anyway. Kinda." Faith laughed. She liked this girl. "If you dont mind me asking Faith."

"Go 'head."

"So, are you and Harry together?"

Harry and Faith looked at each other with red faces. "Oh . . . um . . . well . . ." Neither wanted to hurt the other, but they bother secretly wished the other would say yes.

"Its just that youre holding hands." Harry and Faith looked down.

"Well, yes, we are actually," Harry cleared his throat. "Together."

"Oh. Cool. Now maybe you can get Cho and Twit off your back. See you guys later."

Faith stood up, dropping Harrys hand. "Ill be right back," she said quickly before leaving.

Harry sighed and buried his head in his hands. So much for _not _making an ass of himself in front of her.

"Well," Ron swallowed. "That was . . . unexpected."

Harry took in a deep breath. "Why did I do that?"

"What?" asked Ginny. "So, are you guys not together then?"

"I dont know." Harry got up and began pacing around the small cabin. "Its not that I dont like Faith. I do. I just get nervous around her sometimes . . . okay, all the time."

"Whys that?" Ginny asked again.

"Im just afraid Ill make an ass out of my self in front of her."

Ron snickered.

"Shut up!"

"Sorry." Harry stopped and looked t everyone. "Why am I here instead of looking for Faith?"

"Then go you idiot!" they yelled.

Faith didnt go out. She went out on the small balcony that was connected to the train. It was cold out. But she didnt seem to notice. She heard the door behind her open then close.

"Hey Faith."

"Hi Herm," Faith said back.

Hermione rested her arms on the rail. "Whats up?"

"Nothin'."

"So. . . your're not mad at Harry then, right?"

Faith looked at Hermione. "Why would I be?"

Hermione shrugged. "He thought you were."

"Sorry."

"Dont tell me. Make sure you let him know." Hermione studied the look on Faiths face and giggled.

"What?"

"Ive seen that look before. On Ginny and Lavenders face."

"What look?"

"That look that says I am so happy with the guy I got."

Faith blushed. "Yeah, I guess I am."

"He's happy to."

"You think so?"

"Faith, I know so. You should of seen how comfortable and happy he looked next to, or, should I say . . ." Faith blushed. "Never mind. Either way he looked really happy."

"Did he?"

"Faith, you have no idea what Harrys been through. No one does really. You know his parents death has just started to sink in his third year. He had Ron and me through it all, but were not enough anymore."

"Why not?

"Harry needs someone he can relate to." Faith was silent but Hermione continued. "I don't know what it is about you Faith. But we all like you, and your company. And we all know Harry likes you to. Do you have any idea what it meant to us all how peaceful Harry looked last night?"

Faith could only say, "How much?"

"A lot. I don't think he had any nightmares last night. Did he?"

"No."

"See? There's something about you Miss Feathergood." Hermione stood up straight. "We all like it. We really do." And she left without a backwards glance.

A few moments later Harry was out with Faith. "Faith?"

She turned to him. "Hey, you," she smiled sweetly.

But Harry hadn't noticed. "Listen," he began quickly, "I'm sorry about what happened back there. Really. I never thought about how it would make you feel and I am a horrible person for not thinking about what you might want."

"No you're not."

He didn't hear her. "And I am _really _sorry about it. We don't have to be together like that if you don't want to be and"-

Did guys ever shut up? Harry was being worse than a girl could be. She did the only thing she knew would shut him up and set her hands on his neck. It worked. He closed his mouth but only to open it again.

"Why are you out here?" he started and took back into a cabin. He sat her down and began warming up her hands. "I told you, you do not want Mrs. Weasley fussing over you. She's a wonderful person but she has too many kids and takes more care than she needs to sometimes."

Faith smiled. "Harry," she whispered and she finally got his attention. She leaned in saying, "You are the most beautiful person I have ever met, you know that?" And she kissed him.

A few hours later and they were getting off the train. "Ron!" Percy shouted and the group walked up to meet him. Faith hid behind Harry. She didn't want Percy to see her.

"Are you okay?" Harry whispered to her.

"Fine," she told him.

"Just being shy?" he said in amusement. Faith smiled and blushed.

"Where's mum?" Ron asked quickly.

"Nice to see you too Ronald. Hello Ginny."

"Why isn't mum here?"

"You too? Hello, Hermione. How is school going for you?"

"Hello. Fine. What happened to Mrs. Weasley?"

Percy looked at Harry who he knew would ask the same question. He sighed and finally told them, "Dad had an accident so mum took himt o the healers office. Happy?"

"Is dad okay?"

"He'll be fine."

"What happened?"

"I'm not sure. Geez, just wondering if it were me at the healer's would you be as concerned?"

"Only if you were dying."

"Okay then. Ron, you owled mum about someone else staying with us, correct?"

"Oh, yeah. Faith?" Faith stepped out from behind Harry. "Percy, Faith. Faith, Percy. My older brother. He's already graduated."

"Pleasure to meet you," Percy said taking her hand in his. "My, Ron never mentioned how lovely you were."

Faith blushed. "Thank you."

Harry felt a sting of jealousy and quickly out his arm around Faith's waist. "Are we ready?" he asked, a little on the snobby side.

Percy blinked, as if coming out of trance. "Yes. Yes, we are."

"Did you bring the car?" asked Ron, as they walked out of the station.

"I did."

Faith recognized the station as the one she had run into the night before the Hogwarts Express took off for its destination. Memories came back. Some bad, others were good.

The group got into the car and when Faith looked out her window again she noticed that she couldn't see the car's wheels. She turned to Harry who already knew what she was going to ask. "The car turns invisible," he told her.

"Invisible?"

"That's not all it does."

"What do you-?"

"Going up," Percy said and Faith suddenly grabbed onto the door. Harry couldn't help but smile. He whispered in her ear, "This is the only way to travel." Faith could only nod.

After a few minutes she relaxed and was able to lean over and look out her window. "There's the clock tower," Harry pointed out. "And were about to go over the bridge. The one you told me you always wanted to see."

A few hours later and they arrived at what reminded Faith of some of the old buildings in Chicago. Only the buildings in Chicago didn't look like they were ready to fall over. "It's okay," she heard Ron say to her. "It's charmed so it won't fall over."

Faith gulped. "That must be one strong charm," she said to herself and walked in with everyone else.

After everyone was settled in and had their stuff put away, they all went down stairs for something to eat. Percy had already used some magic so they didn't have to wait long.

"Magic prepared by food," Ginny said as she ate her sandwich, she took another bite. "Interesting."

"Are you going to make a big federal case about this to?" Percy asked.

"No. What am I going to argue? I know, the effects magically prepared food can have on a muggle when not prepared properly."

"I think everyone knows those effects," said Ron.

"But not the exact effect and how and why it happens," Ginny said matter-of-factly.

A few hours later they were all in bed. Faith got up around two to sneak into the room Harry and Ron were sharing. When he heard the door creek Harry sat up and asked, "Faith?"

"How did you know?"

"It would either be you or Hermione," he said. "You just happened to be the first one I though of."

Faith blushed, but Harry couldn't tell. The light of the full moon guided her over to his bed made up on the floor.

"What do you need?" he asked her. "I don't want Ron to freak out when he wakes up."

"Ron's in the living room with Hermione," Faith told him. "And I had another nightmare."

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine."

Harry rubbed her cheek and felt a tear. "No you're not."

"It just kind of scared of me. I never had a dream like it before."

"Want to tell me about it?" Faith shook her head. "Okay then. Come on." He led himself and her up onto Ron's bed.

"Hermione told me how peaceful you looked the other night. She said you usually have nightmares," Faith said after she was comfortable and in his arms.

"I was," Harry told her. "I don't think I've even had a peaceful night like that. We're you okay that night?"

"I was better than okay."

The next morning Faith, Hermione and Ginny were up before the boys fixing breakfast. "Let's see," Ginny muttered to herself. "We have oranges, bananas, and strawberries, some pancake mix, hey, we even have some of . . . uh . . . Hermione, Faith, what is this?"

Faith laughed. "It's whip cream," Hermione told her.

"It's what?"

"Here." Faith put whip cream onto Ginny's hand and she ate it.

Her eyes lit up. "Can we put that pancakes?"

"Of course we can."

"So who wants to cook?" Ginny asked them. "I hate cooking."

"Oh, let me do it," Faith said. "I would love to."

"Okay."

Ron's nose twitched and he quickly sat up. "Pancakes," he said to himself and was downstairs quickly.

Harry stirred after his nose twitched from the sweet smell. His eyes fluttered open and he looked for Faith who he thought should have been next to him, but wasn't. He sat up quickly and looked around the room.

"Faith?"

He got out of bed and rushed down stairs. He didn't know why. It just didn't feel right not to wake up next to her.

"Faith?"

"Good morning, Harry," three different voices greeted him.

"Where's Faith?"

"Right here."

He let out a breath that he didn't know he was holding in. She was okay. Why had he though she wasn't in the first place? . . . Maybe it was that dream he had early this morning. He guessed that he had it after she had woken up and went down stairs.

He went up and hugged her tightly. After he pulled away he noticed the confused look in her eyes. But that was quickly replaced with a smile and a "Thank you."

"Are you hungry?"

"Starving."

"Take a seat."

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny all sat around the table while Faith finished up whatever she was doing in the kitchen.

"Where's Percy?" asked Ron.

"He had to go to work early," Ginny told him. "He's replacing dad for awhile. Until he's better that is."

"Oh."

Faith came out awhile later carrying four plates- two on each arm- and four glasses – also with two in each hand.

"Here you go guys," she said setting them on the table.

"Do you want help?" Harry asked her.

"No thank you."

She came out again carrying juice and whip cream and other topping for the pancakes. Last but not least she came out with a plate full of pancakes. She took her seat and smiled, "Okay everyone, dig in."

They gladly did. "This is great!" Ron smiled.

"Where did you learn how to cook?"

"My dad was never really home at night," Faith began, "and since we never had enough food, I just learned how to throw things together."

"Oh."

It felt good to slowly tell everyone more about her. Not everything, but at least the lying could stop.

An small gray owl flew in through the window and landed by Ron's plate. "That was your best landing yet," Ron told him.

"What's his name?" Faith asked.

"Errol. I'm surprised he didn't crash like he usually does."

Ron folded the letter that he had taken from Errol back up and told everyone what it said. "It's from mum. She she'll be home around four with dad. And she said she wanted the place cleaned up and, Faith, she is wondering how you are doing."

Everyone laughed. "Is she really?" Faith asked.

"Yip. Okay, come on guys."

Later that day, just as the four were finishing up, Molly Weasley, and her husband, Arthur Weasley, were walking in through the door.

"Ron?! Ginny!"

They heard feet stomping down the stairs as a group of teenagers rushed up to them. "Hey, mum."

"Hello dear."

"How are you dad?"

"I'm fine, thank you. Hermione, how are you doing?"

"Fine thank you. And yourself?"

"Much better, thank you. Hello Harry."

"Hello Mr. Weasley."

Faith couldn't help but feel a little jealous at this happy couple and the way they loved their children. Heck, they even loved Hermione and Harry almost just as much.

Harry looked back at Faith and noticed her small smile at him. He grabbed her hand and pulled her though everyone. "Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, this is Faith. Faith Feathergood."

Mrs. Weasley stopped hugging Ginny and starred at Faith. Her smiling face quickly turned into a face of confusion and hurt. Not _Feathergood!_ Surely she had heard wrong. Wasn't Marie Feathergood going to kill her daughter for the sake of everyone's safety? . . . almost everyone. Then she remembered why Marie could never do what she planned and her eyes blurred over.

Faith felt like a million memories spilled into her head all at once, so she couldn't sort them out. Who was this woman? Where did she know her from? Hadn't she met her before?

"F-F-Faith?" Mrs. Weasley stuttered. Why was she doing that? She had saved this child, she should be throwing her arms around her neck thanking Merlin that she was still alive. But instead, it was like she was seeing a ghost.

"H-hello," Faith mumbled. Why did she feel so nervous?

The others could see the awkwardness between Faith and Mrs. Weasley. They could feel the tension, and it was strong.

"Mum?"

Mrs. Weasley fell back onto a chair and everyone rushed to her side.

"No, no," she said waving them all away with her hands. "Go upstairs, all of you. I'll- I'll call you down later for dinner."

"You sure."

"Yes, yes, go!"

They did as they were told. Once they were gone Mr. Weasley kneeled down by his wife who looked at him and said, "Arthur, did I hear what I thought I heard? Feathergood? _Feathergood_?!"

"Yes, dear. You did."

"Do you think she anything like her mother?"

"Let's hope not." Mrs. Weasley took in another breath and Mr. Weasley said to her, "Molly, we have things that belong to Faith."

"I know."

"And Molly?"

"What?"

"Remember that promise that you made long ago? To Marie?"

Mrs. Weasley thought and more tears slipped down her cheeks. "I do," she cried. "I don't want to keep it though. Faith seems like such girl from what Ron told em about her. I'd hate to change anything about that and scare her."

"I know. But you made a promise. And you can not go back on it. For Faith."

"Yes," she agreed. "But not right now. Tomorrow is Christmas. Right now I need a way for everyone to forget this happened."

"What was that all about?" Ron asked no one in particular.

"Don't know," said Ginny.

Harry gave a Faith a knowing look and soon everyone was looking at her.

"What?" she asked them. "I-guys"-

"Ron! Ginny!" Mrs. Weasley's voice called. "Would you please come and help me?!"

"Coming!"

Faith followed Ginny and Ron out the door but went into her own bedroom. Harry got up to follow her but Hermione stopped him. "What?"

"What is it about Faith that you're not telling us?" she asked him.

"What makes you think I'm not telling something?"

"Because I've known you for a good five and half years, I can tell," she said. Harry sighed. Hermione got up and walked over to him. "We all like Faith, Harry. We really do. And we want to help her."

Harry nodded. "I'll talk to her." He walked away and into the room Faith was sharing with the others. "Hey," he said and walked in.

Faith looked at Harry and closed the black book she was reading and the voices she was hearing stopped. "Yes?"

Harry sat next to her. "Do you know what that was all about?" he asked.

Faith nodded. "I do."

"What then?"

She looked at him and said, "Her and my mom were best friends."


	20. Merry Christmas

I don't own it )

**Hey guys! Last chapter with any mushy stuff. (kinda) After this, it's voldemort's crap the whole way!**

I Love You

Chapter-20-Merry Christmas

Faith felt like something was falling on her and it tickled her cheeks. She went to wipe whatever it was away but ended up slapping her face harder than she meant to.

"Ow!" she sat up. "Nothing," she said to herself and lay back down to go to sleep. It didn't work. Her eyes would not shut and she just wasn't tired all of sudden. So she got up, grabbed the black, leather bound book and went downstairs to read it.

"Ow, wow," she said after seeing the tree in the middle of their living room. _They must of put it up with magic, _she figured. She sat down on the couch and once again, she was hearing those voices.

"Faith?"

Faith gasped and the book closed as it fell to the floor and she stood up to turn around. "Mrs. Weasley?"

"Yes." Mrs. Weasley walked over to her and stopped at the couch. "Do you mind if I join you?"

"Not at all." Faith picked up the black book and both women sat at far ends of the couch.

It was quiet. Too quiet. Faith hated silence "Mrs. Weasley," she began and Mrs. Weasley looked at her. "Im sorry if I insulted you in any way today. I didn't mean to." 

"Oh, no dear. You didn't. I was just surprised to see my best friends daughter."

"Marie Feathergood?"

"How did you know?"

"Her diary." Faith held it up.

Mrs. Weasley scooted closer to her and took the book. "Oh," she said quietly. "My, I didn't know this was still around. Your mother always had it on hand. She got in trouble a lot because she wrote so much. She flipped through it. "She was always writing about your father. And James and Lily."

"I know. Her and Lily were good friends."

"Yes. They adored each other. Until they had that fight. Its funny, their friendship only lasted a few months. Mrs. Weasley went on, "Your mother was sorry it ever happened."

Faith starred at Mrs. Weasley. "What do you know about my mother?"

Mrs. Weasley looked at her. "A lot. We were best friends. We told each other everything. Even our darkest secrets."

"It seems like the more I find out about my family the more I wish I didnt know," Faith said quietly. "Its like, theres always more pieces to add to the puzzle, but no where to out them. Does that make any sense?"

Mrs. Weasley nodded with a smile and set the book on the table. "What do you know?"

Faith thought. "I know dad used to work for Voldemort. And now I know he still does and that he probably is still looking for me. Um . . . mom and dad had me at a young age and that dad . . . he uh. . . he. . .he killed mom." Faith began crying. "Dumbledore knew all along what was going to happen."

"They were out on the streets and that was the only way dad could help his family. I know he loved us, Im just not exactly sure why he did what he did to me. I think . . . . ."

"What Faith?"

"Never mind." She looked at Mrs. Weasley and smiled. "What was my mother like? Was she a good person? Do I look like her?"

Mrs. Weasley smiled and nodded. "She was. She was an angel. The most beautiful person I had ever met. It seemed like she had no flaws." Faith smiled. "She was determined, strong and stubborn. But, sometimes she wasnt determined enough. She had a tendency to run away from her problems sometimes. Or, all the time, I should say. She could never face up to them. It made me wonder sometimes how she got into Gryffindor."

Seeing the look she was getting from Faith she added, "Yes, my dear. You do look like her. In almost every way. But you also look like your father." Faith frowned. "Trust me, Faith, it's not a bad thing. Your father was a good person. He, unlike your mother, never ran away from his problems. He faced up to them.

"I think that's one of the reasons why he could never leave you know who's, side."

Faith thought back to her coming to London. Was that running away? She was suddenly wondering if she would of made her father proud by doing that. She shook her head. No! What did she care about him? He nearly killed her.

"Do you know anything else, Faith?"

"No."

Good. She didnt know what her mother was going to do to her. Should she tell her? Mrs. Weasley would think about that later. She held out the box she was carrying to Faith.

"Whats this?"

"It was your mothers. I have a lot of her things. But I thought I'd give this to you as an early Christmas gift."

"Thank you. You know the only thing I have of hers is her wand."

"I figured. Your father didn't want to throw that away."

"He didn't?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"He loved her. Very much."

Faith nodded. "I know." She opened the box and saw a silver chain. She lifted it and uncovered a silver heart locket.

She went to open it but Mrs. Weasley stopped her. "Oh, no, not here dear. Do it somewhere more privately than here."

Faith smiled. "Thank you Mrs. Weasley."

"Your welcome dear. Oh. Tomorrow I'll have things that belonged to your mother under the tree. They are rightfully your anyway."

"Thanks again." Faith got up to leave but turned to Mrs. Weasley and asked, "Mrs. Weasley? Is there any way we can make everyone else forget what happened between us today?"

"I already have it taken care of dear."

"Okay. Gnight." Faith walked back up to her room and was about to walk in when she heard, "Faith?"

She stopped. "Harry? What do you need?"

"I . . . I just woke up." He rubbed the back of his head. "Ron was snoring again." Faith laughed. "Whats that you've got there?" he asked, referring to the necklace Faith was holding.

"Oh, Mrs. Weasley gave it to me. She said it was my mothers."

"Oh. You've already met Mrs. Weasley, right?"

"Yes," Faith told him a little confused. "Why?"

"No, I remember now, I just thought you hadnt for some reason. It's weird because I can't remember you meeting her."

Faith smiled. "Thats okay. Hey, could you put this on for me, please?"

"Sure." Harry clasped the necklace together around her neck.

"Thank you." Faith turned around and all she could do was look at him. There was an awkward silence between them. Faith had to ask something. "So, what did you get me for Christmas?" she joked.

Harry laughed and took a step closer to her. He put his hand on her arm and rubbed it. "Youll just have to wait like everyone else, now won't you, Miss Feathergood?"

"Thats no fun!" Faith said playfully.

"Then why am I having the time of my life?" Harry asked her.

"Cause youre the one whos being mean."

Harry laughed and wrapped his arms around her and Faith returned the gesture. Her face was buried in his chest as she breathed in his wonderful scent. It felt so good to her to belong to someone. Her eyes were closed and she was unaware of her surroundings.

It was just the two of them.

A second later Faith felt something else tickling her neck, only she didnt want to swat the tickle away. She could feel Harrys hair and his eyelashes against her skin. She felt his lips being pressed to her neck and she loved the feeling that was growing stronger by the second.

She groaned and lifted her head on his shoulder to give him more room, and more to kiss.

Was this right for two people who had only been dating for not even a week to do? Was it okay for her wanting him to continue and possibly maybe add a bit more?

He kissed under her ear.

Was it wrong of her to let her hands go up and around his neck, and pull him closer to her? He kissed the hollow of her neck and she shivered. That, Harry figured, was her sensitive spot.

He had felt her shiver and smiled. He then moved up to her face never reaching her lips; making her wait.

Was it wrong that she had just pushed her body even closer to his and was enjoying his kissing _this _much? Was it wrong of her to put both her hands on his face and guide him to her lips? That didn't do much. She felt him smile and go back to her cheeks and nose.

"Harry," she murmured.

"Hmm?"

"We should-"

He pulled away and Faith looked at him. There was amusement in his eyes and he still had a playful smile on his lips. He kissed her lips only once, then pulled away saying, A"Merry Christmas," and went back to his bedroom without a backwards glance.

Faith was left to lean against the wall so she wouldnt faint. The memory of his hair tickling her neck gave her goosebumps and she blushed as she stumbled back into the room she was sharing with Hermione and Ginny.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS"! someone shouted. It sounded like Ginny.

Faith sat up and looked at Hermione who was doing the same. "I didnt think I would ever hear her act like that."

Hermione shook her head. "Neither did I."

The door swung open. "_MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!_" She had thrown her arms in the air and had a big smile on her face.

"Or see it," Hermione added.

Then she groaned and fell back on her pillow. Faith couldnt help but laugh. "Merry Christmas to you to, Ginny."

"Thank you. Oh, you guys have got to come downstairs, its _amazing_!" And she rushed back out.

Hermione and Faith walked out in their pajamas. "Faith?" Hermione asked before opening the door. "Where did you get the necklace?"

Faiths hand went to the heart around her neck. "It- It used to be my moms, she answered."

"Oh. Its pretty."

Faith smiled. "Thanks."

They met up with the boys in the hall and laughed. "Would you like a hairbrush Ron?" Hermione asked him. Ron just grunted and the two girls laughed again as he made his way downstairs with Hermione behind him.

Faith looked at Harry who looked more than awake. "So you are a morning person then?" she asked.

Harry shrugged. "More than he is." He grabbed her hand and began to guide her down the stairs. "How long was it till you fell asleep last night?" he asked her unexpectedly.

Faith was caught by surprise and turned red. "Um . . . only awhile."

"Mmm hmm," was his reply.

"Maybe . . . a few minutes . . . or a few hours."

Harrys smile got bigger and Faith stopped walking so she could look at him. "Yes?" he smiled sweetly.

"You're enjoying this too much."

Harry looked at the floor and thought. Then he looked back at Faith and nodded and said, "Yeah, I guess I am."

"And I will get you back somehow."

"I'd like to see you try."

They made their way into the living room and were greeted with paper wads being thrown at them.

"About time!" shouted a voice unfamiliar to Faith.

"Hey, Fred. Hi George."

"How's it goin' Harry?"

"Great."

He and Faith took a seat on the couch next to each other. "Who's the cute bird?" asked Fred.

"Faith. Fred. Fred. Faith. Faith. George. George, Faith."

"I'm Fred!"

"And I'm George!"

Harry sighed. "Either way, one is George and the other is Fred."

Everyone laughed. "Nice to meet you," Faith smiled.

"You to."

Faith looked around the living room. Lights were everywhere and there were so many Christmas present under the tree Faith wasnt sure how they all got into the house in only a few hours.

"Where did you get all this stuff, mum?" Ron asked reaching for one of his presents.

"I though I told you Ron," said Mrs. Weasley. "I got a job. I work at the healer office now as a secretary there."

"That wonderful," said Hermione. "Do you like it?"

Mrs. Weasley shrugged. "Better than nothing I suppose." She looked at Faith and winked.

"Here, Harry," said Mr. Weasley.

"Thank you." Harry took the gift and opened it. It was another photo album of his family. He flipped through it and saw pictures that he didnt know existed. "How did you get this?" he asked.

"I was looking through the attic," said Mr. Weasley, "and I found them. Those pictures are all from first through fourth. Me, your dad, Remus . . ."

He stopped and Harry nodded. "Sirius." Harry wanted to show that he could indeed talk about Sirius death now.

"I took the ones of Pettigrew out."

"Thank you."

"Heres one for you, Faith," said Mrs. Weasley.

"Thank you."

"I wasnt sure what to get you, and I had to get you something."

"You didnt." But when Faith saw the wink Mrs. Weasley gave her she understood. This gift was her mothers and Mrs. Weasley had to think of something to distract everyone.

Faith opened it and she heard Hermione say, "Thats beautiful!"

Faith was smiling. It was a jewelry box made to look like a small wardrobe. She took the note off the top and read:

_This was your mothers. It was her favorite possession. There is more of her jewelry inside it. _

_Molly_

Faith looked at Mrs. Weasley and mouthed, "Thank you."

Presents lasted all day. The only time they could stop was to eat.

"This is the best Christmas ever," said Ginny. "Thank you so much mum."

"My pleasure. Are you done Harry?"

"Yes. Thank you. It was delicious."

"Your welcome. You to Faith?"

Faith nodded and followed Harry. In a few minutes everyone else was back in the living room opening more presents. Their day did not end until about eight. And by then you couldnt see the floor from all the colorful wrappings.

"This was so much fun!" said Hermione.

Hermione had gotten a whole bunch of books and a few new potion items for her to create her own potions. Ginny got a new broom and so did Ron. Harry got a few new books on Quiditch and his photo album and Faith mainly got her mothers old things, and a couple things from Hermione, Ginny and Ron. She gave her new friends their gifts but hadnt received anything from Harry. But she didnt mind.

They had to spend the next hour cleaning up.

The clock struck one and everyone was in bed. Except Harry. He was out on the deck that Mr. Weasley had built for his wife because she always wanted one. It had a screen around it to keep bugs out during the summer and it magically heated the inside during the winter.

He was flipping through his new album and admiring the pictures when he heard the door behind him open then close. He felt a hand on his shoulder and then heard, "Who is Sirius again?" Faith took a seat next to him on the ground.

"He was my godfather," Harry answered without looking at her. He flipped the page.

"Was?" asked Faith.

Harry closed the photo album and looked at her. "Yeah. Was."

"Oh, Im sorry," Faith told him. "I didn't want you to stop flipping through old memories."

"No. It's fine. These are memories from my mom and dads time. Only they would know where the pictures are from. And it would mean more to them."

"But it must be nice to look at them."

"Yeah. I guess it is. Its just, seeing them makes me think too much about everyones death."

"You still got Remus," Faith pointed out and rubbed his shoulder.

"And Pettigrew to," said Harry.

Faith bit her lip and removed her hand from his shoulder. Harry looked at her. "I'm not helping am I?"

Harry could only smile and he rubbed her cheek. "I still owe you that dinner, don't I?"

"You don't have to."

"But I want to. What would you like tomorrow night?"

Faith thought. "Everything!" she said finally.

"Everything?" Harry repeated with laughter in his voice.

"Everything," Faith nodded.

"Okay." There was more silence between them and Harry said to Faith, "I hope this was the best Christmas you've ever had."

"It was. I never got so many presents. Even though most of the things I got were my mom's. It was still nice. Ron was so funny!" She laughed. "I swear he is the strangest person I have ever met." She laughed again louder. Harry could only look at her with an amused look. She looked at him. "What?"

"I love your laugh."

"Why thank you. What's that?" She pointed to the box at Harry's feet.

"Oh. That." Harry picked it up. "Um, your present. But I kind of feel guilty about giving it to you."

"Why would you feel guilty?"

"It just . . . here. Open it and you'll find out." Faith took the box. "I can always give you something else. It's no big deal."

Faith opened it and gasped at what she saw. She took it out. "Harry, why would I want you to take this back?"

"It's just that you already have a necklace. And that was your mothers and I just thought that"-

"You thought that there wasn't enough room for you on my neck?" Harry didn't answer. "Harry after what you were doing last night, you of all people should know that there is more than enough room." Harry blushed and Faith laughed again. "Told you I'd get you back. Would you . . .?"

Faith lifted up her hair and Harry put the brown and gold broomstick on her neck. "It's all I could find," he said, taking his hands back. "And I know you love Quiditch so . . . and saying that this was all I could find sounded really bad, didn't it?"

Faith looked at Harry. "No, it didn't." The two starred at each other. After a minute of silence Faith opened her mouth to speak. "Kiss me," she ordered and Harry was more than happy to obey her command.

There was an evil laugh going through out the entire place where Voldemort and his followers were.

"It's done!" he smiled. "Finally! Oh, but wait. I should not say 'it.' I should say _she _is finally done."

"Just as you wanted her my lord," said Lucius.

Voldemort looked at his creation. "My dear," he began, "do you know why you are here?"

"To serve you, my lord," said the girl.

"Yes, yes." He laughed again.

Steven Green watched from the back. He hated doing this. Was there any way to warn his daughter?

Voldemort stood up straight. He walked straight up to Steven Green and starred him down. "Is there any reason why you would want to betray, Green?" he asked.

"Of course not, my lord," he replied. Years of working with Voldemort had taught him to lie, and lie very well. So well that not even Voldemort himself could tell.

"I feel it, Green," said Voldemort. "You're slipping away from me. And I don't know why. I've given you and . . . and . . . that other person a place to stay. But"-

"Ever since she ran away my lord," Steven said quickly. "Ever since she ran away. I understand. She must be destroyed. I understand that."

Voldemort nodded with an evil smile. "Indeed. Now, does anyone have"-

"Right here, sir." Steven held out a stack of papers. These were the papers that gave their new female creation an identity and were charmed to even get pass Dumbledore.

"You are skilled in the dark arts, do you know that Green? You have become very useful to me. Like I said many times before, we have given your daughter many chances to join us. Well, actually everyday of her life. But, she said no every time." He flipped through the pages. "Go. All of you."

Steven was the first one out the door. He went to his room where he stayed with others until a task Voldemort came up with was complete and looked out the window. God, he missed his daughter. He truly did. Where was she? Was she safe? Did Dumbledore have her prophesy?

He knew no one would believe him if he ever said it out loud but, he missed his daughter. He loved her. He was sorry he ever inflicted any pain on her. He was sorry that he never sought help from Dumbledore like he had offered. He was sorry that the last time he had seen his daughter, he had threatened her. He had cut her lip and she was looking at him with tears and a frightful look in her eyes.

But that was not him. And he knew no one would believe this either. The man that hit his daughter was not always him. He was possessed by some unknown force that he could not control. Other nights, yes, it was him. He couldn't help it sometimes. He was under so much stress that he had to do something. And he hated what he did.

Steven Green felt so much anger in him that he suddenly took out his wand and began blowing things up and throwing things across the room. Dammit, he could have at least given her a decent meal every night. Lord knows he had money for that. But no. He had been selfish. And afraid. That was something a Gryffindor could never be.

Down stairs Voldemort was smiling. He could feel Green's anger and hatred and he loved every second of it. Now this was strange to him: How did someone who was in Gryffindor turn out the way he did? Weren't Gryffindor's supposed to be brave?

Voldemort shrugged. Either way Green was his little puppet.


	21. Alicia Cooper

I dont own it )

I Love You

Chapter-21-Alicia Cooper

Faith shivered. ACold? Harry asked her.

AA little, she told him.

Harry used his wand and made a blanket appear out of no where. ABetter?

AYes, she lied. AThanks.

Last time Faith had shivered like this was when her father was in trouble with bill collectors. She knew he was in trouble now, and she hated to think of what. And she hated the fact that she almost cared.

One more week went by and they were all back on the Hogwarts Express. Harry and Faith would be dating for three weeks come Friday and Ron was more excited about it than they were. Ginny hadnt noticed. She was too excited about seeing Dean and giving him his present since she had forgotten to give it to him before.

The dinner Harry made Faith on Sunday was delicious. It was nearly as good as Mrs. Weasleys cooking. When she told him this he smiled at her and seemed to show a little bit of pride in his cooking.

Hermione and Ron were leaning on each other on one side. Harry had his back against the window and Faith was lying on his stomach between his legs. Lavender and Ginny were on the floor playing chess. Ginny couldnt help but feel a little lonely. And since Lavender was not currently dating anyone, the two decided to be single together. At least until the train pulled in and they were back at school.

Lavender looked at Harry and smiled. Harry looked back at her with a questioning look. She moved her eyes to Faith then back at him. Seeing what she meant Harry nodded and mouthed, AThank you. Then he said out loud, AI did get lucky.

ALucky with what? Faith opened her eyes to ask him.

AYou. Harry wrapped his arms around her.

AThis is one lazy ride back, Ginny commented.

AYou know, said Ron, AIt was really nice not having you go all philosophy on us, Ginny.

ARon, you know what you just said made no sense. I think what you meant to say was . . . And so Ginny began her rambling about Ron meant to say, which somehow turned into the history of the human language.

AI really miss the old Ginny, Ron sighed.

Ginny heard him. ABe happy with what you have.

Faith laughed. She suddenly shivered again. AAre you okay? Harry asked her.

AWhy wouldnt I be?

AYou shivered again.

AIm fine. She looked at the cabin door. She thought about the lessons she had been having. Lessons on being a good _leader. _She thought hard and concentrated. _Lock, _she whispered to herself. _Lock, don__t let any foe in. Lock. Dont let any foe in. Lock. Dont let any foe in. _After saying that a few more times the door locked and Faith smiled to herself and relaxed again.

Harry began rubbing her arm. Faith looked at him. ANo youre not, he whispered so only she could hear. Faith didnt say anything. ATell me?

ALater.

AOkay.

AI really want chocolate, said Hermione.

ASo do I, Ginny agreed.

AMe to, said Faith and Lavender.

AWhat is it with girls and chocolate? asked Ron.

Yip. This was defiantly the most uneventful ride to Hogwarts any of them had ever experienced. And they liked it. Relaxing was nice for a change. The door clicked and Faith jumped up as it opened, throwing the blanket off of her.

It opened and in the door stood Marigold. AHello everyone, she smiled and walked in.

Faith was panicking. Why hadnt the door stayed locked? Wasnt Marigold a foe to them? Then it hit Faith. What had she meant exactly when she said, _foe_?

She felt a hand on hers and gasped when she turned to see who it was. Harry. Harry studied Faith. Her eyes were dark green and she was breathing hard and sweating. He took her by her hand and led her out passed Marigold, ignoring her when she tried to grab his attention.

AOh my god! Marigold gasped. Everyone smiled, they knew, it finally hit her. AFaith? she breathed. AFaith and Harry. _My _Harry?!

AHes not _yours_ Twit, said Lavender, Aso would you give it a rest?

Marigold was to stunned that all she could was sit down and stare at nothing while everyone else went on with whatever they were doing.

Harry took Faith into the bathroom at the end of the train. He locked the door behind, then looked at Faith. She was leaning against the wall starring at nothing. AFaith? he asked.

Faith looked at him. Her eyes returned to their normal color. AHarry! she cried. AOh my god, I dont know what happened.

AWhat do you think happened? he asked her. Faiths hands were shaking all over the place. Harry squeezed her tight in hopes of getting her and her body to calm down. AIm here, shh! Calm down. Take your time. It took a good ten minutes to get Faiths breathing normal again, but her hands still shook so Harry held onto her. AWhat happened?

AI dont know, she said. Her arms were between their embrace. AI just shivered and got really cold, and the other times that happened my dad was in trouble and I got scared. Then all of a sudden I had to lock the cabin door.

ABut you never locked it. Harry felt Faith nodding on his chest. AYou used your gifts?

AYes.

AWhat did you say?

ALock. Dont let any foe in.

AWhy would you say that?

AI dont know and thats whats scaring me. She suddenly burst into tears and began falling to the floor. Harry fell with her. AHarry, whats wrong with me.

AI dont think anything is wrong with you.

Faith couldnt figure out what was wrong with her. She told that to Harry and then she said, ADo you think its because I know something is wrong with my dad, and sense Im starting to forgive him I cant help but worry like this?

AIt might be. We can ask Ginny, shed know. Harry meant that as a joke in the nicest way possible, but it didnt work.

An hour went by before Faith was calm and could let go of Harry. AThank you, she said to him. AAnd Im sorry.

AYou have nothing to be sorry for.

AHarry I . . . Faith began but trailed off.

AYou what?

AI think we should be getting back.

Harry took in a deep breath. AI think youre right.

They both stood up. Harry went for the door when an unexpected small hand suddenly wrapped around his neck and pulled him towards Faiths lips. He stumbled over at first but Faith caught him and held him where he was. At first Harry was too surprised to realize what happened until he felt Faiths warm tong on his lip. He closed his eyes and let her in. Man, this was a surprise.

Faiths hands and arms snaked around Harrys neck and somehow got tangled in his hair. She pulled him closer to her and Harry didnt mind it. His arms circled her slender waist and he pulled her as close as their bodies would allow.

This kiss was so different from the others. The others were sweet and innocent and most of the time they were nothing more than little pecks. This one seemed to put heat trough their bodies and was full of a want that neither of them knew how to explain.

Harry had no idea Faith could kiss like this. He could hear her trying to get in more air while still trying to kiss him at the same time. Her hands were another story. They went from being around his neck, to getting tangled in his hair and now they couldnt seem to make their mind about going to explore his chest or not.

Faith had never kissed a guy before true, and she had no idea if she was doing this right or not. But she guessed she was, other wise Harrys hands wouldnt be traveling up and down her back and to her face and she guessed his mouth wouldnt be traveling from her lips to all over her neck. It took all she had to not grab him by the collar of his shirt and pull him down on the floor.

After another minute of . . . kissing, Harry finally had to break it. The two teens were starring at each other with swollen lips and messed up hair.

AThat . . . Harry began, Awas something else. Faith bit her lip. Knowing that look Harry knew he had just made her nervous so he said quickly, ANo, I mean, that was good. I mean _really good. _I have never been kissed like that before.

Faith smiled, but it faded. AIm sorry if I was-

ANo, dont be sorry, Harry told her. AIm just sorry were not still doing it!

Faith laughed. She took two steps up to Harry and finally just settled for a gentle hug. _That was REALLY nice, _Harry thought as he held her. He looked down at Faith. AFeeling better?

Faith blushed and nodded.

AGood. So am I. Come on, lets get back to the others before that start thinking things. Faith laughed again. Harry opened the door for her and it wasnt to an empty hallway. It was to a girl with long dark red hair and brown eyes.

AIm sorry, Harry said quickly and he and Faith turned as red as Rons hair.

AOh, dont be, the girl said in her English accent. I just came like, two seconds ago. Um, am I interrupting something?

ANo! said Faith. _Band-aid, _she thought to herself. AI just . . . her arms came out from behind her back with a gauze pad around it. _That wasn__t what I meant. _ABad cut. Hea.

AOh. Are you alright? asked the girl.

AFine. We should-

AAre you knew? Harry asked before Faith could finish.

AOh. Not really. Im going to Hogwarts for my sixth year. I was going to a school in Wales.

ATheres a school in Wales? asked Harry.

AYeah. Its been there for only six years, new, but yeah, its there.

AOh.

Faith didnt like this girl. She made her nervous. Harry didnt seem to mind her. But it was strange. It seemed like he was hypnotized by her. He couldnt take his eyes off her. She noticed how they wondered over her long legs, which could not be hidden beneath her knee length skirt. Her healthy curves that could easily be seen by the red shirt she was wearing. She wasnt skinny like some girls at Hogwarts. She was . . . beyond perfect. Even better looking than Marigold. And that was saying something.

ASo whats your name? Harry asked her.

AOh. Im sorry. Im Alicia. Alicia Cooper.

ANice to meet you. Im Harry Potter and this is Faith Feathergood.

AHis girlfriend, Faith put in quickly.

Harry gave her a nasty stare it even made Faith jump back a little.

AWell, said Alicia, Athats . . . nice. Hey, maybe Ill see you guys later. They began to trade their places so Alicia was now in the bathroom.

Harry looked at her and smiled. AWhat house are you in?

Alicia turned to him and smiled and Faith got nervous. AGryffindor, she said. AIm in Gryffindor.

AGreat.

Alicia looked at Faith one last time with her Asweet smile and closed the door. Faith looked at Harry who looked back at her with that nasty glare.

AWhat? she asked him.

AYou know you can be very rude sometimes, Harry snapped.

AExcuse me? I barley said one word!

AThe way you said, Im his girlfriend, sounded pretty-whoa! Harry stumbled back into the wall. Faith caught him and brought him back to his balance.

AHarry?

Harry shook his head and looked at Faith as if he was just waking up. AFaith? What happened? Who was that girl we just met? Cooper? Faith nodded. It took Harry a moment before he realized how he had just acted towards Faith. AOh god, Faith. I am so sorry. He hugged her.

Faith didnt say anything. She just hugged him back and starred at the bathroom door.

Alicia Cooper laughed to herself. Oh, the things she could do with her feminism. Being a girl was so much fun. She went over the plan in her head. She had to try and become friends with Faith. That was going to be hard. Already Faith did not trust her. She could change that. All she had to do was tone herself down a bit.

A few hours later and they were back at Hogwarts. Faith sighed and smiled. ASo good to be home. A chill went down her spine. Knowing she should have considered that as warning to danger ahead, she chose not to, and instead enjoyed the welcome back feast.

AWhos that? Ron asked.

AWho?

AOh, thats Alicia Cooper, Faith told them.

AWho?

ASome sixth year from Wales.

AThey have a magic school in Wales? asked Hermione.

AApparently.

Hermione looked at Ron and she didnt like the way he was studying this new girl. ARon? She started to worry a little.

Ron looked at everyone at the table. AYou know, girls who think theyre all that should get a news flash. I mean, look at her. Anyone can tell that she payed for that face.

Hermione and Faith laughed. Faith looked at Harry who quickly shook his head and went back to his meal. He didnt know what was wrong with him. He didnt like that girl. She reminded him too much of Marigold.

Although Hermione was a very intelligent and rational person, and witch, she couldnt help but worry about this new girl. The only thing that would have made her feel a bit better was to know that she wasnt alone in feeling this way. Too bad she didnt know that other girls who were dating felt the same way.

Even Marigold and Cho didnt like this girl. She was hogging all their attention with the guys.

Later that night, around eleven, everyone was back up in their rooms and in bed. There came a knock at the door and Hermione answered it.

AOh, hello Miss Alicia.

Faith sat up in her bed. AHello, said Alicias innocent voice.

AWhat do you need? Hermione asked her. Faith peaked out from behind her curtains. Alicia handed Hermione a letter. Hermione took it and read it. When she was done she looked at Alicia who as biting her lip nervously. ASo, youre staying with us then?

AYes. I am. Dumbledore said-

AI know. Hermione opened the door wider to let her in. Everyone else was asleep. Faith disappeared behind her curtains and just listened. AThat explains why Dumbledore put in an extra bed in our room. Right there. Near Faiths. Wait, duh, you dont know who Faith is. Come on, Ill show you. And she led her over to her bed.

Faith listened. A half-hour went by before she heard Hermione finally settle in her own bed. Quickly, she got under the covers of her own bed and pulled them all over her head so she was hidden. Her front was facing Alicias bed. She didnt know why, but this girl made her nervous. Extremely nervous. She didn't, she couldn't, trust her. It was hours before her eyes suddenly got too heavy for her to hold open.

A sly smile spread on Alicias lips. Now all she had left to do was befriend Faith.

Ron and Harry hadnt gone to bed until one in the morning. Harry had only been asleep for fifteen minutes when Ron walked up to his bedside and woke him up. AWhat? Harry asked, with his eyes still closed.

AHarry, Ron spoke with urgency in his voice.

ANot now, Ron. Harry turned over.

AHarry! Ron just walked over to other side of his bed. Harry groaned. AI think Im in love with Hermione.

That got him up. And for the next two hours, they did nothing but talk.

AAre you going to tell her?

AI dont know!

AHow long have you felt this way?

AI dont know!

ADo you think she feels the same way?

AI dont know! Ron shouted. AGod! Youre acting worse than I thought!

Harry smiled. He looked down at his covers. A part of him wished he could feel the same way about Faith. But, no, not now. It was still too early.



Faith felt someone shaking her bed the next morning. ALeave it, Hermione, she heard an unfamiliar voice say. AIll get it.

_Dont leave me Herm, _Faith thought to herself.

AUm . . . Hermione thought. AI dont know. I think Faith would rather have me get her up. Were good friends.

Faith smiled. That felt good.

ADont head girls have to be gone early though? Alicia asked. Hermione didnt know what to say. AAt my old school they did.

Hermione didnt fully believe there was ever a magical school in Wales, but wanting to show this new girl how good Hogwarts was, she forced a smile, nodded and then left.

As soon as Faith heard the door close she shot up from her bed and looked at the girl with wine colored hair. She smiled. AHi?

AHello. Alicia smiled with a mouth full of white teeth.

AHi. Faith threw the covers off of her. She had gotten new pajamas from Mrs. Weasley. Red and gold plaid pants and a red tang top. AAgain. Um, excuse me. Faith walked into the bathroom with her clothes and took as long as she could. She hoped Alicia would leave soon as to not miss her breakfast. Faith opened he door and frowned at what she saw. Alicia, on her bed, looking through one of her books. As Faith walked closer she realized that she wasnt looking at just any of her books, but the black leather bound one she had found only a few months ago.

AHey! Faith snatched the book and threw it into her trunk. AI would appreciate it if you wouldnt go looking through my things.

AIm sorry, Alicia said standing up. AI just thought it was one of our regular school books. I didnt know it was your diary.

_It was my mothers! _Thought Faith with a little anger. She missed the smile on Alicia lips as the girl crumpled a piece of paper she had torn from the book and shoved it in her robes.

AReally, I am sorry.

Faith looked at the girl, and suddenly, with a feeling of guilt, said, ANo, Im the one who should be sorry. Youre new. I know what its like to not have any friends. Mind if we start over?

Alicia smiled and stuck out her hand. AIm Alicia Cooper.

Faith forced herself to smile. She really wasnt up to becoming a friend with Alicia, but she wanted to find out why she was really here. She took her hand. AFaith Feathergood. As soon as she took her hand, Faith felt a chill run down her spine. And she would also have to find out why this girl made her feel the way she did. But in the mean time, they were Afriends.

Alicia dropped Faiths hand. Good. Faith didnt seem to realize why she was here and she didnt even seem to notice that she wasnt even really real.

The two girls were playing each other and at the moment, Faith knew she had the upper hand in this one.

They were all in History- Faiths favorite- with Gryffindors and Huffelpuffs. Faith noticed Marigold watching Alicias every move. She suddenly felt someone poke her leg and looked down at a hand holding a sheet of paper. She took it.

_What are you doing Saturday night? _Faith smiled and wrote back. She gave the note back to Harry under the desk.

_I have a date with this really hot guy! _she had written. She watched Harry scribble something down and hand the paper back to her.

_You should dump the guy and come do something with me. Besides, I bet Im better looking than he is. _Faith laughed to herself.

_Okay, youve convinced me. What did you have in mind?_

_Just a walk around the grounds. Maybe we can go up in a certain tree, if theres no snow on it, and watch the stars. _

_Sounds romantic. Okay. Be waiting for me in the common room at seven thirty._

_Yes!_

_What?_

_I have a date with a really hot girl! _

It took all Faith had to hold in her laugh and not blush. Harry noticed and chuckled to himself. She wrote back for the last time, _I__m flattered. Now would you please leave me so I can learn something? Unlike some people I know, I like this class._

_You must not like it enough if you replied to me._

was all Faith could think of writing as a reply to that.

The bell rang and fifteen minutes later they were in Transfiguration. McGonagall had decided to do an oral quiz with the class. Each question they answered right, gained their house five points.

It didnt take much from Gryffindor. Alicia answered more than Hermione. And Hermione even answered one wrong. She looked at Ron, who was behind her and sitting by Faith, who shrugged.

AI dont like her, Faith whispered to Ron.

ALike who? Ron whispered back.

AAlicia. She told me she needed my help getting around the castle and I just dont feel comfortable around her. Ron didnt know what to say and Faith didnt mind. It was a long time before she said anything and when she did, she regretted it, ARon, I have something to tell you.

AWhat?

Faith took out a piece of parchment and began to write. It took her the rest of class before her note was finished. She gave it to Ron saying, ADont open it till later. Im sorry, and she quickly walked out.

The Weasley's had been so kind to Faith, and she felt guilty about lying to him about nearly everything. She had to tell him. Faith was so lost in her feelings of guilt that she didn't see where she was going and walked right into Alicia.

"Hey, I was wondering where you went," she said.

"Excuse me?" asked Faith.

"I though you were going to show me around."

"Well, you seem to be doing pretty good on your own so I'll just"-

"Show me where the Quiditch pitch is?!"

"Show you where the Quiditch pitch is. Right this way."

"Do you play?"

"Yes."

"What position?"

"Beater."

"Oh. How long?"

"I just started this year."

"When's your first game?"

"Not until February, when it warms up."

Okay so you guys got a cliffy. I just thought of something that I want to happen but it will totally be out of place in this chapter.


End file.
